Family is Forever
by Genetic Fantasy
Summary: Emma Swan is a 14 year old girl stuck with parents that hate her.When the cast of Once Upon A Time comes to her town in order to record their new season,her friend drags her along to meet the cast.Emma hates famous people,but what connections does she have with the actors that play Snow White and Prince Charming?Will Emma ever find the family she has always wanted? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter 1 **

I hate celebrities! I hate how people obsess over them just because they happen to be on TV and are loaded with cash. People treat celebrities like gods and it gets really old, really fast.

"Emma, Emma did you hear!?" yelled Lilly.

I didn't bother to look at the brown hair, blue eyed girl that has apparently labeled me as her friend since I started coming to this school. I was gathering the books I needed for my morning classes out of my locker and she came over shouting for my name.

"Emma!" she whined.

"What Lilly?" I asked already annoyed. Lilly wasn't completely bad really, but she could be quite talkative, and loud.

"Oh Emma don't give me that depressing I hate everything attitude. I have some awesome news" she squealed.

Finally having all the books I needed I closed my locker and leaned my back against it, now facing Lilly. For whatever reasons are beyond me, this girl has been hanging out with me for the past few months now. A few months ago I just started coming to this school after moving into a new family since I was still stuck in the damn foster care system. I keep telling myself not to get close with anyone, but this girl simply refuses to leave me alone. She isn't all that bad, and it's kind of nice to have a friend, even if she is a bit odd. Although I allowed her to think that we were close friends, I still kept my heart distant from people. Who knew how long it would be before this new family kicked me out of their home. It was just easier not to become too attached with others.

I folded my arms and my green eyes met hers. "All right so what's up?" I asked.

She grinned with excitement. "The cast of Once Upon A Time is going to be coming to our town to record for the new season!" she nearly screamed. I was surprised that the other students didn't even stop to watch Lilly do her little happy hopping dance. Everyone else seemed to be in their own little groups of conversation.

"Why would a show as big as Once Upon A Time come to a small town like Redwood, Canada?" I asked.

"Apparently the writers of the show love our forest area and think they can get great footage here for the enchanted forest scenes" Lilly explained with a big smile.

"Well this place does of a nice forest, I love exploring the woods around here. I just hope that they don't take up the entire area, show or no show they won't keep me out of those woods" I warned.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Relax Emma I doubt they need much space. Besides maybe you'll run into the cast. Oh we should totally explore the woods together! We can say we got lost and didn't know they were filming out there!"

I shook my head. "No thanks Lilly, I don't like traveling companions" I said. It was true though. I did love the forest; I sometimes wished that I could just get lost in the woods forever so that I wouldn't have to return my foster parents. In the woods I could feel like I was in another world completely, away from people. I'm only 14 years old and I'll still be stuck in this damn system for a few more years. I sighed, why did my real parents give me away? Did they even ever love me? These questions ran through my head almost every day.

"Oh come on Emma, I really want to meet the cast!" she begged.

"So go meet them yourself, you know how I feel about celebrities" I grumbled.

"Are you crazy, I would get lost in those woods for real! Plus not all celebrities are bad Emma" she argued.

I huffed. "All celebrities are the same Lilly. They only care about the fame, the money, and the fans screaming for their attention. They think that their better than us small folks" I explained. Whether Lilly wanted to believe me or not it was the truth. I know from first-hand how famous people can just lead you on. They think that you should be grateful for getting any attention at all from them. Aching memories flashed my mind and I stubbornly held back the tears.

"That is where you are very wrong Emma Swan. Not all celebrities are in it for the fame! They do it because it's their passion and that they want to inspire people like us all over!" she spoke passionately.

I looked up at the slightly taller teen with empty eyes. "You're still thinking like a kid Lilly. Adults like famous folks don't care what we dream for our futures. They only care about the money and the fame, whether you want to believe or not"

Lilly shook her head, now getting frustrated with me. "That's not true! People like Ginnifer Goodwin (Snow White) and Josh Dallas (Prince Charming) care about their fans! Did you know they have been together since high school! They got married as soon as they graduated and went after their dream to become actors"

"So? What's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"It shows that real love is out there. People like Ginnifer and Josh don't do it just for the money and the fame. They do it because it's their passion, their dream" she explained. "Even after their tragic past they kept going on and working hard for their dreams" she added.

My right eye brow rose up a little. "What tragic past?" I asked curiously.

"Didn't you know?" she asked surprised.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry but I don't look up the history of celebrities like a certain someone I know" I smirked.

She laughed and lightly shoved me. "Hush you, it's called keeping up to date"

"It's called being obsessive much"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" she asked.

I laughed. "All right, all right already, please tell me a story Lilly"

It was her turn to roll her eyes as she began to tell me about the actors. "Apparently Ginnifer got pregnant just before her wedding with Josh. She and Josh were so excited and really couldn't wait to be parents. They were still going to go after their dream and become actors, but they were happy to put that dream on hold for a few years to raise their little baby. However, when the child was born she was really small and the doctors didn't expect her to make it through the night. Ginnifer and Josh prayed that their baby girl would make it. While they slept someone wicked came and took their baby! The doctor said he was certain that without the right environmental care that child probably died only hours or even an hour after the kidnapping. Poor Ginnifer's heart was completely broken when her baby girl was taken. Josh was a mess also, he felt like a failure to his family. He blamed himself for so long for not being able to protect his sick baby girl. Even though they know the chance of their little girl still be alive is slim to none they haven't given up on trying to find out what happen to her. So you see Emma not all celebrities are in it for the money and fame. Their love for each other and their common dream for one another was able to get them through their darkest times" she explained proudly.

I had to admit I was pretty impressed with the story. Something about it seemed odd though, I don't understand why but I suddenly found myself wanting to learn more about them. I still hated celebrities, but this story just grabbed my attention so easily that it just felt strange.

"So Emma what do you think now?" she asked grinning.

"Pretty impressive I guess, but I still hate celebrities" I said stubbornly. Right at that moment the bell began to ring for first period.

"Ug Emma you are so stubborn!" she sighed but I just grinned. I grabbed my red backpack and moved my long blonde hair out of the way to the side as Lilly followed me to class. After hearing the story about the baby kidnapping I couldn't get it out of my mine. Maybe it's because I could understand that little girl wherever she might be. If that girl really did survive I'm sure her life has been nothing but hell like mine. While I was growing up I was told that my parents never wanted me and gladly gave me up. For so long I have always hated them for abandoning me into this life, but lately I've really been wanting to meet me them. I know I shouldn't want anything to do with them after they threw out a helpless infant like me. However despite my frustration, my heart ached to know why. Why did they give me up, was it really because they didn't want me at all? If that was the case than why not just have an abortion? Death would have been better than the things I've been through. Although my answers will probably never be explained to me, I know deep down that I will never stop searching. Just like those actors Ginnifer and Josh I simply refuse to give up, despite the odds against me I won't stop searching for the truth!

**TBC! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Family is Forever**

**Ok a couple things I need to mention. I noticed in the last Chapter that I have Ginnifer and Josh married and completely forgot to change Ginnifer's last name to Dallas. In this story she will be known as Ginnifer Goodwin Dallas. Most people will just call her by her first name though so it really doesn't matter. A few crazy fans might yell out Ginnifer Goodwin instead of yelling out her full name. **

**Anyway just thought I should throw that little note in there so that there wasn't any confusions. Also thank you so much for the reviews! I wasn't so sure if anyone would really like this idea, but I thought it would be something completely new to read. **

**Chapter 2 **

The day was long, but eventually it finally came to an end. Lilly would simply not stop talking about the Once Upon A Time cast coming to our town. She was telling it to everyone and anyone that was willing to listen to her big news. By the end of the day the entire school was beyond excited. Once last period ended I quickly headed out the door ready to get away from the gossip of Once Upon A Time. It wasn't that I disliked the show; the show itself was actually very clever compared to most of the crap that was on TV these days. It's just I hated celebrities period!

I know that these actors do a fantastic job in bringing these characters to life; that is something I can't even deny. But when I watch something like Once Upon A Time I ignored the fact that they are real people from our world. I pretend that the show is sending me into another world like it's supposed to.

Once I made it out of the school I headed down the long road that led me home. Because I was only 14 I obviously couldn't drive, and well my foster parents don't want anything to do with me really. The only reason they even agreed to take me in at all was because my foster mother Lisa is good friends with one of the ladies that worked in the foster care system. She begged her to take me in and promised I wouldn't be any trouble; that I could practically fend for myself. Eventually the woman agreed for her friend to take me in, but who knows how long it'll last. I am so tired of being switched from one family to the next. Sometimes I wish I could just hide out in the woods forever and just be on my own, just like everyone else wanted me to be. After the seven mile walk I finally made it to the middle class home I was living in.

The house was settled near the end of town, close to the famous Redwood forest. I thought about just running into the woods for a few hours before going into the two story white home, but I had homework that needed to get done first. Despite what my foster parents may think I am a bright girl. I get all straight A's and plan to become a detective someday. I want help solve crimes and help find missing children so that they can be with their real family.

With a sigh I finally headed inside the old home and wasn't surprised to see Lisa sitting in the living room with her laptop. Lisa was an author that wrote books for children, and was almost always writing. Her husband Dayne owned the Redwood Bar in town; it has been in his family for years. I slowly and quietly tried to make my way up the stairs without being noticed, but it was pointless.

"Emma in the living room now" she ordered.

I swear the woman had eyes behind her head! I flinched at the demanding tone, already knowing I must have done something wrong but couldn't even think of anything in particular. I slowly made my way towards the older woman and stood in front of her as she remained seated on the black leather couch.

"Do you know why I called you in here?" she asked. Her dark brown eyes didn't even leave the computer screen as she continued to write. How could someone like her even wright books for children, she doesn't even like kids! Lisa always said that it was easy money for her.

"Not a clue, afraid I'm not a mind reader" I replied sarcastically.

She looked up at me angrily. "I don't need that attitude brat. I am mad because you didn't clean this house yesterday. It is your chore to keep this place spotless for your father to come home to" she explained.

I glared at her. "That man is not my father!" I spat. "And I told you that I had a ton of homework that needed to get done, the house isn't even dirty" I yelled.

It was true, this house was always clean. The wooden floors down stairs, and upstairs were always spotless. The place was nearly dust free, and besides I care more about my school work than someone else clean home.

She closed her laptop shut and placed it down beside her. Lisa than stood tall, easily towering over my 5ft size with her 5ft and 6 inches. Her long raven black hair that was usually straight was curly today, and her dark eyes looked at me with pure hate. Her pale white skin looked almost red as anger seemed to boil through her veins.

She raised her arm up and slapped me hard across the face. I could have dodged the hit if I wanted to, but I probably deserved this. I learned from a very young age that arguing back at the foster parents was never wise, no matter how right you may actually be.

"You are an ungrateful brat you know that" she softly spoke.

My eyes refused to look at her as I looked down at the floor, trying to ignore the stinging my cheek was now enduring.

"All you care about is yourself, do you realize that I could throw you out without even caring about what happens to you. If you don't want to be sent back to that foster care shelter I suggest you get to that cleaning now! Your homework can wait until chores are done" she explained. With that said she took her seat back and reopened her laptop. My mind was blank while I went upstairs. I knew I should yell, and demand my right to get my school work done, but I simply didn't have the energy to fight today. I was just so tired of the abuse. Thankfully it didn't take me more than a couple of hours to get the house to Lisa's liking and I was finally free to get my homework done. By the time I was able to get everything done it was late, nearly passed eight. I normally would have had my work done hours ago, but that damn cleaning took a good amount of my time.

Suddenly I heard a loud slam down stairs and knew Dayne was home. Shit! I hadn't even begun making dinner for him!

"EMMA SWAN!" he yelled.

I instantly jumped off my single size purple bed and ran down stairs. Lisa was still in the living room, now watching some stupid romantic comedy movie. I stood in front of the 6ft tall black guy as he looked down at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Where is my dinner?" he asked angrily.

"She was too busy doing school work" Lisa explained sarcastically.

Damn bitch, this guy is your husband. Why the hell should I have to feed his lazy ass?

"Damn it girl, your school work is done after the house is cleaned, and my dinner is cooked" he demanded.

"But…I had so much to do Dayne" I tried to explain.

"Boo hoo, come cry to me when you have a business to run" he fake cried. He then grabbed me by my arm and I already knew where he was taking me, to his room. I struggled to break free from his grip.

"Please don't!" I begged. "I can go make you dinner now, please!"

He ignored my cries as he opened his door and slammed it behind us. I was harshly thrown to the floor and couldn't help but cry from the harshness. My eyes widen in horror as he began to remove the belt from his pants.

"NO!" I begged.

"Shut up brat. You have to learn the rules around here" he stated coldly. He then began striking me with the belt. Every hit stung my back like a knife piercing through my skin. I cried and begged him to stop, but he just continued to ignore. I began to wonder if this pain would ever end. Why couldn't I have real parents that loved me? That didn't want to hurt me over the littlest mistakes? Tears freely feel from my deep green eyes as I pictured a warm and loving mother embracing me into her arms. And picturing a father telling me how proud he is to have a daughter like me.

After what felt like eternity Dayne finally stopped hitting me with his belt, but that didn't end the abuse. He started kicking me in the stomach. Dayne was always smart never to leave marks that could easily be seen. Lisa didn't do more than the occasional slap; no she was more into the mental abuse. Eventually Dayne finally became bored, but my night wasn't over just yet.

He knelt down and pulled me by my long blonde hair and I cried out in agony. "Get my dinner started now bitch" he ordered. All I could do was nod weakly as he grinned wickedly. He released his grip and allowed my broken form to fall to the floor. "Better be out there cooking in five minutes brat, or you'll really get have a long night of beating ahead of you" he warned.

My body shivered as he finally left the room. I tried to get up, everything hurt and my back was stinging like it was on fire. I let my tears fall in agony wishing my life was different. Why couldn't my birth parents just have tried to love me? If they never really wanted me to begin with, than I truly wish they would have just aborted me, death would have been better than all this. If I hadn't been born than I would have never had to know this pain, I would have never learned what it was like to not be wanted.

"Emma Swan!" Dayne shouted.

I cringed at his warning tone and quickly got myself up, while ignoring the shots of pain shooting through my body. Once I finally made it to the kitchen I quickly got started on cooking.

"Since it took you so long to get dinner started you get no food tonight" Dayne spat. He then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to sit next to his wife.

My stomach growled with hunger but I ignored its plea for food and concentrated with getting this done so I could just crawl into bed already. Almost twenty minutes later dinner was done and the crazy couple was eating their food away. I was about to head up the stairs when I heard Lisa yelling for my name.

"You stay and watch us eat girl. This will teach you to get dinner on time from now on" she mocked.

My eyes widen at her cruelty. Tears were threatening to fall but I refused to let them. I stood my ground as I ignored every aching part of my body. I was certain that Dayne had broken a few ribs; I shuttered to even think how bad my back looked. The two took their damn time with their eating, but once they were done they ordered me to clean the dishes and said I could go to bed once I was finished. I took care of the dishes in no time and gladly headed upstairs to my room, finally solitude. I slowly and carefully changed into my red-set pajamas and crawled into bed. Once alone I finally let the tears fall freely, I have lost count on how much these people have made me cry this evening. My tiny body shivered as the silent tears continued to fall endlessly.

'Mommy, Daddy, why did you hate me?' These were my last thoughts before darkness finally consumed. I felt like a helpless little child that could do nothing to change her fate. If my fate was to ever change then I would need a family to save me. A family to really love me, and want me.

**-Meanwhile somewhere in L.A-**

Ginnifer Goodwin sat up in bed gasping for air. She could feel herself shaking, but she wasn't even cold and didn't understand what was wrong with her.

Josh turned so that he could look up at his wife. "Gin everything all right?" he asked concerned.

She turned to looked down at her loving husband and gave him a sad smile. "I'm fine sweetheart just a bad dream" she answered.

Josh than sat himself up and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Gin you been having these dreams for the past few weeks now, and your shaking" he said filled with worry. Josh loved his wife more than anything and hated to see her hurting in anyway.

Ginnifer sighed and leaned into Josh. "I don't understand Josh. I keep hearing this girl crying for me, begging me to find her, but I can't even see her face; or her for that matter. I'm in a dark room while she keeps pleading for me, I feel so helpless"

"Does she call you by name?" he asked curiously.

"No, she…she calls me mom or mommy" Gin answered.

Josh sighed he knew that ever since losing their little girl 14 years ago Gin has never been completely the same again. Although the two tried to never give up in finding their little one, Josh knew as time went on the chances became more unreachable for answers.

"Gin you know the chances of our baby girl still being alive are small right" he asked carefully.

"Of course I know that, but I can't give up hope. Oh Josh I think our little girl is out there somewhere and really needs us" she cried softly.

Josh began to rub her back in hopes to help bring some form of comfort to his wife. "I'm sure that if our little one is still really alive than we will find her one day, I promise you Gin" he vowed.

"I just wish I could hold her in my arms" A tear escaped and Josh gently whipped it away his thumb.

"I know dear, I know. But our little girl has her mother's stubborn will. I'm sure she could make it through anything" he replied.

A small smile graced Ginnifer's lips. Even though people have been telling Josh and Gin that they should just give up on the thought of ever seeing their baby girl again they absolutely refused. Ginnifer Goodwin knew that her baby was out there somewhere, and that she needed her to find her. She silently vowed to her darling little Emma that she would find her, even if she had to search the entire world for her.

"Let's try and get a few more hours of sleep dear, we have an early flight tomorrow remember"

Ginnifer sighed. "Your right love, I can't wait to see the rest of the cast again. That long break was nice, but I miss everyone, they really all do feel like family"

Josh smiled at his wife and couldn't agree more. "Yeah it'll be nice getting back to work for our second season, I really can't wait to see how the scrip will play out"

He then laid back down with his wife as she rested her head against his warm chest.

Ginnifer than looked up at her husband with a seductive smile gracing her lips. "And I can't wait to have you as my prince Charming again"

Josh laughed. "I'm always charming dear" he smirked.

"I couldn't agree more" she replied with a soft laughed. She slowly leaned down to her husband, planting a passionate loving kiss onto his lips. When she kissed him it was like sparks went through her body, even after all these years he could still make her melt into his arms. She sighed in contentment as she rested her head back down onto his chest and closed her eyes. While in the world of dreams she saw herself holding her little Emma.

**TBC! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Family is Forever**

**Hello my awesome readers! I am so happy that you are all enjoying the story so far. Your reviews keep inspiring me and I just love hearing from you guys. All right enough of me and on with the story! **

**Chapter 3 **

It was cold and I was miserable, every step felt like my body wanted to break. I was on my way to school and all I wanted to do was crawl back into bed and hide under my covers forever. I still had a couple of miles to go when I suddenly heard my cell phone vibrating inside my jean pockets.

Sighing I pulled it out already guessing that it would be Lilly. What a big shocker I was right.

_BIG NEWS GIRL! GET TO SCHOOL ASAP! _

I shook my head, I could practically see Lilly jumping up and down while texting me. I was about to text the girl back when I suddenly felt rain, it started out slow but then quickly came pouring down. Great, just freaking fantastic, and of course I didn't have a damn umbrella with me today. I quickly placed my phone back into the safety of my pockets and placed my hoodie up over my head. It really sucks having jeans on in the rain, I could already feel them being completely soaked. Normally a walk like this was nothing for me, but I had to walk insanely slow so as not to hurt my broken ribs. At the pace I was going, I already knew I would be late for first period. I just prayed that the teacher wouldn't let my foster parents know, I really can't go through another night like yesterday.

I was probably about three more miles from the school when I suddenly saw a black limo driving by. When they passed me a splash off water hit me hard. I was completely soaked even more so than before.

"Thanks a lot ass whole!" I yelled. Tears were threatening to fall and I knew whoever was in that limo couldn't possibly even care what they just did. I almost wanted to just ditch school; everything was hurting so much that I wanted to scream. My body was shivering from the cold as I wrapped my arms around my pathetic self. Whoever had been in that limo was probably some rich bastards that didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves.

Nearly twenty minutes later I finally made it to the school! When I made it to the parking lot my green eyes widen in shock and anger. Sitting right near the school building was that damn limo! Grumbling some inappropriate words I made my way into the school. I decided that it would be good to head for the restroom first so that I could at least try and dry myself up a little. Once inside I grabbed as many paper towels as I could. I dried up my face and attempted to dry my soaked hair as much as I possibly could as well. Once done I threw the towels away and grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. I was nearly out when I suddenly bumped into someone and lost my balance completely, which caused me to hit the hard floor harshly. I cried out from the sudden fall, and the aching pain that was shooting through my broken ribs.

I heard a gasp. "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention" she quickly explained. The voice sounded so since and angelic like, it almost helped block some of the pain out, but only a little.

I looked up and my eyes widen at site before me. The woman held out her hand in order to help me up. I couldn't believe who it was, if Lilly were here she would be freaking out right now.

I looked at the woman like she was crazy and she chuckled lightly. "I promise my hand won't bite" she smiled.

I was about to take the offered hand but then I remembered that this woman was the thing I hated most, a celebrity! I don't know why she was here at our school, but it was her damn limo that had gotten me more soaked then I cared for. I glared at the unwanted hand and had wrapped an arm around my screaming ribs as I got myself up without her help. "I'm fine thanks" I grumbled annoyed.

She looked at me confused with somewhat familiar green eyes. "I really am sorry for bumping into you like that. I was texting to a friend when I should have been paying attention to where I was going" she explained.

I shook my head. "It's no big. Look I'm already late to class as it is so I really need to get going" I replied plainly.

"Wait please. Is there anything I can do for you, I feel bad for causing you to fall like that. It looked like it really hurt" she asked concerned.

"No thanks, I'm good. It was more surprising than painful" I lied easily. I was about to leave when curiosity just kept crawling through my mind. Turning around to face the actress I asked. "Just what are you doing here at a high school anyway?" I asked.

Her concerned look quickly became a warm smile. "Some of the cast and I came here to see if anyone at the school would like to be extras on the show for Once Upon A Time" she explained.

I rolled my eyes, in other words a way for them to get more views. "Well at least now I know what the big news was that Lilly was trying to tell me this morning" I said.

"Umm…." The actress started to reply.

I sighed. "Emma, my name is Emma" I said.

For a moment it looked like the woman was staring at me in shock. Her green eyes looked lost in another time, but she quickly recovered and spoke. "Emma, I still feel really bad for hurting you. Would you be interested in being an extra for the show? It would be lots of fun and the people we work with are really nice" she offered.

If Lilly was here she would probably have passed out right now, but I'm not Lilly. This woman was probably more afraid of me making her look bad and telling fans how she knocked me off my feet even if it was an accident.

"Listen Ginnifer Goodwin thanks for the offer but no thanks. No offense to you personally, but I hate celebrities and I don't want anything to do with them. However if you really want to make it up to me that badly even though the fall was an accident, it would be nice if you could let my friend be an extra. She is a huge fan of the show and would probably do anything to meet the cast" I explained.

When I said that I hated celebrities the actress looked hurt and for some reason I almost felt guilty. She put on a sad smile. "What is the name of your friend dear?" she asked.

"Lilly Jackson she's a freshmen like me" I explained. I pulled out my cell and groaned. "Damn first period is nearly over, look I really have to go" I said and quickly left the actress. I could tell that she wanted to say more but I was already going to be in enough trouble as it is.

**-Back in the bathroom- **

What is this strange feeling? I feel like my heart is screaming at me to run after the young girl that was no longer with me. She looked like she was in serious pain and I feel so horrible for causing her so much stress. Why did she hate celebrities so much? I sighed knowing it was useless to get answers at the moment and decided to take care of personal needs first.

While I was washing my hands I heard someone coming into the bathroom.

"Lana?" I asked.

Lana Parrilla, despite playing as the evil queen on the show, she and I are really good friend in real life.

She smiled softly. "Just coming to see what's taking you so long. Some of the high school kids are screaming for you" she explained.

I laughed lightly. "Are you sure that you're not just trying to send your crazy fans over onto me?" I questioned.

She gave me a fake hurt look. "Come on Gin you know I would never do that to you. I'm not as wicked as my character is" she grinned.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my red purse before heading out into the hall with Lana.

While heading back to the cafeteria my mind was racing. That girl shared the same name as my little baby, and I know this hasn't been the first time to meet another girl called Emma, but she looked so much like Josh!

Before reaching the cafeteria doors I felt Lana's arm wrap around my shoulders gently. "All right Gin what's wrong?" she asked softly.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean what's wrong?" I asked.

She just rolled her eyes. "Gin it's easy to see when something is on your mind, did something happen?"

I sighed and we both stopped making our way back to the screaming fans. Since we were going to have auditions for extra cast members after school hours, we had agree to meet a certain amount of students throughout the day so that the cafeteria wouldn't be flooded with all the students at once, and so that we could get a chance to meet all the fans before the actual auditions.

"When I was heading to use the restroom I had accidently bumped into one of the students and caused her to fall" I explained, still feeling extremely guilty. I could still remember the painful cry that came out of her.

"Is that all? Did you apologize to her?" Lana asked.

"Of course, I felt so bad for causing her pain. The fall looked like it really hurt her" I quickly replied.

"Then I'm sure she's fine. Heck I bet she got up begging for an autograph right? And probably forgot all about the fall" Lana chuckled.

I shook my head. "Actually she doesn't like celebrities. I wanted to make it up to her for causing her to fall like that and asked if she wanted to be one of the extras on the show but she said she didn't want anything to do with celebrities and asked if we could let her friend take her place instead"

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Really now that's interesting, I don't think I have ever heard of teenager hating celebrities. I mean most teens usually have at least one celebrity role model that they love"

"No, she said that she hates all celebrities" I explained sadly.

"Hey you don't need to get all depressed about it Gin. As a celebrity you should already know that not everyone is going to love you"

"I know, and it's not that. But Lana something about this girl is pulling me to her, even though I know nothing about her"

"Really? Did you get her name?" she asked curiously.

I looked up at her sadly as memories of my baby girl came flashing through my mind. "Her name is Emma"

**TBC!**

**Yes I know I am so cruel to leave you at a spot like this, muhahaha! Send those reviews and I'll be updating soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Family is Forever**

**First I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews. I can't believe how many of you all are actually enjoying the story, and I am so happy that it seems to be an original of its kind. It was my goal to try and bring something new into the fanfic world so I am glad that I could succeed. Now on with the story! **

**Chapter 4**

Lana sighed. "Gin just be…"

"I know Lana. Josh and I have come across girls around her age with the same name before, but we could always see that they were never our Emma. But Lana this Emma, she just looks so much like Josh!" I quickly explained.

My friend wore and unreadable expression while she was deep in thought for a short moment. "Gin let's say for just a minute that this girl could be your kidnapped baby that was taken from you 14 years ago. Just how would you go about trying to find out the truth?" she asked.

We were both quiet and the only thing that could be heard were the screaming fans in the cafeteria. I wasn't sure how I could prove that this Emma might actually be my baby, but I also knew that I couldn't leave the girl, not until I knew the truth at least.

I closed my misty green eyes and sighed heavily. "I don't know Lana, but I have to know" My voice was shaky as I fought the unwanted tears.

Lana wrapped her arms around me and allowed me to shed a few silent tears onto her shoulder. Just moments later I pulled away from my good friend and gave her a small but grateful smile. "Thanks"

"No need to thank me Gin, it's what I'm here for. I'm not sure how will deal with this whole Emma thing, but I'm sure time will tell if she truly is your daughter. Remember where going to be here for nearly a whole year in order to record this new season" Lana explained. **(Not sure if it really takes a year to record a 22 episode season, but we are going to pretend it does in this story)**

I nodded sadly.

She gave me a slight smirk. "Besides right now I need you now more than ever. You still plan on taking on half the crazy fans in there right?" she winked.

I laughed and couldn't help but smile. "Come on you big chicken there just teenagers" I started to grab for the door handle that led us to the screaming fans, back where the rest of the cast waited for our return.

"Teenagers that can scream until my ears bleed. Don't let those innocent faces fool you" she warned lightly. And with that said we finally headed back inside and got another round of ear bleeding screams.

**-Meanwhile down the hall-**

"This cannot be happening!" I grumbled.

"Oh Emma this is going to be the best day ever!" cheered Lilly.

I rolled my eyes and grunted a few words as I folded my arms. When I had entered my first period the class was just about to end and I thought I would be heading for my second period, but no I was heading towards hell. I was heading into a room filled with celebrities and screaming maniac fans! We weren't even to the cafeteria yet and the girls in my class were jumping up and down like five years olds, has Lilly been giving them dance lessons? The teacher didn't scold me too much for being late on account of his excitement to be meeting the cast as well. He had announced that their class would be the next group that got to meet the cast for the next entire period.

Damn, if I had known about this I would have just slept in this morning and waited until the unwanted celebrities were out of my sight. I had already told Lilly about how I met Ginnifer Goodwin and of course she had been extremely jealous, but she forgave me when I told her that I was able to get her in as an extra on the show. She has been telling everyone and anyone that would listen, and the ate her words up with envy.

When we made it to the cafeteria the teacher waited for the other class to come out of the room first. They were all screaming with joy as they talked amongst themselves. I sighed wishing I could escape this damn noise, it was giving me a headache. Once inside the room I was surprised by how many of the cast members were there. They were all sitting at a long table with pens in front of them in order to sign autographs for their fans. Right away the students rushed into the line in order to get their autograph and photos taken with the cast one by one. I on the other hand stood back from my loud peers. I turned to face my history teacher, Mr. Bayne. Mr. Bayne was a young teacher in his early 20s at least. He was thin, almost 6ft in height, light skin, had short blonde hair, and baby blue eyes.

"Mr. Bayne would it be all right if I waited out in the hallway or someplace quiet?" I asked.

He looked at me confused and completely surprised. "Are you sure Emma, don't you want to get your picture taken and get their autographs?" he asked.

I glanced at the cast and spotted Ginnifer Goodwin at the end of the signing table. She looked at me and our matching green eyes met. She looked like she wanted to come over and talk to me but I wanted nothing to do with her, or any of them. I just wanted a quiet place and try and block out the aching pain my body kept screaming out at me with.

I turned my eyes back to the blue ones staring at me curiously and shook my head. "It's nothing personal towards the cast sir, but I hate celebrities and I honestly don't want anything to do with them. Please may I leave to a quieter room?" I asked.

He blanked, completely surprised by my bold but honest answer. I was never afraid to speak out about how I truly felt.

"If you're sure that you really don't want to stay than I have no problem with it. You can go wait in either the library or back in the class room until third period" he replied.

I nodded completely grateful that he didn't ask for more details. I was nearly out the door when I felt Lilly cheerfully grabbed my arm in order for me to turn around and look at her. I had turn so suddenly that a wave of pain shot through my broken ribs. I wanted to cry out from the pain but forced myself to endure it.

"Emma, Emma you have to come meet Meghan (Red Riding Hood, Ruby) she is so cool!" she squealed.

"No Lilly, I'm going to wait in the library until the next class starts" I replied plainly.

Her eyes widen like I had lost my mind. "Emma please! I told her that I wanted her to meet the coolest friend ever!" she begged. She has been calling me this since I told her the big news about her getting into the Once Upon A Time series as an extra.

The screaming fans became louder and suddenly an old memory flashed through my mind. His cruel smile, the screaming fans, the flashing cameras.

I forcefully released my arm and glared at her as she looked at me stunned. "I already told you Lilly, I hate celebrities. I don't want to be here, the noise is just too much" I explained. I tried to make my voice sound empty and annoyed, but even I could hear the shakiness in it. I didn't bother to look back at Lilly, already knowing I had probably hurt her feelings. Sure I felt guilty, but I just couldn't stay in a room filled with celebrities. Once out of the screaming room I found my way towards the quiet library. I found a seat in the back of the room and pulled out my IPod. I turned it onto the song Skin by Alex Johnson and let her music ease my mind into the darkness I craved to lose myself in.

**-Back in the cafeteria- **

While signing another autograph I watched as Emma left the room and wished that I could follow her. She looked really frustrated towards the other girl that had tried to keep her from leaving, but there was something else that I could see in her green eyes, I could see pain. My heart was literally breaking at the thought of this girl hurting in any way. I hated that I couldn't leave this room as easily as she could.

While looking lost I felt Josh's hand squeeze my free hand that sat on my lap under the table. I turned to look at him and gave him a grateful smile, he truly was charming in every way. Without even knowing what was wrong with me, he always knew how to comfort my soul.

"Ginnifer Goodwin I absolutely love you as Snow White!" squealed a fan. I looked up to see the girl that had been talking to Emma just minutes ago.

I smiled kindly towards the young fan. Perhaps I could learn more about Emma through this girl; she seemed kind enough. "Thank you dear, I'm so glad that you are enjoying the show" I said honestly. I held out my hand as she handed me the paper that already had many other signatures from the cast. "Who will this be out to then sweetheart?" I asked.

The poor girl looked like she was about to pass out from excitement and it was almost hard not to chuckle at the girl. She was really adorable. "Lilly, Lilly Jackson!" she replied happily.

I was about to sign my name when the girl replied, but stop to look at her. "Lilly Jackson, you wouldn't happen to be friends with an Emma would you?" I asked.

She nodded with enthusiasm. "That's right, she said the two of you ran into each other in the restroom! She also said I had a guaranteed spot as an extra on the show!" she squealed.

"Yes, she told me all about your love for the show. I'll make sure that the crew remembers you sweetie. I have question for you though, if you don't my mind me asking"

"Sure! You can ask me anything Ginnifer Goodwin!" she replied happily.

I waved my hand gently. "Please dear just call me Ginnifer, or Gin even. I wanted to ask you something about Emma. She told me that she hated celebrities. I know I shouldn't pry but I can't help but wonder why she has such strong feelings against celebrities" I asked carefully.

The once hyper energetic Lilly suddenly bared a sad and distant look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure myself. You see I've only known Emma for a few months now. She started coming to this school near the middle of the year when she moved in with her new foster parents" she explained.

My heart pounded heavily, foster parents!?

'If this Emma really is my baby girl, could these so called foster parents have something to do with the kidnapping all those years ago?' I wondered.

"These parents, are they good to her?" I asked. I needed to know that she had been raised by people that loved her, even if she wasn't my Emma, I needed to know. I noticed Josh glancing at me curiously as he signed another autograph.

Lilly shrugged. "She says that they can be strict, but other than that I've never heard her really complain about them much. She doesn't really like to about her home life, or anything personal for that matter" she explained.

I sighed, I still needed more information but I could see some of the other fans behind Lilly were starting to get impatient.

"Thank you Lilly for your help, and I hope that you'll keep supporting for Once Upon A Time. Oh one more thing Lilly if you don't mind, what's Emma's last name?" I asked curiously just as she was about to get in line for Lana's signature.

"Swan, her full name is Emma Swan" she answered, and then left the line.

I looked over to Josh and could see his face had instantly lost some color as he finally realized what I had been talking about with the young girl.

"Gin you know that she might n…."

"I know!" I said quickly stopping his words. "I know it might not be her, I know that already" my voice was shaking and tears were threatening to fall. Suddenly the screaming fans, and the flashing cameras were no longer in the room with me and Josh. In my mind everyone was gone and it was just me and my husband trying to not let old hopes die from our hearts once again.

I wanted so badly not to be a celebrity for just a few minutes and run to that young girl who was somehow silently calling to my heart.

Everyone was looking at me, some with worry, and others with curiosity. The cameras were still flashing as I took a deep breath to regain my composure. I couldn't let my personal desires ruin this day for the fans.

"I'm sorry about that. Josh and I were just disgusting about a movie we were watching and I couldn't remember one of the names of the actresses" I smiled brightly. Everyone seemed to believe my lie and I felt horrible for it, but they didn't need to know about Emma. It was obvious that Emma hated celebrities for some unknown reason and I didn't want her involved in this world if it was too painful for her. Still, once this day was over I was going to find Emma and try and get her to open up to me somehow. I know I have no right to bother her, but my heart was aching so much to know. I sighed and continued on with the autograph signings. The whole time I was now wearing my fake smile to cover up the burning desire to run out of this room and to find Emma.

**TBC! **

**Fun question for the readers out there. What would you do if the Once Upon A Time cast came to visit your school, or home town, for those that are no longer in school?! Also don't forget those amazing reviews! I seriously love hearing what you guys have to say about this story! As always, I'll be updating soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Family is Forever**

**You guys seriously give out the best reviews ever, thank you so much for the inspiring words! **

**Chapter 5**

My eyes felt heavy as they finally fluttered open from the short slumber of peace that I was granted. The library had been completely empty during the free period that I had been given, while listening to my music I had fallen into a deep sleep. Due to being in such pain after the abuse last night, I had barely been able to get any sleep at all. I hadn't even realized just how tired I really was until my eyes closed as I welcomed the darkness gratefully. I lifted my head off from the table it had been resting on and glanced at the time on my IPod.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled, standing up in shock! I let out a small whimper as I wrapped my arms around my hurt ribs. A wave of pain shot through me for standing up so suddenly and quickly. It was already 3pm! I had slept through the entire day; I can't believe it, I am in for some serious shit when I get home. Why the hell didn't a teacher come and get me? I can't believe that I actually slept through every bell ringing for the classes, hadn't Lilly wondered where I was during lunch?

I sighed as I shoved my IPod into the back of my jean pocket and carefully gathered up my backpack. I rubbed the tired sleep out of my eyes and headed down for the crowded hall that was flooded with kids rushing to get home. I finally made it to my locker and spotted Lilly at her locker, which was right next to mine.

Her eyes widen with glee and surprise when she spotted me. "Emma there you are! I thought you had left and returned home for the day?" she questioned me.

I raised my right eyebrow completely confused. "Why would you think that? I only left for second period, but I ended up falling asleep in the library and somehow slept through the entire day. Why didn't Mr. Bayne or someone come and get me after not showing up for class?" I asked.

"Oh Emma you missed it all completely! After the classes all got to meet the cast they decided to start auditions right away! And every class was free study day due to all the excitement everyone was in. The teachers didn't even bother to take attendance since they were certain that nobody would be trying to skip out of school today" she laughed. "I just figured you went on home since you didn't show up for lunch" she added.

Well at least that means I wouldn't be getting a call to home for missing my classes, thank God! Lilly pulled out her phone and practically shoved it in my face.

"Look, look Emma I got to meet all of them! They were all really nice!" she squealed happily.

I let Lilly have her little fun showing me her pictures and telling me all about her amazing day as I put away my books back into my locker. Since all of my classes were nothing but free time today, that meant I had no homework this weekend.

"Oh by the way Emma, Ginnifer Goodwin was asking about you" she said.

While placing a book inside my locker my body froze, and my heart started pounding loudly. It was never good when a celebrity started asking questions about you, that always meant that they were taking a personal interest in you, not good! Not looking back at Lilly I ask. "What did she want?" my voice was cold, but shaky as well.

"She said that you told her how you hated celebrities and was just curious as to why you hated them. I told that I didn't really know for sure because I have only known you for a few months and don't know much about your personal life. I also told her that you just started going to school here recently after moving in with your new foster family" she explained.

I slammed my locker loudly and turned to face Lilly. "Why would you tell her about them?" I asked angrily.

By now the hall was nearly empty as her eyes looked at me stunned. "What the heck is wrong with you Emma? I was just explaining how you recently moved here. She was interest in knowing about you" she answered annoyed.

"My life is none of her concern. Once she's gone from here she'll probably be living it up in one of the three or four mansions that she and her husband probably own anyway" I replied.

"Actually we only own one mansion back in L.A" said a voice.

Once again my body froze as my heart pounded like beating drums. Lilly squealed like a maniac as she ran over to the actress that I knew was now behind me. What the hell was she still doing here?

"Ginnifer, Josh what are you two still doing here?" Lilly asked.

"Oh Josh and I decided to take a short walk around the school. Being at a high school was kind of bringing back old memories for us" she answered.

"That's right! You guys were high school sweethearts weren't you?" I could tell Lilly was ready to burst even without looking. I didn't want to turn around and face them, they were celebrities, celebrities were cruel! But even if I knew all this, something about her voice was just so warm and inviting, it was getting really hard not to face her.

"Since freshmen year, the moment are eyes met I just knew I had to be with her" Josh explained proudly.

"That's so romantic" Lilly sighed.

My heart pounded even faster, why were these voices calling to my broken heart? Finally I turned to face the celebrities and Lilly as I zipped up my backpack.

"Lilly I'll be heading home now" I announced. Need to escape, now!

"Wait Emma, would you like a ride home? We could drop the both of you home off if you like" Ginnifer asked.

I stared at the celebrity couple and saw something strange in their eyes, hope? Why would they care so much about giving me a ride home, could this be some kind of trap?

I shook my head as I placed the hoodie over my long blonde hair. Although the ride sounded so tempting for my aching ribs, there was just no way that I could let these two have the possibility of meeting someone like my foster mother. "No thanks I like walking home, it isn't far" I explained simply.

"Emma are you crazy!? These people actually want to give you a ride home which is probably in a limo!" Lilly begged.

I rolled my eyes, oh yeah I remember that damn limo that got me soaked with dirty water. "Calm down Lilly, I'm sure they'll still be happy to take you home. You know that I like walking" I explained calmly.

"But you walk seven miles to and from school every day Emma!" she whined.

Ginnifer gasped. "You walked to school this morning during that heavy rain storm, couldn't your foster parents have given you a ride?" she asked. She looked shocked, hurt, and even a bit angry?

I glared at Lilly for a moment and she looked at me apologetically for letting her words slip. With a sigh I faced the celebrity. "My foster parents are busy people and don't always have the time to drive me to school, but I really don't mind. Seven miles really isn't that much once you've become use to it" I explained.

"But walking in that rain this morning, you could have gotten sick" she said concerned.

For a moment I was surprised at how much worry I could hear that was coming from the actress. I honestly didn't know what to think at this point anymore. I shrugged. "I don't get sick easily, besides a little rain never killed anyone" I replied.

"Won't you please reconsider to allow us to give you that ride home Emma?" asked Josh.

"Sorry but I don't take rides from strangers" I answered stubbornly.

"Oh Emma there not strangers, they are famous actors that want to give us a ride home, please Emma, please!" Lilly begged.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Lilly you act like there gods or something. It doesn't matter if there famous or not, they are still people like us, and are no better than we are" I explained calmly.

Lilly gave me her sad puppy dog face and I was close to cracking. Despite acting cold and tough towards the girl I could never really be as cold as I tried to be. It didn't help with the fact that my ribs were practically begging for that ride home. I looked at the famous couple and could see so many different emotions through their eyes, hope, sadness, concern, pride, love? My mind was racing with questions that I was too afraid and too stubborn to ask.

"I know there not gods Emma, but they are good people that help bring us a magical show to a world where most television shows have gone to the toilets these days. I also know that you enjoy the show just as much I do Emma, but you are just too stubborn to admit it" Lilly argued now annoyed.

"Girls, please you don't need to argue" said Ginnifer concerned.

I glared at Lilly already frustrated from the aching pain and everything that has happened within these last 24 hours. All I wanted to do was hide away in the woods, away from everyone and everything, no more pain, no more hurting please, I'm just so tired.

Despite having that nice long day of sleeping my soul felt exhausted, too exhausted to argue anymore. Honestly I just didn't care anymore. "Fine I'll take that ride home if the offer is still available" I grumbled.

Both actors looked surprised but their eyes were filled with excitement. "Thank you Emma this will be wonderful" Ginnifer spoke honestly.

"Where do you girls live?" asked Josh. It looked like he was trying to control his excitement, and Ginnifer looked like she wanted to jump up and down.

"This is so cool!" squealed Lilly. Too late, Lilly was already jumping up and down for the both of them. "I live just a block away from Emma in Redwood Raven neighborhood" Lilly explained.

"That's not too far from the hotel that we are staying at. I remember us passing by that area on are way when we first arrived" Josh smiled.

I sighed and started heading towards the exit. I could feel that no one was following me and I looked back at the confused couple and the still bouncing Lilly. "Well are we going?" I cocked my head to the side.

Ginnifer smiled brightly and headed over to me. "Of course were coming. So Emma, do you really like Once Upon A Time?" she asked hopefully.

Josh and Lilly trailed behind us as Lilly was bombarding the poor man with a million questions at once.

I grumbled stubbornly at the pleading hope in her eyes, how could I lie to a face like that? It would be like kicking a puppy. "Yes I like it"

"So who's your favorite character then?" she asked grinning playfully. We made it outside and I noticed that the limo was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the limo?" I asked.

Josh headed for brand new looking black Volvo as he pulled out a set of keys to unlock the back seat door. "The rest of the cast left earlier than us and we like to travel with just the two of us when we can. This is just a rental" he explained.

Lilly whistle. "Well it certainly is no limo, but I'm not complaining" she grinned. She ducked her head and took her seat on the far left behind the driver's seat smiling cheerfully.

"Back to the question Emma, who's your favorite?" Gin asked curiously.

I blinked and glanced back and forth from Gin to Josh, not quite sure what to say. "Umm I like them all" I tried.

"My favorite is Snow White!" Lilly shouted from inside the car. I had already placed my backpack on the floor of the car, and was about to get in before I got cornered between the actors that were staring at me like curious kids needing answers.

"Come on Emma you have to have a favorite, Josh and I won't care who it is. Were just really curious" she nearly begged me with her deep green eyes.

"You might not like it" I explained carefully.

"Oh Emma neither of us are going to get mad or anything" Josh chuckled.

"All right, all right it's Regina" I answered. **(No this will not be a Swan Queen fic or anything like that. Emma has her reasons to why she favors Regina's character) **

Gin, Josh, and Lilly all looked surprised. "But she's evil!" Lilly cried. "Lana is great though!" she quickly added.

"She only became evil because of her wicked mother. Evil is made not born" I stated stubbornly. Honestly, after everything I have been through it's amazing that I haven't become evil myself. I know that I was no angel, far from it actually, but I would never hurt another person intentionally. Not unless I was defending myself.

"I also believe in that statement" said Ginnifer. I looked up at her and she gave me a warm smile with pride. Josh opened the door for his wife and we both finally climbed in as he went over to the driver's seat. Ginnifer was sitting in the front passenger's seat.

"Well I think Regina is planning something wicked and cruel, didn't you see that evil smile at the end of the season!?" asked Lilly.

Josh was smiling as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I gave him the direction to our homes and he thanked me.

"I think she is just trying to cover up the pain she is feeling inside. I also think that deep down she really could be good, if given the chance" I said.

"Do you guys know how they plan on doing the second season yet? Surely you all have gotten your scripts by now?" Lilly asked curiously with excitement.

Ginnifer turned around slightly so that she could look at us. "Sorry but where not allow to give away anything. We only know a little bit about the second season ourselves" she explained. "So Emma, Lilly told me that you just moved here a few months ago. Where are you from original, if I may ask?" she asked curiously.

My eyes became empty as I thought about my birth place; I honestly had no clue where I was born. I was told that I had been found in Boston, New York and left to die on the side of the road. Apparently I had been so small that people said I should have died within hours after my birth anyhow. "I'm not exactly sure where I was born, but I am from Boston, New York as far as I know" I explained. I could feel frustrated tears that wanted to fall but I refused to let them. I hated not being able to answer such a simple question.

Everyone became quiet and uncertain of what to say. I looked into Ginnifer's eyes and could see such sadness, but why? Why would a celebrity like her feel so much sadness for someone like me? What did I matter to her anyway?

"Emma…I" It was obvious she wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out what to say.

I blinked back the unwanted tears, this is why I hated talking about my past. It made me feel week, helpless, vulnerable, I couldn't let people see me broken, I just couldn't. "Look it's no big deal really, lots of people don't know where there from or who their real parents are" I said as if it really was no big deal.

"Emma" Lilly said softly.

"If it helps Emma I think that whoever your real parents are, I'm sure that they are missing you like crazy" Ginnifer said carefully.

Josh made a right turn into our neighborhood and I could see that he was heading to Lilly's house first. "How can you be so sure they didn't just throw me away?" I asked stubbornly. My arms were folded and I glared at the actress annoyed. It was because of her that I was feeling so weak, so lost, I hated it!

She shook her head and gave me beautiful smile that seemed to glow, but I could also see tears just barely forming in her green eyes. "Because only foolish parents would try and give away such a bright and beautiful girl like you"

At that moment the car stopped and we were finally at Lilly's but my mind was at complete lost. No one has ever given me such a warm and kind compliment like this before, her voice was so sincere that her words just couldn't be a lie. Lilly softly said goodbye and thanked Ginnifer and Josh as she headed for her home, leaving the three of us completely alone. I didn't know what to say as Josh now drove to my place.

"Believe me I'm no angel" I replied sarcastically, finally regaining my composure.

Josh chuckled. "And believe it or not, but Ginnifer here isn't as sweet as she may look. If you mess with anyone she cares about she won't be as passive as Snow White tends can be at times" he explained almost proudly.

"Oh Josh stop saying such lies" She hit his shoulder lightly with a laugh.

"Is that true? I can't see her really threatening anyone, no offense?" I smiled. The strange part was it was a real genuine smile, how long has it been since I truly smiled like this?

Ginnifer huffed like she was upset but she wore a playful grin to let me know that she wasn't really offended. "It really is true. This one time when we were dating in high school this cheerleader had been trying to flirt with me all day, even though I told her repeatedly that I was already with Gin, the girl just wouldn't give up. Ginnifer had become so irritated with her that she just had to get back at her. So she and Meghan (Red Riding Hood) decided to plot against the cheerleader. Since the cheerleaders usually used the school showers after practice Meghan bought some blue hair dye and emptied out the girl's conditioner so that Ginnifer could pour in the blue hair dye into the condition's bottle. Needless to say that the girl freaked out completely, she was screaming throughout the entire school when she came out of the shower with blue hair" he laughed.

"Hey that girl deserved it! She was known for breaking couples apart by getting the boyfriend to fall for her, and then dumping them once the girl ran home crying" Ginnifer explained.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. For some reason even though I hadn't met the actress Meghan I could easily see her and Ginnifer plotting wickedly against the pathetic cheerleader. The car was filled with laughter as I got to hear some more stories, and despite the pain in my ribs I didn't want to stop enjoying myself. It was so strange, I never allowed myself to feel so carefree before, especially not around celebrities. I still didn't trust these two completely, and I know I shouldn't let myself grow close to them. After all they weren't going to be here forever, every time I allowed myself to grow close to anyone they would suddenly leave me. I don't know if I would be able to handle it if I grew close to these two, just to watch them leave. All too soon we finally arrived to my place and I found myself not wanting to leave the safety of this car. Once I left this car I knew that I would be back in my dark world with people that hated me. I almost found myself begging to stay, but I knew I couldn't, nobody could save me from my world.

**TBC! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Family is Forever**

**Once again you guys keep inspiring me to continue on with this story, thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. Here is another fun question for my readers. If you could hang out all day with just one of the OCAT cast members, who would you pick and why?! **

**Chapter 6 **

I didn't want to leave the car but I knew I couldn't stop fate. I grabbed my backpack and placed it lazily over my shoulder. "Umm we'll thanks for the ride" I said. I just barely opened the door when Ginnifer spoke up.

"Wait Emma, I know that you don't want to be an extra on the show. But Josh and I would really love to see you again if your ever free" she asked carefully. I could actually see the hope sparkling in her green eyes.

My mind was yelling at me to say no, it was never good to trust a celebrity. But my heart was fighting against Ginnifer's warm and gentle voice that reminded me of a lullaby.

"I guess so, I would have to ask my foster parents first" I answered hesitantly.

Ginnifer smiled brightly and quickly pulled out a pen as she dug out a small piece of paper from her purse. "The top number is my cell number, and the bottom one belongs to Josh. You can call us at any time you like so that we can set up a day to meet" she explained while writing the numbers.

I blinked surprised as she handed me the small slip of paper. Her hand writing was very graceful like. "Umm thanks, I guess" I shoved the paper into my pocket and got out of the expensive car.

"It really was nice meeting you Emma" said Ginnifer.

"We'll have to meet again soon" Josh added.

"No promises" I said. "But thanks again for the ride" I waved and headed inside the hell I have come to know. When I reached to the front door I glanced back and watched the car pull out of our dirt drive way until the car became invisible to my eyes. With a heavy sigh I opened the door and walked inside to find Lisa staring at me with venom in her dark eyes.

Wanting nothing to with the woman I tried to walk around her, but she was quick and grabbed me by the hoodie of my jacket. The sudden pull caused me to whimper in pain, but I didn't cry as I was force to turn around and look at her.

"Don't walk away from me when I want to talk to you brat" she spat.

I looked up at her with my stubborn green eyes that suddenly held fire in them. I am so sick and tired of people walking all over me! I might not stand a chance against Dayne's larger body, but I held a small chance against Lisa. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that staring down on someone meant that you wanted to speak with them" I said sarcastically.

Like a speeding bullet her hand came flying at me, but ignoring the pain in my ribs I ducked and easily caused her to miss my face.

I slowly and carefully stood back up, now glaring at her hatefully. "I am not some damn punching bag that you and Dayne can strike at whenever you feel like it! I have done nothing wrong to deserve your fucking abuse!" I spat angrily. Normally I would never yell back at foster parents, but my body was tired, my mind was exhausted, and my soul was sick of this abuse. I would rather die than let another hand strike me, I was done being a punching bag. I wasn't sure where all this courage was coming from, maybe it was from Ginnifer's warm voice that was somehow encouraging me to fight back, but even that didn't make much sense to me.

Lisa's face became red with anger. "You ungrateful bitch! My husband and I work hard to keep a roof under your head and this is how you repay us? Who the hell was that giving you a ride home?" she asked furiously.

I folded my arms and leaned my back against the wall. "It was a friend giving me a ride. I told her that I was fine with walking, but she kept on insisting that she give me the ride, and I just couldn't refuse her" I shrugged.

"Did you whine about how you have to walk to school every day, she must have felt sorry for you. You know your father and I work hard all day and that we just don't have to the time to drive you" she explained.

I looked at her with anger spreading through my veins. "I already told you once that man is not my father, and you most certainly are not my mother. And no I didn't whine about how I have to walk to school every day. Ginnifer was just being nice, something you wouldn't possibly understand" I answered.

"Oh so who are your parents then huh, the idiots that left you to die on the side of the road?" she asked grinning.

My body froze and I looked down in shame as tears threaten to fall. I hated when people reminded me that my parents threw me away.

"You should feel damn lucky that Dayne and I decide to put up with you at all. I can understand why your parents abandon you, they probably knew you were going to turn out into being a selfish brat anyway" she mocked cruelly.

Suddenly whatever courage had been spreading through me seemed to quickly disappear with her words. My body was shaking as I fought the unwanted tears. I didn't want to believe in her words, there just had be another reason why I was separated from my family.

Finally I glared up at the woman as I refused to let the threatening tears fall in front of her. "If my parents really never wanted me to begin with then they could have just had an abortion instead of letting me live at all!" I argued viciously.

Lisa looked at me surprised and for a moment I think I had stunned her into silence with nothing to argue back on, but that didn't last long. "Perhaps the dumb bitch was just too far along when she found out that she was pregnant with you. I'm sure she felt disgusted for having a child like you inside her" she nearly laughed.

It was getting harder, and harder to fight these unwanted tears. I needed to get away from here. I quickly dropped my backpack to the floor and ran out the door, completely ignoring Lisa's yelling and the aching pain my body and soul was feeling. As I started running for the forest that wasn't far from my home I could feel the rain slowly beginning to fall, but I ignored it as I ran.

Why did life have to be so unfair?! If my parents hated me so much, why couldn't they have just killed me before I was born into this nightmare? All these thoughts ran through my mind as I ran further and further into the woods and finally letting my tears fall with the rain.

Once I had gotten deep into the forest I headed to a small lake and stared out at the lake as the rain let my tears hide away from the reality of this world. I begin to see the memories of all the pain I have been dealt with. I could see the little me hiding, crying, screaming, and begging for some kind of hope.

Shaking my head from the haunting memories I decided to take a seat on a large rock that stood beside the lake, not caring that I was completely soaked from head to toe by now. The rock had a flat surface and was large enough that I could lay on my back and stretch out my legs if I wanted to, it was about as tall as I was. I decided to lay on my back and placed my arms under my head as a pillow while I looked up at the sky, almost enjoying the feel of the rain washing away my pain. I closed my eyes and thought about today's events.

My mind kept flashing back to Ginnifer Goodwin, she was so kind and gentle that I could almost forget that she was an actress. I allowed my mind to accept the darkness that wanted to take me away from reality and dreamt of a place where a warm and loving family was waiting for me.

**-Meanwhile at Redwood Hotel-**

I couldn't believe how much Emma reminded me of Josh; I really hoped that she would call one of us soon. I hadn't stopped smiling since Josh and I left Emma's place.

"Dear people are going to think you won the lotto or something with that big smile" Josh chuckled as he opened the door to the hotel.

I laughed. "I feel like I have Josh. We might be getting our baby girl back!" I said with excitement.

He looked at me sadly. "Gin we still don't know for certain that she's ours" he said carefully.

I frowned and didn't speak for a moment as we headed for the elevator that led to the top floor to our room. Josh pressed the number 15 button. "I know Josh; I know the chances are one and a billion. But couldn't you just feel it, she has to be our baby" I explained.

Josh sigh and leaned against the wall as the elevator went up to our floor. "It would be great if she was ours. But even if she is ours, what if she doesn't want anything to do with us. She thinks her parents have abandon her, and she hates celebrities"

"We'll just have to explain to her what really happened. She can't hate us for something that was completely out of our control. I still feel guilty that I was unable to protect my sick helpless child every day that passes by, she just has to see that we never wanted her out of our lives" I whimpered softly.

Josh wrapped an arm around me and hugged me gently. "No matter what happens Gin, well find out the truth together" he vowed.

I smiled sadly and snuggled into his loving arms as the elevator door opened and we stepped out of it together. Josh was right; no matter what the outcome of the situation would be, I would always have him by my side. Just as we were about to enter our room Meghan popped out of her room which was right next to ours and came over to us. Meghan as always was dressed up nicely. She had on her dark black jeans, a Gigi blue top with an ombre design, a high neckline, long sleeves, relaxed fit, a raw hem, and one batwing sleeve with draped detailing all along the side. She also had black boots to complete the fitting outfit.

As for me I was wearing simple blue jeans, a simple nice white top, along with black boots, and a Silk Embroidered Kimono by Blu Moon that features an open shawl collar, short sleeves, long fringe trim, and beautiful, ornate embroidery throughout. Josh was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a nice white long sleeve sweater.

"Hey you to, how was the walk down memory lane?" she asked grinning happily. Meghan had no idea about Emma yet, but she knew we had decided to take a look around the school once the other students had already headed home for the weekend.

I smiled brightly at my closest friend. "It was wonderful Meghan" I replied honestly.

Her eyes twinkled. "You know when I was signing some autographs there was this one girl that told me she was a cheerleader but hoped to become an actress someday. The moment she said cheerleader all I could remember was that time you and I got back at the girl that had been trying to steal your man" she laughed.

"Josh and I were thinking about that earlier today also actually" I giggled.

The three of us were laughing loud enough for Lana to hear from her room and to come see what the commotion was all about. Her room was right next to Meghan's and she found the three of us standing in the hall.

"Just what is all this noise about, I thought I had left that all behind back at that school?" She had tried to sound annoyed, but I could see the grin gracing her lips. Lana was in her black high heels, along with a Silk Summer Lovin' Dress by Blu Moon; that features a low back, thin straps, ruffle overlay at the bodice, a relaxed fit, and a V-neck.

"Oh it's nothing, we were just remembering Gin's mean streak back in high school" Meghan answered.

"I was not mean!" I cried.

Josh laughed. "Let's face it dear, you can be quite scary when you want to be"

I rolled my eyes as everyone else seemed to be getting a good laugh.

"So Gin, how did it go?" Lana asked carefully. Her voice had now become serious.

Meghan looked at us confused. "How did what go?" she asked.

I sighed and leaned into Josh, needing his silent comfort. "You remember when I had to use the restroom earlier back at the school?" I asked.

Meghan nodded and grinned playfully. "Secretly I still think that you were trying to leave Lana and I with all the screaming fans. Poor Jared (Henry) didn't know how to handle all the girls fussing for him" she laughed.

I chuckled lightly; Jared was such a sweet kid but he was still getting used to all the spotlight that came with being an actor. "I swear I wasn't ditching you all" I laughed. I calmed myself down and was grateful for the small laugh I had been given, but then became serious. "I met one of the students on the way into the restroom and had accidently bumped into the girl, and caused the poor thing to fall. I had felt really bad because it looked like she was in a great deal of pain but ignored it and said it was nothing" I explained.

"Let me guess she freaked out when she realized who had bumped into her?" Meghan pointed out.

I shook my head. "Lana guessed the exact same thing, but it turns out she hates celebrities and wants nothing to do with them" I answered.

Meghan's eyes widen in surprise. "Boy I bet that was a fun, did she yell at you for causing her to fall, threaten she was going to sue and all that?" she asked annoyed. Meghan was a very protective friend and I could already tell that she wasn't liking the girl, but I had to finish the story before she claimed the girl as an enemy.

"No she didn't threaten me or anything like that. But because I had felt bad for causing her pain I asked if she would like to be an extra on the show. But she declined and said that if I really wanted to make it up to her even though I didn't need to, she asked if I could get her friend to be an extra on the show since she was a big fan of the show and the cast. There's something else you should know about this girl Meghan" I said carefully.

"What is it?"

"Her name, her name is Emma" I whispered softly.

The hallway suddenly became eerily quiet for a few minutes until Meghan finally spoke. She sighed heavily. "Gin, just because…"

"I know already, I know that the chances of her being our Emma are very small. But if you met her you could see it, she looks so much like Josh. And when I'm with her I feel such a strong protective bond that I have never felt towards anyone other than Josh" I explained, quickly cutting off her doubting words.

"Did you get to find anything out about this Emma?" asked Lana carefully.

"Maybe we should take this conversation into one of the rooms" Josh suggested.

"Good plan" Meghan agreed.

Josh opened the door that led to our suite room. The Deluxe king room was really gorgeous with the king size bed that had a gorgeous view of the entire small Redwood town. The room also included a hypo-allergnic down comforters and pillows, triple sheeted beds, new custom-designed mattresses, dimmers on all lamps, high speed wireless internet access, flat screen HD TVs, a small mini bar in the kitchen, and windows that open. The master size bathroom included a luxurious Italian made shower heads, granite vanities, premium AVEDA bath products, premium towels from a Turkish Towel Company, and even plush robes.

The four of us decided to take a seat in the living room that was filled with gorgeous furniture. Josh and I took a seat on the couch, while Meghan and Lana used the free chairs.

I finally explained to Lana and Meghan on my encounter with Emma, and how Josh and I took the girl and her friend home. I explained the strong connection that my heart was pulling towards Emma, and how I just had to find out the truth. Even if it wasn't the truth I wanted it to be, I still needed to know. After I told my tale my friends were quiet and I knew that they didn't want to get my hopes up, but they also wanted to me to see the reality of what I was assuming.

"Gin, if she really is your Emma. What do you and Josh plan to do? You say that this girl hates celebrities, and believes that her parents abandon her. If that's all true I can't really picture her being all thrilled to find out that you two might be her parents" Megan said carefully.

I sighed, I wasn't exactly sure how to answer her.

"Listen, what you two want is to find out if this girl is really your child or not right?" asked Lana simply.

"Of course, we just need to know" Josh answered for me.

"All right then how about this. Try and get the girl to become close to you, let her open up a little, and when you think she's ready tell your story and the theory that you have on her. Then maybe she'll agree to do a DNA test to see if you really are her biological parents" Lana suggested.

"Do you really think that we can get her to trust us? I mean Josh and I were able to get her to laugh today and something tells me she doesn't laugh often enough, but I feel like she has this giant wall around her that she won't let down easily" I replied sadly.

"That's to be expected from someone who has grown up in the foster care system" said Lana wisely.

Meghan nodded. "The girl is probably used to being tossed around into a bunch of different homes and simply gave up trying to be close to anyone" Meghan stated sadly.

A tear silently slipped down my cheek. The thought of my baby girl never being able to know a real mother's love just broke my heart completely, just how much pain has Emma been through all this time. I can never forgive the person that robbed me of my child. Josh wrapped his arm around me and placed his hand on mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We gave Emma both our cell numbers and told her that we would really love to meet her again. She said she has to ask her foster parents first and that she may call us to meet up" Josh added.

Lana nodded. "That's a good start. Perhaps she is already opening up to the two of you. The both of you are going to have to extremely patient with this girl and go at her own pace. It won't make it any easier on her knowing that she hates celebrities"

"Did she explain why she hated celebrities so much?" asked Meghan curiously.

"No, she didn't really want to talk about it. Her friend Lilly doesn't have any idea either. Lilly said that Emma doesn't care to talk much about her personal life at all really" I answered sadly. I suddenly found myself wondering what Emma was doing right now. I wanted to drive back over to her place just so I could wrap my arms around the girl and promise her that everything would be all right.

Meghan sighed. "Like Lana said all we can do is take baby steps for now. I'm not sure if anything happened to her and another celebrity that may have caused the hatred. But if she can see that neither of us many her any harm, then perhaps she'll open up to you two" she said hopefully.

"Either way well be here for you guys no matter what happens" Lana promised.

Josh and I both smiled. "Thank you guys, you both don't know how much that means to us" said Josh gratefully.

**-Meanwhile back in the forest-**

By now the rain had slowly begin to die down as I allowed my eyes to open. It had only been probably an hour or so that I had allowed sleep to take me. I knew eventually I would need to head back home, but I was scared. If I returned home I was certain a beaten would be waiting for me when Dayne got home from work tonight. I knew my fragile body wouldn't be able to handle another night like yesterday. I then remembered Gin and the numbers that she gave me. If I called her could she be my haven from this hell? Would she be too busy to worry about my problems. I couldn't possibly tell her about Dayne and Lisa, but maybe I could hide away them for just a while longer. Finally making up my mind I pulled out the small slip of paper, relieved to see that it hadn't been completely soaked and that the numbers were still readable. I pulled out my phone and begin to dial Gin's number. I prayed with all my might that I could find some kind of safe haven, even if for just one night.

**TBC!**

**Keep those reviews coming guys, and as always I'll be updating ASAP! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Family is Forever**

**Wow I can't believe it, over a hundred reviews after just the first six chapters. I am stunned and blown away! You guys are simply amazing, thank you so much for the inspiring comments! **

**Chapter 7**

It had become dark and once again I didn't finish dialing Ginnifer's number. Every time I started dialing her number I kept trying to see what I would say to her. When I really started to think about what I was trying to do, my mind was screaming at the insanity that I was attempting.

I mean here I am some foster child that was about to cry to a celebrity and practically beg her to let me sleep over, even though we barely knew each other! I know the actress said that I could call her at any time, but, but what if she thought I was taking advantage of her generosity? I suddenly found myself not wanting this actress to hate me. I still hated celebrities, but this one just seemed to keep calling to my aching soul. I sighed and put the cell phone away; finally deciding that calling her this late would only make me sound annoying and needy. The rain had stopped long ago and I let my hoodie down so that my hair could fall down freely as I placed my headphones into my ears and begin listening to Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne on my way back home. I knew that once I return I was probably forfeiting my life, but I couldn't burden my problems onto someone like Ginnifer Goodwin. The woman maybe an actress, but she was too kind to deserve to see my dark world. I wasn't exactly sure what would happen to me when I made it back to the house, but all I could think about was wishing that I had a mother that was kind and warm like the actress I got to meet today.

All too soon the house came into view and Dayne's truck sat in front of the home, almost mocking me silently. My heart was racing and each step towards the front door felt like it had been the longest walk of my life. I removed my headphone and placed them along with my IPod back into my pocket and slowly open the doorway to hell. When I walked inside the place was hauntingly quiet.

I glanced over to the stairs that could lead me to sanctuary up to my room. If I could just make it to my room, then I could lock the door and be safe for the night at least. With determination flowing through my weak body I silently crept my way to the stairs. I was so close that hope washed over me as I nearly made it up the first step. But in a fast movement I suddenly felt someone grab my hoodie and threw me back harshly. I folded my arms over my head as my body rolled over until my back slammed into the wall loudly. I couldn't stop the painful cry that escaped from me. My misty green eyes looked up in horror at a very pissed off Dayne. I wanted to beg him to let me go, to show me some mercy, but my body was in complete shock with fear.

"You have got some nerve to come running back here after you ran out on my wife while she was trying to discipline you!" he yelled. His voice was dark and completely void of any human emotion.

My body flinched in fear and I whimpered at the pain that shot through my body like a burning fire. He knelt down to my level as his dark eyes locked onto mine.

"Once I'm through with you, I want you out of my house for good" he spat. He slowly stood back up as the tears threaten to fall from my already clouded eyes. I already knew what was coming, but my mind was begging for darkness to take me away. He harshly begins to kick me in the stomach, hitting my already broken ribs and I couldn't help but cry out in agony. Every strike felt like a knife gutting me into my skin over and over again. I cried more than I had ever cried in my life I think tonight. He kept striking me with no sense of mercy coming from him. I wasn't sure how much time passed, it felt like an endless nightmare without a single light of hope coming my way.

Eventually Dayne finally stopped the abuse, but not for long. He forced me to sit up as tears fell freely down my stained tear cheeks. He grinned at me wickedly and before I knew it, he was forcing his lips on to mine! He reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. This wasn't the first time a man has forced his lips onto me, but I fought with whatever strength I could find with my small body. I shoved my arms against his chest, desperately trying to push the giant man away from me but it only made him become more violent towards me. He shoved his tongue into my mouth as I tried not to gag while he explored my mouth with his disgusting tongue. I felt his hand going up my shirt while I continue to try and get him off me. I was crying so much so that my body was shaking in horror and disgust as his hands kept going further and further towards my breast. I wanted to scream; I needed to breath and was quickly losing air. He squeezed my right breast hard and finally removed his mouth from mine as I cried out in pain.

"I bet you like that didn't you, you slut" he mocked cruelly.

I couldn't speak, all I could do was let the tears fall in agony knowing that no one was ever going to save me.

"Lucky for you I don't fuck slutty minors" he spat. He finally stood up, looking down at me like I was dirt as my broken body continued to shake. "I want you and your things out of here in no more than thirty minutes or I'll throw you out myself" he warned.

I wanted to move, I begged my body to get and run away but everything hurt. Dayne left me alone and headed for the living room to watch the television with his wife, who had ignored my painful cries without care. Where would I go, I had no place else to turn to, no one to save me. I weakly leaned against the wall in order to help pull myself off the ground. I whimpered in agony and had to let my body catch its breath once I was finally able to somehow get myself standing. Going up the stairs was going to be pure hell, but there was one thing that I just couldn't leave behind. It was the only thing that my birth parents left me, a baby blanket with my name on it. It was a hand-made pink blanket, and the only shred of proof that showed my parents may have wanted me. I couldn't leave it here with these horrid people! Despite the pain waves shooting through my body I slowly made my way up the stars, while having to use the stair handles to keep my body from falling. Once I finally made it to my room I grabbed the baby blanked that hid safely under my pillow and brought it close to my heart crying softly as I tried to picture a place away from all this pain. Other than a few pair of clothes, my phone, my IPod, a tooth brush, and my baby blanket, these were all the things that I have ever owned in my life. Once I had everything I owned in my backpack I slowly and carefully made my way down the long set of stairs. Going down the stairs almost seemed worse than coming up. I stubbornly fought back a new set of tears, I was so sick of crying tonight! When I mercifully finally it made it to the door I didn't even bother to look back at the two people who have brought nothing but hell into my already painful existence.

With a low sigh I looked up into the starry night sky and began to wonder where I should go. I could call up Lilly, but her parents didn't care for me too much. I had only met them once and I could easily see that they didn't like me for no real reason really. I shoved my hands into my front pockets and felt the familiar piece of paper touching my hand. I know calling Ginnifer really was the only option I had left, but I so afraid. What if I sounded like a pathetic homeless child begging her to take me in. I would never ask her to do such a thing of course; I just needed a place to stay until I could figure out what to do. I sighed and began walking into town as I pulled out the slip of paper to call Ginnifer for real this time. If I was going to have the actress come and get me, I certainly didn't want her picking me up at home. No thanks; I rather endure the pain then having the chance of the beautiful actress meeting my ugly foster parents. I only hoped that Ginnifer Goodwin wouldn't be angry at me for calling so late, it was already near midnight.

**-Meanwhile back at the hotel-**

The cast members were having a celebration party for arriving to Redwood and getting excited for their new season in the lobby of the gorgeous five star hotel. The entire cast was drinking and having a good time, while the kid actors were drinking soda and munching on yummy snacks.

Robert (Mr. Gold) and Lana were chatting away about the new season and how dark their characters are going to be this time around with excitement. Alissa (Grace) and Jared (Henry) were playing checkers. Meghan and Beverly (Granny) were also enjoying a good chat amongst each other, as the rest of the cast were either dancing, drinking, or chatting about everything and anything.

**-Ginnifer's POV- **

Jennifer Morrison and I were chatting about taking a shopping trip soon when Josh came over with a smug smile gracing his lips.

I grinned as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder while I was sitting at the bar with my good friend. "How are my two favorite Ginnifers doing tonight?" he asked.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm sure I know which Gin is your real favorite, lover boy"

I giggled, as he laughed. "What are you smiling so smug like for?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Oh I just beat Colin (Hook) in a game of pool" he grinned.

"Really, what did you two bet on this time?" asked Jennifer.

"We'll sense he lost he has to take his shirt off in front of a bunch of screaming fan girls next week" he explained happily.

We all laughed and knew that the poor actor was probably going to be jumped by all the extras come first day of work.

"You know that is just cruel Josh" Jennifer laughed. She was laughing so hard that she had to rest her head on the bar. This night was turning out to be blissfully fun. Josh and I were able to dance and laugh and just enjoy the evening with our friends that were more like family. Hours passed and it was probably near three in the morning when Josh and I finally made it back to our room. I felt a little tippy, easily knowing I drank more than I probably should have tonight. When we made it to our room Josh gently laid me on the bed with him on top of me.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked this evening" he praised.

My green eyes shined into his. "More times than I can count dear" I smiled.

He smiled back and brought his delicious lips onto mine. My body melted and I couldn't believe how this man made me feel so loved, even after all these years. While getting lost into his touch I suddenly herd my phone going off, I had completely forgotten it earlier this evening and didn't bother to come back to get it once the party had gotten started down stairs. Josh removed his lips from mine and groaned at being interrupted.

"Who the heck can be calling you this late?" he asked.

He had his head resting against my neck as I giggled. "Relax dear, I'm sure it's a missed message or something let me take a look" I answered. I was about to get up and get my phone that was charging on the bed stand table, but stopped when Josh started sucking my neck playfully with his lips. "Josh let me get the phone so it'll stop ringing" I laughed.

"Let it ring, it'll stop eventually" he mumbled.

I giggled and soon enough he finally let me get up as I walked over to check my phone. It was a missed voice mail. I dialed in my password and waited to hear the message as Josh sat on the bed. _"Ginnifer….this…is Emma…sorry for calling…so late…please call me back…soon please. So….cold…so…tired"_ My heart was pounding heavily, I quickly glanced at the time of the call and gasped. Emma had called nearly three hours ago. Her voice sounded so weak and shaky from the cold, what could have happened to her!? My eyes were widen in horror and Josh saw the fear in my eyes instantly.

"Ginnifer what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"It's Emma. I have to call her back!" I called the unknown number that belonged to Emma and prayed that she would answer.

"_Gin…Ginnifer" Her voice was so weak it broke my heart. _

"Emma, oh Emma I'm so sorry that I missed your call. I had forgotten my phone and didn't get your message until now. Where are you dear?" I asked her quickly with panic filling my voice.

"_School…at…the school" I could hear her teeth chattering from the cold outside. _

"We'll be there in less than ten minutes Emma, just hang in there ok" I replied as I grabbed my purse and black leather jacket. Josh and I were already running out of the room.

"_Ok…" I then hear the line go completely dead._

"Emma, Emma!" I shouted as Josh and I took the elevator.

"Gin what's happening?" Josh asked with his voice full of concern.

"Oh Josh!" I cried. "It's Emma I don't know what's happened but she's at the school and she sounded so cold and weak" I explained with panic.

Josh's face paled with worry as he wrapped his arms around me until the elevator door opened to the lobby. We ran out of the hotel and got to the rental car as fast as possible, not caring about any speed laws Josh drove faster than ever in the Volvo. I was filled with so many different emotions on our way to the school.

I was scared, confused, and angry. "Where are her foster parents?!" I nearly yelled with venom. It was rare for me to get angry, but when I did I wasn't afraid to show my feelings.

"Don't worry Gin, well find out everything soon enough. What's important now is finding Emma" He replied while taking a sharp turn. It didn't take us long to finally reach the school and I was out of the Volvo faster than my husband as I searched the area for Emma. Once my eyes spotted her I brought my hands over my mouth as I gasped in horror at what I saw. Emma was cuddle at the school entrance laying on the ground as her little body shook from the cold.

"Josh!" I cried. He was walking over to me when he finally saw Emma. The two of us quickly ran to the cold teenager and Josh easily took his thick jacket off and wrapped it around Emma. There is no way that hoodie could be giving her any kind of warmth in this cold weather.

"Hold on Emma, where here now" he said gently. He carefully lifted her into his arms and I grabbed the small backpack that had been beside her.

"We need to get her to the hospital" I said.

Josh nodded and we quickly headed back to the car in the empty parking lot. I sat in the back with Emma as I laid her head down to rest on my lap. "Oh Emma, what could have happened to you? If only I hadn't forgotten my phone earlier" I said filled with guilt. I had told Emma that she could call us at any time, but I had been completely stupid and wasn't there for her when she needed me most.

"Gin you can't blame yourself for this. Emma would understand, let's just be grateful that we were able to get to her when we could" he replied.

I let a tear slip through my eyes as I ran my hand through her gorgeous long hair. Emma was still shaking and that was really scaring me as I felt her cuddle in closer to me for warmth. Once we made it to the hospital Josh quickly and carefully carried the shaking Emma out of the car and we both ran inside.

"We need a doctor quick!" I yelled demandingly.

The nurse at the front desk saw us and her blue eyes widen in horror at the small girl's state. It didn't take her long to get a doctor as he and a few nurses quickly brought in a gurney and they let Josh gently placed Emma onto it. Without even a word they rolled her out of our view and into another room. One of the nurses explained to us that we would have to wait in the waiting room until the doctor returned. I called up Lana, Meghan, and Jennifer and they were able to get to the hospital in just under 15 minutes after I explained everything that had happened. Meghan and Lana had filled Jennifer in on the whole story about Emma on the way to the hospital. The hours seemed to pass by slowly and all I could feel was guilt swimming through my body. If I had just gone up and gotten my cell when I realized I had forgotten it earlier then I could have received Emma's call sooner, we could have gotten to her sooner. I told the girl that she could call me whenever she needed me, and I already let her down. I placed my face into my hands as I sobbed silent tears. Josh was rubbing his hand up and down my back, trying to comfort me, but even his touch could not fade my guilt away. I needed to see that Emma would be alright, and pray that she would forgive me.

I wasn't sure how long time passed as I starred at the door where they took Emma away from me, but finally at long last an exhausted but young look doctor walked through the doors and headed toward our group. Immediately we all stood up as Josh still had his arm wrapped around me.

"Doctor how is she!?" I asked quickly.

"She's going to be all right" he answered calmly.

Relief washed over me as tears of joy began to fall and I leaned into Josh gratefully.

"She had an extremely high fever that had become almost life threatening. If she had been out in that cold any longer then she was, she probably wouldn't have lasted much longer. We were able to finally get her fever down and out of the life threatening zone, but unfortunately it isn't completely gone so obviously I want to keep her here until I know for certain that she'll be all right. She also has many broken ribs, some look to be at least nearly a day old, while others look like they had recently been broken just a few hours ago. Mrs. Dallas, I am going to need to have contact with her guardians" he explained.

I gasped at the thought of Emma being in so much pain, I needed to know who hurt her!? How could anyone even want to hurt her? "I'm afraid we don't know their names, but we do know where they live" Josh explained.

The doctor clipped his pen open and began to write some information down on a pad. "Just give me the address, and I'll make sure that we get ahold of her family. I want to know exactly how this child had broken her ribs so badly" he replied. His voice seemed cold and distant while he wore an unreadable mask for such a young looking doctor.

"Are they really that bad?" I asked sadly.

"Let me just put it this way, if that child had to walk around with broken ribs like hers even for one day. Then I couldn't even begin to imagine the aching pain she must have been feeling" he sighed warily.

"Can we see her?" asked Meghan hopefully.

The doctor nodded. "I don't want more than two visitors seeing her right now, and I'm afraid you can't see her for very long. She is sleeping right now, and the child really needs her rest"

"Go on and see her, we'll wait for the two of you out here" said Lana.

I nodded and thanked my friends. "You all can return back to the hotel if you like. I know you guys have to be tired. We'll be heading back after we check on Emma" I said gratefully. With that said Josh and I headed for Emma's room. When we walked into the room my eyes became misty with threatening tears at the small fragile body lying on the hospital bed. "Oh Josh, she looks so small and helpless" Old memories of my tiny infant fighting for her life came flashing back to the day my baby was born. Josh and I silently pulled two chairs close to Emma's bed.

I placed my hand onto Emma's smaller hand and just set there in silence unable to think of anything but being here for her. I had already failed her once when she was a helpless infant fighting to stay alive, and now the girl had to fight for life once again and I wasn't there for her. How many times does this child have to fight to live on her own? While holding her fragile hand I made a silent vow that I would not let Emma fight her battles alone anymore. Whether this child was my Emma or not I was not going to leave her, not as long as she wanted me in her life, I would be here.

After minutes of silence passed by I suddenly felt a weak but gentle squeeze to my hand. My head instantly shot up and my green eyes widen as I saw Emma's eyes were also now open.

"Ginnifer" she said weakly.

Josh also instantly sat up when he heard Emma's weak voice speaking for the first time since arriving to the hospital.

"Emma, how are you feeling?" I asked quickly. My heart was beating rapidly at finally seeing her awake.

She moaned as she turned her head to look up at the ceiling. "Like a truck ran me over" she joked lightly.

"Do you need anything, food, water, the doctor?" I asked. I wanted to help take whatever pain I could away from her, even if just a little bit.

She turned back to face me and gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry I'll be all right. This isn't exactly the first time I've felt like hell" she explained. When she spoke she looked so tired, like her soul was completely broken.

"Oh Emma I'm so sorry for letting you down. I said that you could call me whenever you needed and then I completely forgot my cell phone back in the hotel room while the cast and I were throwing a part down stairs" I finally let the tears of shame fall as Josh tried to comfort me.

Emma once again squeezed my hand gently that still held hers' protectively. "It's all right silly I'm not mad. Honestly when I was calling you I really thought that I must have finally hit rock bottom" I looked at Emma completely confused and she sighed heavily once again looking back up at the ceiling. "I told you how I hate celebrities' right, I still won't explain to you why I truly hate them. But since meeting you I've become so confused. Here I am supposed to be hating you, but a part of me doesn't really want to. It was so strange because even though I had only just met you, I feel like I have met you once a long time ago. With you I actually almost feel, safe…like I'm home" The last part was so soft that I had nearly missed it, but my heart swelled up with joy at how open Emma was being with me.

I wanted to say something, anything, but I was so speechless that I didn't know what to say. There was a knock at the door and the young Doctor Jonathan came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dallas I am going to have to ask that you let the patient get her rest now" he explained carefully.

No, I didn't want to leave Emma behind, I could feel her hand tightening around me. I gave her a sad smile as Josh began to stand and I leaned towards the young girl. "I promise to be here first thing visiting hours are open" I promised.

"Promise?" she asked tiredly.

"I promise" I assured her. I then leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. She sighed and I watched as her eyes closed, allowing the darkness to consume her. I finally stood up and walked over to Josh and the doctor as we quietly left the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dallas there is something that I would like to explain to the two of you. While you were visiting Emma I had one of my coworkers look up the phone number to the address that you gave me. When they called nobody answered so they headed over to the home in order to let the family know in person that their child was here. Once they got there they found the house unlocked, and it looked like the family had grabbed whatever they could and simply took off" he explained.

Anger flowed through my blood like boiling water rising without any chance of calming down. These people had the nerve to hurt my Emma, and then run off like cowards!

"I'm afraid I also have some bad news" he added sadly. "If no one claims Emma, then she is going to have to be put back right into the foster care system as soon as she is able to leave the hospital"

"No!" I yelled. "I won't let her back into that system. It is because of that system she is here in the first place!" I yelled angrily.

"Isn't there any other way?" asked Josh calmly as he could. I could tell that he was trying to remain calm even though I knew that the thought of Emma being put back into the very system that got her here in the first place was making his blood boil as well.

The doctor sighed, suddenly looking much older than he really was. "I'm afraid it's out of my hands"

"Then Josh and I will take her in" I said quickly without hesitation.

"Gin, dear" Josh said carefully.

"Mrs. Dallas you really need to think about what you're saying. Taking in a teen foster child is a lot of work. And nothing personal but won't your careers keep the both of you constantly busy. Emma needs someone that can be there for her when she needs them, and with people that have time and patient to help build back her trust that has problem been broken more times than we can count" he explained carefully.

"Josh and I will make time for Emma. Well always put her first before our careers no matter what. Please Doctor Jonathan I can't just let her go back to that system, what if they just put her with the same kind of parents all over again. I can't bear to see her like this again" I nearly begged.

Jonathan sighed again but took a few minutes to think about my words before finally speaking. "If you both agree to take her in then I'll support your decision. But you both need to be on board for this. This is going to be a long journey for all three of you" he warned lightly.

I looked at Josh who looked like he had been in deep thought. "Josh?" I said carefully.

"Ginnifer if this is want you really want then I will be with you every step of the way. You know this won't be easy right?" he asked.

"I know Josh, but she needs us. And I need her, please Josh I can't bear to send her back into that horrible system" I said softly.

He wrapped his arms around me and brought me into a loving embrace, I felt so safe in his arms. "If this is want you really want Gin, then I will gladly welcome Emma into our home" he smiled.

The two of us finally faced the young doctor. "We want to open our home to Emma please Doctor Jonathan" I said in a strong but warm tone.

He smiled. "Then I will need the two of you to come to my office so that you can fill out some papers"

I nodded, as Josh and I followed the doctor to his office I made a silent vow that I would do everything I could to make Emma finally feel like she was truly home with us.

**TBC!**

**Wow this has to be my longest chapter yet! Keep those views coming guys, as always I'll update ASAP! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Family is Forever**

**Seriously guys you have no idea how great your reviews make me feel! I never thought this story would be such a huge hit on here, so this really makes me feel so good to see that people are reading and loving the story. **

**P.S Sorry for the shorter chapter guys, I promise the next one will be longer! **

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Josh and I made it to the hospital the second visiting hours were open. My friends wanted to come along and see how Emma was doing, but I explained to them that she doesn't even know that Josh and I have agreed to take her in yet. I figured it would be better to take things nice and slow for Emma. It's obvious that she isn't comfortable around being celebrities. So I figured that meeting everyone so suddenly probably wouldn't be the best thing for her. I wanted to do things right with Emma.

This morning Josh and I decided to wear simple clothing and not our usual expensive designer clothes. I was wearing an old pair of faded blue jeans, with a nice blue top, my favorite leather jacket, and comfortable black boots. Josh was also wearing jeans, a red long sleeve sweater, and plain sneakers. We didn't want to overwhelm Emma with our usual attire; we wanted to show her that even though we were actors we could just be like every day people.

It didn't take us long to reach Emma's room and I was surprised to see her sitting up already dressed back into her old clothes and out of that hospital gown.

"Good morning Emma" I said. Emma had been channel surfing from the small television that was in her room and hadn't even heard us come in.

She turned around and spotted us with surprised eyes. "You really came?" she said stunned. She then turned the uninteresting television off.

My heart broke as I fought back a wave of sadness, just how many times have people lied to her? I gave her a warm smile as Josh and I took our seats next to her bed. "Of course we came, I promised you that we would didn't I?" I asked titling my head to the side innocently.

She gave me a small smile which warmed my heart instantly; I decided then that I wanted to see Emma smile more. "The doctor said I could leave today if I wanted to. My fever finally went down just a few hours ago" she explained.

"That's great Emma, you really had Gin and I worrying last night" said Josh.

Her green eyes suddenly became empty as she looked down in shame. "The doctor, he umm told me how you guys brought me here and how late it was. I'm sorry for calling you guys so late. I would have called Lilly, but, but, umm her parents don't like me very much. I don't know why, they just really don't like me and I didn't want to get Lilly into trouble for calling so late. I had no one else to call" she explained nervously.

I gently grabbed Emma's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Her green eyes met mine as I gave her a small but loving smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for Emma. I told you that you were allowed to call us at any time. I'm only sorry that I wasn't there for you when you really needed me, if only I had just had my phone on me" I sighed in frustration.

"I told you already Ginnifer that it's ok, you were able to be there for me when no one else could in the very end. Even you to Josh, thanks" She looked up at Josh and gave him a small but shy smile.

Josh smiled proudly and at that moment I could tell that he would do just about anything for Emma. "Anytime Emma, but I hope to never have to see you in that kind of state again" he said carefully and honestly.

"Emma I need to ask you something. Doctor Jonathan told us that your ribs were beaten up pretty badly. Would you please tell us exactly what happened last night, and why you were outside at the school in that freezing cold weather?" I asked carefully.

I could instantly see the hesitation in her eyes and I wanted her to know that everything was going to be ok, but I also knew that I was going to have to be patient with her.

"I…I was bad" she said softly.

"Oh Emma, no matter how bad you may think you have been no child deserves to have their ribs broken sweetheart" I said gently.

She didn't look up at me or Josh for a long time. "When…when are they coming?" she asked hesitantly. I could hear the fear in her shaky voice and knew she was asking about her foster parents.

"They aren't coming here Emma" Josh promised.

She finally looked at us with skeptical green eyes. "Did you call them?" she asked.

I shook my head. "The hospital called them but there was no answer. They finally had someone head over to your place to let them know that you were here but they were both gone. It looked like they grabbed whatever they could and ran off" I explained. Emma grew quiet for a long time and for a moment I wish I could just bring her into my arms, but I could tell she needed some time to think.

"So…So what's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"Well the doctor told us that you would have to put back into the foster care system the moment you could leave here" I answered.

She sighed heavily and it looked like she had lost all hope.

"Of course my wife here just couldn't bear the thought of sending you back to that horrible system" said Josh.

Instantly Emma's head shot up as her eyes widen in complete shock, I couldn't help but smile lovingly. "I know that you hate celebrities Emma, but Josh and I. We were really hoping that you would come home with us" I said.

"You…you really….want to take me in?" she asked stunned. "But…why me?" she asked confused.

"I know this may sound strange Emma, but when we first met I felt a strong connection. I really want to get to know the bright and beautiful young girl that I could clearly see that day. You aren't like most teenagers and I mean that as a compliment. My heart can't bear the thought of you being sent back into that dreadful system with the possibility of being stuck with the same type of parents that you were just with. I know that we may seem pretty young to try and take in a teenager, but I can promise you this, that Josh and I under no circumstances would we ever strike you" I vowed.

Once again she was quiet as Josh and I waited for her do digest all the information. Time seemed to pass slowly and she still hadn't looked at us, I was beginning to fear that she wouldn't accept us.

"Emma this entire decision is up to you. We aren't here to force you to come home with us; you can decide whatever you want. If you do not wish to come with us then we won't pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do" Josh explained patiently.

"So I'm not just some publicity stunt then?" she asked. "I don't want to suddenly turn around and see my face on a bunch of magazines just because you two are celebrities taking in some foster kid. I don't want to be some big headline news" her voice sounded annoyed. It looked like she was trying to hold back her frustration.

"This has nothing to do with our celebrity status Emma" I quickly promised. "Even if we weren't celebrities I would still want to give you a home without any abuse to live in. I want you to finally find a place that you can feel safe in like you deserve" I explained carefully.

"Emma where not saying that the news probably won't get out somehow, given our status it can be hard to have much privacy. But we will do everything that we can in order to keep you out of the lime light as much as possible" Josh promised.

I watched as she grabbed the thin white blanket that covered her legs with her hands, it was easy to see that she was struggling with so many different emotions. All I wanted to do was hug the poor girl, but I didn't want to step over any lines too soon. All Josh and I could do was wait for her answer.

"Do you really promise; no hitting?" she asked. It nearly sounded like she was begging, her voice sounded so tired.

"Of course we promise" I answered honestly.

Finally she looked up at me with tired eyes. "I really don't want to go back to that system, but my experiences with celebrities have never been good. I want to believe you, I really do, but what if your celebrity friends hate me? What if they think this whole idea of bringing in a foster kid is just ridicules?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter what people think Emma. All Josh and I care about is your happiness. I'm not exactly sure what has happened to you in the past to make you hate celebrities so much, but Emma not all celebrities are bad. The people that we work with are like family, and maybe in time they'll even become your family" I explained very carefully, but with hope in my voice so that she would try to understand me.

She sighed and I could see the exhaustion running through her. "If, if you really want to take me in then I promise I won't be any trouble. I'll be completely invisible and won't do anything to make you look bad" she promised.

My heart broke and I just couldn't hold back any longer as I finally leaned in and wrapped my arms around her. At first Emma stiffened, but I was happy to feel her relax into my hug just seconds later. I was even more pleasantly surprised to feel her arms wrap around myself, I could tell this moment was a huge step for her and I was insanely proud of her. "You could never be invisible to me Emma, and I wouldn't want you to"

Eventually I pulled away and sat back next to Josh. "So when do we leave?" she asked curiously, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Well the Doctor said that you could leave as soon as you felt up for it right?" asked Josh.

She nodded and slowly began to lean her legs over the bed but gasped in pain at the sudden movement.

"Emma dear maybe we should get you a wheel chair. Those ribs of yours are beaten up pretty badly" I said full of concern. I was instantly at her side, making sure that she didn't try to move too fast by accident.

"I'll be right back with the wheel chair, and the doctor" said Josh.

"Thanks dear" I said thankfully.

"Sorry about this, I can normally handle the pain" said Emma shamefully.

Just how many times has she had to go through this?! Anger boiled through my blood, I almost wish that I could just beat those foster parents that hurt this child. I know I wasn't a violent person by nature, but my protective instincts were going on over drive. If this Emma is really my child, and I ever cross paths with the last family she was with, I'm not so sure if I would be able to control the rage I have for them.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, the two of us well be taking care of you now so you don't need to try and endure anything alone anymore all right" Josh explained. He gave Emma and me a warm smile and finally left the room. I couldn't help but swell up with pride at how wonderful my husband was; I was so lucky.

I took a seat by Emma on the bed as we waited for my husband's return. There were so many things I wanted to ask Emma, but I wasn't really sure where to start without asking the wrong thing.

"So Emma, what do you like to do for fun?" I ask cautiously.

She blinked at the sudden question of interest as I gave her a warm and encouraging smile. "Umm I like to read I guess, I also love listening to music, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my IPod" she answered. She then pulled out the small IPod from her pocket that had a red cover on it. "I know it's like probably one of the oldest IPod's out there compared to all the new ones, but this thing has been there for me when I always needed music to just help me escape. When I was younger I did a bunch of chores around the house for whatever family I was living with, so that I could save up enough money and have my own IPod so that I could always have music by my side. Once I finally got it, it was the only constant thing in my life that I knew would never leave me" she explained. Her voice was so distant that she suddenly sounded older than any fourteen year old I have ever met.

After hearing just some of her story my green eyes became misty and clouded. I knew I couldn't cry, I needed to be strong for the girl, but dear god I just wanted to take away all of her pain right then and there.

"What's your favorite type of music?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "Umm I like all kinds I guess, I'll listen to just about anything" she shrugged. "What about you, what do you like to do?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile; it felt like she really wanted to get to know me. "Well I love to read, and I'll read just about whatever I can get my hands on. Ever since I was a little girl I loved to act, I would audition for any play that my school was holding. Then in high school I really got into the acting as a career goal after meeting Josh" I smiled as I thought about my high school years with Josh and of course Meghan.

For a moment it looked like Emma wanted to say something but my husband had return with the chair and doctor in tow. Josh and I slowly and carefully helped Emma to the chair as she had an arm around both our necks for support.

"Ready to get out of here Emma?" asked Doctor Jonathan.

"More than ready" she replied.

I grabbed Emma's backpack as the doctor and Josh chuckled. "Well as you know, you will need to take it easy for the next few weeks I'm afraid. I have a doctor's note all written up for you in order to take to school in case you have any physical classes like P.E. I want to see you back in two weeks to make sure those ribs are healing up nicely like they should, and I'll have some medication that you can take for the pain" he explained casually.

Emma nodded. "Thank you Doctor Jonathan for everything" I said, being truly grateful for his help.

"No problem Mrs. Dallas. Promise me you'll make sure that she gets lots of rest" he said.

"You can count on it" Josh promised.

"All right then. You can sign Emma out at the front desk and I'll have her medication ready to give to her" he replied and then took his leave.

**-Emma's POV-**

Ginnifer Goodwin wheeled me out of the room with Josh walking right beside us. I honestly didn't know what to think right now, so much was happening so fast that it terrified me. I was actually surprised to find myself wanting to speak with the actress. Her voice was so warm and comforting. The thought of staying with celebrities brought back old memories I just didn't want to think about. I know I shouldn't let them take me in, I should know better from my past. But something about these two just keep pulling at my heart. I know deep down that I've also been growing so tired of being alone; I want to believe that just maybe these two will be different.

Maybe if I don't cause any trouble they might want to keep me. I'm so tired of changing from one family to the next; all I want is a place to finally call home. Once we were checked out Josh helped me into the back seat of the Volvo as Ginnifer put the wheel chair inside the trunk. When everyone was settled into the vehicle we finally headed for the Redwood Hotel where the actors were staying at. Josh and Ginnifer where in their own conversation that I wasn't really paying much attention to. I could tell that the actress wanted to talk with me more, but I think she could see that I needed some time to digest everything that was happening and for that I was grateful. Although the future was completely uncertain right now, I do know that whatever happens I won't let anyone break me anymore. I am sick and tired of the abuse, and although the actors swear never to strike me I won't be letting my guard down just yet. I want to trust them, I really do, but only time will tell if they can be true to their word. The second things become violent in my life again I'll simply run away, forever.

**TBC!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Family is Forever**

**Hello my fantastic readers, once again I want to thank you for the reviews! You all have no idea how much fun I have writing this story for you guys. Every time I keep seeing my faithful viewers I can't help but get started on the next chapter right away! **

**Chapter 9 **

It didn't take long to arrive to the insanely tall hotel. Redwood Hotel was famous for being the tallest building in this small town. It was actually built with red wood and was just absolutely gorgeous. I never thought I would ever even step foot inside a building like this. When Ginnifer wheeled me in I looked up at the high ceilings in awe. I have never been in such an expensive hotel before. It was all a bit overwhelming actually, considering the fact that everything that I own could easily fit into a small backpack.

"Emma would you like us to show you around the hotel?" asked the actress.

I guess she saw me gazing around the giant size lobby, truth was I would like to explore the building but I was starting to feel tired again. "Maybe later, I'm feeling a bit drowsy right now" I answered.

"All right then, let's head up to the room" said Josh.

We headed for the fancy looking elevators that led us up to the top floor. The actress wheeled me down the long hallway and finally made it to the room.

Josh was about to open the door when a cute little kid popped out of a room a few doors down. He was wearing nothing but a bathing suit with a towel hanging over his shoulder.

"Hey Mrs. D and Mr. D you guys are already back from the hospital?" he asked sweetly.

Ginnifer smiled. "Good morning Jared, yes we just got back"

He smiled once his eyes met mine. "This must be the Emma that Meghan told me about" he said.

Josh also smiled. "Emma this here is Jared Gilmore, Jared this is Emma Swan. She'll be staying with us from now on" he explained proudly.

I don't understand why he sounded so proud, I'm nothing special really. "Really?! That's cool, then you could be like my big sister!" he grinned playfully. "Anyway when you gain your strength back you'll have to come swimming with Alissa and I in the heated pool that's down stairs, there's even a game room here to!" he said excitedly.

"Umm…maybe" I said hesitantly. I don't think I was ready to meet more celebrities just yet, and all I wanted to do right now was sleep anyway. The strange part though is that I don't feel uncomfortable around the boy, maybe it was because he was a kid and a few inches shorter than me. I know in my mind that he wouldn't be much of a threat to me, so maybe that's why I didn't feel so scared around the kid actor.

"Emma is a bit tired right now Jarod. Maybe when she feels up to it, you can visit her another time" Ginnifer suggested.

"All right, well I got to get going. Alissa is already waiting for me at the pool. Colin, Robert, and Emilie are down there also" he explained before heading for the elevator.

So many celebrities in one building, once the kid mention who was all here everything hit me like a ton of bricks. I was actually going to be around a bunch of famous celebrities. If Lilly was here she would be hyperventilating right now. Speaking of which, I really need to call her after I get some rest.

When Josh opened the door my green eyes widen at the size of the room, I have never even been in such a big room before! Sure Dayne and Lisa had a nice size house, but I was only allowed to sleep in my tiny room that barely had enough space for a single size bed.

"The living room couch turns into a bed, but you can sleep in the master room for now since Josh and I won't be sleeping" said Ginnifer.

"Thank you" I replied softly. "Umm…can I have my backpack…I want to change into my pajamas" I said.

Gin smiled and handed my backpack, I hated being apart from the few things that I owned for long.

"Well I'm going to let you girls settle in. I think I'll go join everyone else down at the pool area, unless you two need anything or any help here?" he asked.

Gin shook her head. "Go on and have fun dear. Tell everyone I'll see them later tonight maybe" she said. I looked down as the couple hugged and kissed, I wondered if the actress would rather be with her friends then me.

Josh said his goodbyes after he quickly changed into his swim suit and headed out of the room.

The actress just chuckled. "I swear he can be such a big kid sometimes"

Without looking up. "Umm, if you want you can go to. You don't have to stay with me, I'll be sleeping anyway" I said.

The actress then knelt down in front of me, waiting patiently for me to finally look at her matching green eyes. "There isn't any other place I would rather be then here with you Emma" Her voice sounded like a gentle lullaby that I could lose myself in. I didn't trust my voice to speak so I simply nodded and she smiled like it was the greatest gift she ever received. This actress seriously confused me; she wasn't anything like I imagined she would be. "Emma do you think you might need any help with changing? I know your ribs will be aching with that much movement" she asked concerned.

I blushed; I didn't want this beautiful actress to see the scars of my past. My body was ugly with scars that would never heal, I suddenly felt dirty next to the actress.

"You don't have to" I said.

"Nonsense, I don't mind helping you at all dear" she replied. She then wheeled me into the master bedroom before I could even protest. With her help I was able to get seated on the comfortable king size bed. "Let's start with the jeans first, that shouldn't be too painful for your ribs" she suggested. I nodded and unbutton the pants as she slowly and carefully pulled them off. I pulled out a light blue set of pajamas and she helped put the pants on me. Finally it was time for the shirt, I lifted my arms over my head so that she could pull the shirt off me, I felt like a helpless child. But I had to admit that it would have been much more painful doing this myself.

I heard a gasp and looked down shamefully as the actress stared at my scars. I knew she could see old whip marks across my stomach, and my back was far worse. "Oh Emma" she said sadly.

"Sorry, I know there ugly" I replied completely shamefully. I was certain that she would send me away now, no one wanted a broken girl like me, I was nothing.

Expecting to be shunned away I was surprised to feel her arms wrap around me and a protective embrace. "There is nothing ugly about you sweetheart. You are a strong and beautiful girl, I can't even imagine why anyone would want to hurt you like this" she sobbed. "I promise you Emma that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, no one is ever going to hurt you again" she vowed.

Tears clouded my vision. Why did she care so much? How could she think that I was strong and beautiful? All my life I have let people abuse me, and break my heart over and over again. I was nothing special; I was a broken girl with nothing. But still, something about her voice made me want to believe her words. I wanted to believe that I was strong and beautiful, and that she would protect me. Back when I would stay with families that had multiple kids, I would always protect the younger ones from the violence, but no one ever protected me. I finally wrapped my small arms around the gorgeous actress and let the tears fall, with my head buried into her shoulder. I could finally cry without the fear of being hit, without the fear of being called weak or pathetic. I could finally just let all the years of pain out, and I did. I wasn't sure how long I had been crying, but I do remember Ginnifer being careful as she placed my pajama shirt on over my head and helped me lay down in bed with me still clinging onto her like my life line. I could feel myself growing more and more tired. I even found myself being afraid that this would all end up being some kind of cruel dream. I was scared that when I woke up I would be back in the horrible house with Dayne and Lisa ready to make my life a living hell. I felt myself cuddling into the actress's arms even more at the horrible thought. Eventually sleep consumed me, and I couldn't avoid the darkness any longer.

**-Ginnifer's POV-**

I watched silently as Emma finally fell into a deep sleep. So many things were running through my mind. I couldn't even begin to imagine all the horrors that this child has had to endure. It made my blood boil with anger at the thought of seeing her being hurt by such cowards. I vowed that if I ever were to meet the last family that hurt my baby I was going to make sure they never laid another hand on a child again. I would hire the best lawyers that I could and do whatever it took to make them rot away in jail. I know that I still had no idea if this Emma could be my lost daughter or not, but even so I still felt an incredibly strong bond with the girl and I hoped that it would never break. While Emma seemed to be sleeping away peacefully I carefully laid her down out of my arms so that I could grab myself a book. Once I had something to read I laid right back down beside her, I wanted to be here when she woke up.

A few hours passed by when I heard my name softly being called. "Ginnifer" said a tired voice.

I looked down to see Emma looking up me still half asleep and I smiled. "Afternoon Emma, how was your nap?" I asked.

She yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, I couldn't help but think how much she looked like a little kid at that moment. "Ok" she replied carefully sitting up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I could go for something to eat actually" she answered.

"Anything in particular? We could order food in, or go downstairs to the lobby. They have a really nice restaurant with a variety of food to choose from" I suggested.

She thought for moment. "I would really like to walk around a bit. My body feels really stiff" she answered.

I nodded. "Would you like a shower first? I already had one earlier when you were napping" I explained.

"Actually a hot shower sounds so good right now" she sighed in pleasure.

I smiled. "A shower can be a woman's best friend" I pointed. My comment actually caused her to laugh lightly and I couldn't help be grin proudly. I loved seeing Emma happy!

"Can you get my backpack for me?" she asked.

"Of course" I said happily. I walked over to one of the chairs near the large window where the curtains were currently closed with. I brought the backpack to Emma's side.

"Thank you" she said, and began digging through the pack.

"Your quiet welcome" I replied. The girl was simply a delight; her manners were so good it still baffled me as to why anyone would want to hurt her.

I watched her pull out the familiar old jeans, a nice blue top that didn't look like she wore very often, and some black boots. I made a mental to note to speak to Meghan; and Lana into a shopping trip for Emma. The girl simply needed new clothes. I know it wasn't her fault that she had such a small collection, but now that she was staying with me I wanted her to truly feel at home. I wanted her to know that she could have anything she wanted, within reason of course.

"While you're getting ready I'll be in the living reviewing over my lines" I said. "If you need any help with anything just call for me all right.

"Are you talking about the lines for Once Upon A Time?" she asked curiously.

"That's right. We start recording for the first episode of the new season next week" I explained.

"Any chances I can see the script?" she asked hopefully.

I raised my eye brow with a slight grin. "You wouldn't happen to be Lilly in disguise now would you?" I questioned.

She laughed and I couldn't help but smile. "I promise you that I am no Lilly. If she was hear you would be hearing a screaming girl bouncing up and down like a cartoon character"

It was my turn to laugh. "Perhaps after a bite to eat I'll let you see it. But you have to promise not to let any information about the show to the public. We like to surprise our fans until the series begins to air" I said.

She nodded. "I promise I won't say anything"

"All right then, enjoy your shower sweetheart" I said and left for the living room so that Emma could have her privacy.

About 40 minutes later Emma came out dress and refreshed. "Umm Mrs. Dallas. Could you please help me blow dry my hair? My ribs were bothering me every time I tried to" she asked.

I smiled and placed my script down as I walked with her to the master bedroom. "I would be happy to help dear. And please you know you don't have to call me Mrs. Dallas. Ginnifer; or Gin is completely fine" I said.

She nodded and I began to help with blowing dry her wet hair. I couldn't get over how long and gorgeous it was. It took about 15 minutes to get it completely dry. "Ready to get some food now?" I asked.

She nodded. "More than ready"

I grabbed the room key, along with my purse and the two of us headed out to the elevator. Of course I offered to help Emma, but she wanted to get use to walking on her own and I waited patiently as she finally made it to the elevator. Once we made it to the lobby we headed for the restaurant. I was surprised to see some of the cast including Jared there, considering that they were all still in there swim suits. Even though the pool was indoors it was in a completely different room far away from the lobby, and the pool room even had a bar there.

I glanced at Emma to see her completely stiff with fear as she stared at my friends. Crap! I should have called Josh and made sure none of the other celebrities were around before bringing Emma. I know Emma has been doing tremendously well, but I don't think she is ready to meet the gang just yet.

I quickly turn to face Emma so that she didn't have to see the other actors. "Oh Emma I'm sorry, I should have called Josh and made sure that they were still in the pool room before bringing you down here. Look we can go back up to the room and eat, I understand if you're not ready to meet more celebrities right now…."

"It's ok" she said. Her voice sounded empty, like she was lost in another time.

"Emma sweetheart, you don't have to push yourself" I assured her. Damn it, what great way to start out. This poor girl has been through more traumas then I can probably even begin to imagine and I just keep making things worse for her!

Emma slightly shook her head. "It's ok Gin; I know I said that I hate celebrities. But these people are your friends. I don't want to keep you away from them. I promise I'm not going to break or anything. I'll be fine as long as you promise to be there" she said softly.

Tears clouded my eyes, I couldn't believe how brave and selfless this girl was. I gave her my biggest smile. "So long as you want me Emma, I'm not going anywhere" I promised.

She nodded and the two of us headed towards the small gang. Josh was the first one to notice us. He looked at me completely surprised after glancing at Emma.

"Gin, Emma what brings you two down here?" he asked curiously.

I smiled. "After she woke up from her nap the two of us agreed that we could use a little something to eat" I explained.

Josh went to pull out two chairs for us and I thanked him as we took our seat. I sat next to my husband, while Emma sat on my other side, with Jared on her other side.

"Are you feeling better after the nap?" Jared asked hopefully.

Emma nodded. "My body was pretty stiff though when I woke up. I really needed to get out of the room for a while" she explained.

"Emma it's so nice to finally meet you. My name is Emilie Ravin (Belle), this here is Robert Carlyle (Mr. Gold), Colin O'Donoghue (Hook), Alissa Skovbye (Grace), and it looks like you've already met Jared"

I glanced at my friend Emilie and gave her a grateful smile to which she happily returned. Emilie was as gorgeous as always, even in her green two piece bathing suit. Alissa wore a simple baby blue one piece, while the guys all had a different colors.

Everyone said there hellos. Emma shyly blushed and said a soft hello, completely avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Emma, do you like playing pool?" asked Jared.

She looked up at the boy with a small smile. "Actually I love pool. The orphanage I use to stay when I was younger had this really old pool table and some of the older kids taught me how to play. I turned out to be really good at it" she explained proudly.

I could see the sad looks in my older friends at the mention of her childhood in an orphanage, but Jared didn't seem to think much of it.

His eyes lit up. "Really? When your ribs don't hurt so much maybe you and I can play a round?" he practically begged.

Emma smiled. "Sure, but don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a kid" she warned. I smiled I couldn't believe how well things were going. I was really going to have to think Jared for being so kind to Emma later.

"It won't take much to beat him Emma, you might need to teach him a few tricks in order to at least give him a fighting chance" Alissa laughed.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" he whined.

We all laughed, it felt so good to laugh. I loved seeing Emma look so comfortable and unafraid; I really hope that in time she would come to see the cast as her family. Maybe as long as she only met them in small groups like this it would be all right.

Soon the waiter came over and Emma and I order our food and drinks, once that was done we were left alone with our group.

**-Emma's POV-**

"So Colin you still plan on taking your shirt off?" Josh smirked.

I blinked completely confused by the random question.

"Careful Josh, Emma might get some weird thoughts from that kind of question" he mocked.

"Poor fool, you do realize that a bunch of teenaged girls will be jumping onto you faster than you can run don't you?" Robert warned.

"Honesty must you men act like boys" sighed Emilie. She pretended to sound annoyed, but I could see the smile on her face. It was so weird that I was actually sitting here with these famous actors, when I was just a pathetic foster kid. Looking from Emilie to Ginnifer I felt so dirty compared to them. They were both so gorgeous and I was envious of Emilie. She could wear a two piece to show off her thin body while I never could. I never consider myself fat or anything like that because I know I'm at a healthy weight and don't stress about being a size 2 or such nonsense. No, it was the scars that I didn't want gorgeous people like her to see.

"Hey we should make a bet to see how long he can run away from the fans before they catch him" Josh suggested.

I glanced at Ginnifer really confused; she just gave me her warm smile that I really liked. "The other night Josh and Colin where playing a game of pool. And of course my childish husband had to make a bet with him" she explained.

"Yea, he betted that whoever loses has to take of their shirt in front of a bunch of screaming fans when we start working next week" Jared finished.

I shook my head; they really were like children. Perhaps I could make things interesting. "I have an idea if you two want to hear it" I smirked.

It was so strange that I found myself actually enjoying the company of celebrities! Lilly would never let me live this down when I told her everything that's happened.

"I know I'm interested" said Emilie smiling.

I smiled back and nodded. "Let me play a round against the both of you. If you both lose to me then the both of you have to take your shirt off in front of the screaming fans" I grinned wickedly. These two had no idea just how good I was. I could play one on one with each of them already knowing the games were mine to win. Pool was the one thing I could always be good at.

"But what about your ribs?" asked Ginnifer worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful I promise" When I played pool I could block out anything.

"Hey I'm already in the losing boat so I'll take my chances with you Emma" Colin smirked.

"Well it doesn't look like I can back out now since Colin's agreed. But what do we get if we win?" asked Josh.

"If Colin wins then he doesn't have to take his shirt off at all. If you win, then Ginnifer has to do something romantic for you" I suggested.

"Hey Emma!" cried Ginnifer blushing. Emilie just laughed out loud at Ginnifer's blushing.

Josh smirked like a happy puppy. "Sounds good to me!" he cheered.

"Oh this is going to be interesting" said Robert. "We have to make sure the rest of the cast hears about this!"

"After you play with them, you'll play with me next right Emma?" asked Jared.

I smiled. "Sure thing Kiddo, you can count it"

Finally our food came and I devoured the food hungrily while the cast talked amongst themselves and I half joined in every now and then. I still just couldn't believe everything that was happening. I have never felt so comfortable around a group of people who also happened to be the one thing I use to hate the most. When I'm with them like this, just talking and having a good time, it feels like there not even celebrities.

"So when do we want to play?" asked Colin.

"How about two days from now, so that gives us plenty of time to let everyone know what's going on. Also I'm sure that Emma would still like some more time to settle in" Robert suggested.

My heart pounded at the thought of suddenly being in a room full of celebrities. Being with a small group like this was one thing, but being in a room filled with celebrities was entirely different. I know the whole idea was mine, and I really didn't want to ruin everyone else fun with my personal issues. I would just have to take a deep breath and let myself get lost in the game of pool. I shook off the unwanted fears and just enjoyed the pleasant time that I was having now. I've never felt so alive with people that actually wanted to talk to me, that were actually enjoying my company and not sending me out the door on my own. And I honestly found myself not wanting this moment to end.

**TBC!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Family is Forever**

**Sorry for the late update everyone, been crazy busy these past few days. But in return of the long wait, I made sure to give you all a nice long chapter! **

**By the way you guys are seriously the best; I can't believe there are over 200 reviews already! **

**On another note I was finally able to catch up on some Once Upon A Time episodes that I was seriously behind on. When I saw Rose Mcgowan from Charmed as a guest star, let's just say I was screaming like a little girl with excitement. I loved Charmed and was so sad when the show ended. So it was really awesome seeing one of the sisters again, even if she was evil. Hahaha all I could think about was where the heck are Piper and Phoebe, hurry and come save your sister she is being possessed by a demon! Hahaha ok enough of my rambling and on with the story.**

**Chapter 10 **

The next day rolled around and it was still hard for me to absorb everything that has happened. I was sitting at the small bar eating a bowl of cereal while I was watching Josh and Ginnifer going over their lines together in the living room. I had to admit watching Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas transform into their characters was rather memorizing.

Last night before going to bed I finally had the chance to call Lilly and she flipped out over the details of the past few days that I have been through. I told her about everything, including the pool game and invited her to come watch. Although I still wasn't really comfortable being in a room filled with celebrities, I knew that Lilly would be in absolute heaven that day.

Staring at Ginnifer and Josh's stunning clothes made me feel pretty sad with how old and torn my clothes were. Josh was wearing nice jeans, sneakers, and a fancy red collar shirt that looked really expensive. Ginnifer as always looked good in everything! She was wearing black pants, black boots, and a red Silk Roy Tunic with Keyhole Opening featuring a split neckline with hook and eye keyhole closure, long sleeves, and a shirttail hem.

I was lost in thought when I suddenly felt someone touching my arm. His haunting eyes flashed through my mind causing me to jump. I whimpered from the pain my ribs caused me with the sudden movement.

"Emma, Emma, it's all right it's just me" said a calm voice.

I opened my green eyes to see Josh standing next to me with a sad and worried look; Ginnifer was instantly at my side.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sorry, I was just trying to gain Emma's attention and I guess I scared her" he explained sadly.

I shook my head. "Not your fault. I just don't like being touched so suddenly without me seeing it coming" I explained.

Josh nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that from now on" he promised.

"So Emma, anything you want to do today?" asked Ginnifer.

I thought for a moment, it was Saturday and I remembered that I had no homework to worry about. I shrugged. "I don't know"

"Do you think you would be up for a day of shopping?" the actress asked hopefully. Her eyes sparkled like a kid begging for candy, I cringed, I hated shopping.

"Umm….you don't need to buy me any clothes. I'm ok with the ones I have" I said.

"Oh Emma sweetheart I want to buy you clothes! I know Jennifer, Lana, and Meghan would also love to come with us. I promise it won't be an all-day event. How about just a few outfits for today? We can even invite Lilly over if you want" she pleaded.

"Lilly has dance lessons today she won't be free" I explained.

"But what about you? If you're not up for a shopping trip I'll understand, but I would really love to take you out" she asked.

I sighed, how could I say no to that? I've already met some of the cast, so long as they are in small groups like she mentioned then it shouldn't be too bad. "Only a few outfits, and nothing crazy expensive" I warned lightly.

The actress smiled brightly while Josh chuckled. "You might want to give the girl a budget Emma, or at least warn her friends about a number limit. Once the five of them go shopping together the store owners practically love them because of how much they'll buy" Josh explained.

I eyed the actress suspiciously while Ginnifer tried to look innocent. "Oh Josh dear you exaggerate. We don't go crazy all the time" she laughed. "Anyway I'll go and get the girls and see if any of them want to tag along" she said before heading out of the room.

Josh shook his head with a chuckle. "Emma if you need to rest during the day at any time at all, you just let Ginnifer know all right. You don't need to push yourself or anything" he explained calmly.

I nodded as I continued finishing with my cereal.

Josh decided to sit on the leather black couch in the living room and started watching the 60in flat screen television. He turned on some football game that I wasn't paying any attention to.

A few minutes later when I had just finished washing out my bowl the actresses finally made their way into our room. When I turned around to meet them I froze. These women were all so stunning; I didn't feel worthy to be in their presence. They all looked like they could be models more than just actors, I suddenly felt so plain and dull compared to them. I was wearing nothing but worn out jeans, torn up sneakers, a white tank top, and my faded black hoodie, I suddenly wanted to hide myself away forever.

"Emma these are my friends and coworkers. You've already met Emilie" she introduced.

Emilie smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you again Emma" she greeted. I nodded shyly as I noticed the expensive looking clothes they were all wearing. Emilie was wearing a Dress Shirt featuring a relaxed fit, sheer black back and sleeves, semi-sheer yellow paisley front, and a button-up design, black pants, and black high heels.

"This here is Lana, Jennifer, and my good friend since high school Meghan" she announced proudly.

"Umm nice to meet you all" I said lamely.

"Oh Gin she really is as gorgeous as you said" said Lana kindly. I blushed; no way did this model-like woman just say I was gorgeous! She was in black tight jeans, boots, and a leather Sleeve Trench featuring classic pea coat styling, epaulets, crosshatch-textured buttons, tie belt and contrast leather sleeves.

"Lana stop embarrassing the poor girl" Meghan giggled. Meghan was wearing expensive red jeans, a fancy black top, with matching shoes.

Jennifer just shook her head. "Hey if these four start to drive you crazy just let me know. You and I can go hide out at the arcade in the mall while there changing or something" she winked.

I smiled, this actress seemed pretty cool. Her clothes didn't look as expensive as the others. She was wearing simple jeans, flat sneakers, a black top, and a nice looking red leather jacket. Not like the one she wore on the show.

"Hey Jen, don't you try and hog Emma all to yourself" Ginnifer whined.

"Are we going shopping or what girls?" asked Emilie smiling.

"Yes, yes we are going" Ginnifer laughed. She walked over to Josh and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later dear"

"Have fun girls. Please try not to traumatize Emma" he chuckled.

"Oh hush you" Ginnifer lightly shoved her husband. She grabbed her leather jacket and purse as we all followed her out the door. I of course was walking slowly and behind the famous group of actresses. My mind was spinning as I kept telling myself that I was not going shopping with a bunch of celebrities! I know I was fine yesterday, but his eyes, his cruel smile keep flashing though my head. I wanted to run away and hide like the coward I was. I thought about doing just that, but it was too late we made it to the elevator and the celebrities waited for me to walk in. I fought back the agitated sigh that wanted to come out and stepped inside, making sure I was in my own little corner.

"So I was thinking we should get you some dresses Emma, and few nice tops, and jeans" Ginnifer suggested.

I cringed. "I don't really like dresses" I confessed.

"Don't like dresses!? I'm afraid where going to have to change that" Lana grinned playfully.

"That looks like the evil queen's smile" I pointed out.

Lana blinked in surprise by my comment while the rest of the girls just laughed like crazy; poor Jennifer and Ginnifer were nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

"All right, all right laugh it up girls" Lana teased.

It didn't take us long to reach to the parking lot of the fancy hotel and to the familiar Volvo that Ginnifer was driving. The actress let me sit up front with her and for that I was grateful. Although I was slightly getting comfortable with the stars, I don't think I would be able to sit so closely to them just yet. Lana and Meghan took the back seat. While Emilie and Jennifer decided to drive the convertible that Jennifer was renting. During the ride there they had the music blasting which was soothing for my soul. But as I rested my head against the window to close my eyes for just a few minutes, haunting memories began to terrorize my mind.

_I was twelve years old and I was hiding under my bed with tears falling down my cheeks. My body was shaking with fear as I heard the heavy footsteps coming towards my room._

"_Emma Swan!" The voice was loud and angry; it was easy to know that the man was drunk. My door slammed open as my nightmare walked into my room. "I know you're in here you little bitch" he spat. _

_I whimpered and screamed once he finally found me hiding under my bed. "Get out from under there you pathetic brat" he demanded. His large hands pulled me by my long hair as I cried out pain. "Did you really think that I ever wanted you, you selfish brat. My manager said it would make me look good to take in some pathetic kid into my home and I already wish you were gone!" he yelled. _

"_I…I….I'm sorry" I cried. I was shaking in fear so badly that I could barely get my words out, I was afraid to say the wrong thing. _

"_Oh I'm going to make you sorry you little bitch" He threw me harshly to my bed. _

"_NO PLEASE, NO!" I screamed. _

"Emma! Emma! Emma wake up sweetheart, it's just a dream!" a voice cried. That voice, it sounded so warm, so familiar, so worried. Why would anyone worry about me? I was nothing; I was just a pathetic kid that nobody ever wanted to keep around for long.

My eyes snapped open as I looked around in terror for that man, the man who has become my never ending nightmare.

**-Ginnifer's POV-**

We were nearly ten minutes from the mall and I glanced over to Emma to see her sleeping away peacefully. I couldn't help but smile, it was nice seeing her so relaxed and calm. I decided to turn down the music so that Emma wouldn't be bothered.

"How has she been settling in Gin?" asked Lana softly.

"She's been doing great so far. I mean Emma doesn't really like to open up much, but she has let me in and even comfort her when she really needed it" I explained.

"That's great, so long as you work with her at her own pace she'll eventually grow to learn that she can trust you with anything" said Meghan.

I nodded. "I hope so. I want Emma to know that she is finally safe and that I'm not going to let anyone ever hurt her again" I vowed.

"I still can't believe that her last family actually beat her till her ribs broke, it makes me sick" said Lana in disgust.

"Oh Lana you should have seen her when Josh and I found her at the school. She was shaking from head to toe and looked completely broken" I said sadly. "I never want to see her like that again" I added.

"Well so long as she has us around, nobody is ever going to be able to lay a hand on her" Meghan grinned proudly. I could see her grinning from the mirror.

"Thanks you guys. I know it might take some time before Emma feels completely comfortable around everyone, but she is doing her best" I explained.

"And we think she is doing so well Gin" said Lana proudly.

"Yeah, kids with a difficult past just need time, patient, and understanding" Meghan agreed.

I smiled brightly as I finally turned into the mall's parking lot with Jennifer pulling in right behind, and parking next to me. Once I shut the car off after putting it into park I suddenly heard the most agonizing scream I had ever heard. My heart broke the moment I realized that it was Emma crying. Her body was shaking and tears were falling down her closed eyes.

"Gin what's wrong?" asked Meghan in panic.

"It must be a nightmare" I replied.

"Hurry and wake her!" shouted Lana.

I gently placed my hands on her shoulders to shake her lightly. "Emma, Emma, Emma wake up sweetheart, it's just a dream!" I cried. I couldn't stand to see her screaming with so much fear.

Finally after what felt like eternity but was probably one seconds Emma's eyes snapped open. They were wide with fear as she looked like she was searching for someone. It was as if her eyes hadn't realized where she was yet.

"Emma" I said softly.

Her spooked eyes met mine as new tears began to fill them once again. "Gin?" she asked. Her voice was shaky; this whole scene felt like someone was stabbing my heart.

"It's ok Emma, your safe now. Nobody can hurt you anymore" I said soothingly. I slowly brought Emma into my arms and she easily wrapped her arms around me as she buried her face into my shoulder crying silent tears. I gently rubbed her back whispering soft words of comfort, hoping to help keep her demons away.

A few more minutes later Emma pulled away and whipped away the last few tears. "Sorry….hiccup…Ginnifer" she said sadly.

"Oh sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for. That must have been some nightmare, do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She shook her head, unable to look at me. "It's all right dear, just know that if you need anyone to talk to you can always come to me" I assured her. She nodded, but was still unable to look at me as her hiccups started to get worse. "Shall I get you some water or something for those hiccups?" I asked. She nodded again, still in silence. "Do you think you are still up for the shopping trip? We can head back to the hotel if you're not up for it" I asked.

She shook heard. "It's…hiccup…ok…hiccup…I want…to….hiccup go"

I choked back a sob; I couldn't believe how strong this girl was. I brought a hand to her right cheek and whipped away a tear. Just minutes later we finally stepped out of the Volvo. Emma stayed close to my side looking down at the ground as we walked over to my friends. When Emma had started crying in my arms Meghan and Lana had silently stepped out of the car in order to give us some alone time together.

"Hey guys, sorry about all that" I said.

"It's all right. We just hope that Emma is ok" said Emilie concerned.

"She's all right. Emma is a strong girl, but I think we would both like to get something to drink" I explained.

Jennifer nodded. "Sounds good to me" she smiled.

With everyone in agreement we all headed inside the mall as Emma tried in vain to stop her hiccups. Once she had finished all of her sprite, soon enough the hiccups finally went away.

**-Emma's POV-**

Thank god the hiccups were gone! I felt so embarrassed; here I was looking like a complete fool in front of these people. I sighed.

"Emma come over here; come look at this top" said Gin full of excitement. I walked over to the top that the actress wanted me to see, I had to admit it did look kind of cool, something I'd probably even wear. It was a Surfista Hoodie featuring an oversized fit with a hood, batwing sleeves, large front pocket, and heathered fabric with contrast trim. I looked for the price tag and my green eyes widen at the cost, $92 for one top! .

"So Emma do you like it?" she asked.

"I think it would be cute on her" said Meghan.

"Yea Emma you should get it" Jen agreed.

I sighed. "This is way too much for one top"

"Oh Emma please let me get it for you. I know you would love it!" she begged.

"It's not too much?" I asked unsure.

She shook her head. "Trust me it's completely fine" she assured me.

"So are you going to get it then Emma?" asked Emilie hopefully.

I smiled and held the top out in order to get a better look at it. "I'd like to try it on first" I replied.

"Of course, let's take a look around for a few more tops, maybe some new jeans as well before trying things on" Gin suggested.

Our group agreed and about an hour later everyone had a handful of stuff they wanted to try. After trying on numerous different outfits it was finally lunch time and I was starving! While we headed for the food court with some new clothes, I noticed the arcade room that Jen had been talking about from before. Although I was hungry I was more curious about checking the arcade out first. Even though I have been in town for a few months I have never been able to check out the mall. I never had any money on me before and never saw the point in coming. While Jen was having a conversation with Emilie and Meghan, Ginnifer and Lana were having their own conversation as we walked.

I was walking a few paces behind everyone and taking my time because of my ribs. When I made my way just behind Jennifer I gently tugged at her leather jacket from behind in order to gain her attention.

She stopped walking and chatting with the girls to glance back at me. At first she seemed surprised but smiled at me warmly. "Everything ok Emma?" she asked.

At that moment everyone stopped talking and the actresses stared at me. "Umm….well" I shyly pointed to the arcade room like a little kid pleading to their parents for quarters.

Jen grinned. "I did mention an arcade room didn't I? Looks like you want to play some games to. How about we all go, it should be fun" Jen announced.

"I'm game!" said Meghan happily.

"I wonder if they have those dancing games" Emilia asked curiously.

"Course they do, any cool arcade would" said Lana grinning.

"Looks like we are all going to the arcade then" said Gin with excitement.

While in the arcade room I was playing a game of pacman. Emilie and Jen were dancing off to one of those crazy dance games. I decided to stay far away from that, I was a terrible dancer. Gin and Lana were watching the girls dance as they drew in a crowd. I was enjoying my pacman game but eventually lost so I started playing the pinball machine. While I was playing an unwanted voice made me lose my concentration to the game.

"Well, well, well if it isn't freaky Emma. I'm surprised you knew where the mall was" said Patricia. Patricia was one of the cheerleaders from school and was a complete bitch! I am not even exaggerating. This girl came from old money and wasn't afraid to show her status. She was taller than my 5ft, while she was 5ft 3inches high. Patricia was in my grade level, but she was dumb as a rock. She always paid the nerds to do her homework, and I don't think I've ever seen her read anything that wasn't a magazine. She had bleached out blonde hair that went just passed her shoulders, baby blue eyes, and way too much make on.

I grumbled some unpleasant words too soft for her to hear, pissed that she cost me the game. I turned to face the mean girl with a piercing glare. "What do you want Patty" I spat. I noticed once again she was wearing a really short skirt, tight top, and high heels. She also had her two friends Destiny and Estella at her side. Destiny was a heavy black girl that didn't really have much make up on, but had a bad mouth and attitude. Estella was just plain weird even for me. She had a huge obsession about pleasing Patricia, she thought of her as the school Goddess. My theory is that Patricia brain washed her or something. Destiny had short black hair, and brown eyes. Estella had long black hair, with blue eyes.

She glared back at me. "It's Patricia you reject! I don't understand why anyone would want to have you as a kid; I mean your own parents didn't even want you" she mocked. The school I went to was small and everyone knew everyone there, which wasn't so good for me. The first day I started school I was already known as the foster kid that was constantly rejected from homes.

"I bet her foster folks won't keep her around for long. Won't be long till they get rid of her just like every other family she has been with did" Destiny laughed. She along with Patricia and Estella began to laugh at my haunted past, these idiots don't even have a clue to what I've been through. It's a damn good thing they don't know how my foster folks have already abandon me, I know it won't be long though before the school finds out.

As their taunting laughter mocked my tormented mind I looked down and folded my hands into fist of frustration. I wanted to scream, I wanted to disappear, I wanted to be alone. Being alone was better than being in a crowded room filled with people, people were cruel. Finally getting tired of the obnoxious laughter I looked up at my peers with a fearsome look that actually stunned them into silence for a moment.

"What's with that look reject?" asked Patricia annoyed.

"I might be a reject, but I'd rather be a reject then a fake girl with fake friends. The only reason these two idiots follow you around like puppies is because they hope by some miracle they'll become popular like you" I said stubbornly.

"You bitch we are real friends to Patricia!" cried Estella.

"That's right. If anyone tried to hurt her we would break them so fast they wouldn't know what hit them" said Destiny.

Patricia grinned. "You see reject, I know what real friends are. I bet that Lilly girl only hangs out with you because she feels sorry for the lonely reject that was abandon by her own parents" she mocked.

That was it! Without even thinking I suddenly found myself launching at the girl causing us both to fall to the ground. She screamed in surprise as well as her idiot friends.

"Someone help! The freak is attacking our friend!" shouted Estella. So much for breaking me so fast, I knew they were all talk.

I had Patricia pinned to the ground as I looked at her with venom. "So what now reject? You going to hit me?" she asked.

I wanted to; I really wanted to hit her. I was tired of the one always getting pounded on, always dealing with the taunting words that stung my soul every day, I was just so tired.

"Emma stop!" a voice shouted. My body froze I knew that voice; it was filled with panic and anger.

"Oh my gosh it's Ginnifer Goodwin!" cried Estella.

"Holy crap it's the cast of Once Upon A Time!" yelled Destiny in shock.

"Emma sweetheart what are you doing?" asked Ginnifer.

Patricia glanced at the actress and then back at Emma. "Wait a minute you know Ginnifer Goodwin?" she asked stunned.

I shut my eyes blocking everything that was surrounding me for just a moment. "Hey Ginnifer Goodwin I don't know what Emma is to you, but she became insane and just attacked me!" Patricia cried. The girl was indeed an amazing liar, hell she really could become an actress like she wanted tp. My eyes snapped open and I noticed the fake tears coming down Pat's face as she looked at the actress pleadingly.

"Emma honey please get off the girl" she begged.

My hands tighten on Pat's shoulders in anger, how could she believe her so easily?! Anger flooded through my veins, I know as soon as I release Patricia the actress will throw me back into that horrible system. Any time I got into trouble, into a fight that I never started, the foster parents would always kick me out. I can't go back there, I won't! The actress would never believe my side of the story; I was exactly what Patricia called me, a reject. Ignoring the pain in my ribs I quickly stood up and looked at the actresses with a look of betrayal. Before Ginnifer could even say anything I took off.

"Wait Emma!" Ginnifer cried.

I could hear the actress calling for me, but the actresses were all blocked by fans pleading for pictures and autographs. I ran to the exist of the mall without even looking back. Once again I was alone; I would always be the reject that would never find my true home.

**TBC!**

**Muhahahaha I know that I am positively evil to leave you hanging like this, but I couldn't help myself! Send those lovely reviews and I'll be updating soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Family is Forever**

**You guys continue to amaze me with your awesome reviews! Thank you everyone for your support, it is because of you all that this story is still around!**

**P.S I do not own the song Once Upon A December that Ginnifer sings in this chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

Emma was gone, my baby ran away and it was my fault. When her eyes met mine she looked completely betrayed, I felt horrible. Seeing Emma on top of that girl terrified me, I never thought I would see someone like Emma start a fight.

"Gin we need to get away from these fans and find Emma" said Lana.

"Oh my gosh Lana Parrilla will you sign my shirt!" screamed a fan.

"Me to, me to!" yelled another.

We were completely surrounded by pleading fans with no way out, damn it.

"Meghan any ideas?" I yelled over the screaming fans.

Meghan was signing autographs while trying to not look aggravated. She glanced at me with unsure eyes of what to do. I glanced at Jennifer and Emilie, but they were also busy with the fans despite not wanting to be here anymore than I wanted to be. People were shoving their way to get to me but I was hiding behind Lana trying to find an escape route.

"Hey Ginnifer" said a voice.

I glanced around until I spotted a kid that couldn't much older than Jared, he was rather short and was probably only an inch or so shorter than Jared. He had short black hair, with the bright blue eyes that were hidden by thick round glasses. He was wearing simple blue jeans, sneakers, and some kind of comic book character t-shirt that said 'Gargoyles' on it.

He grinned innocently at me and tossed me a faded old red cap. "Use that to hide your face from the crowd and follow me, I know where the back exit is" he added.

I glanced at my friends once more, then back at the boy. Common sense would tell me not to follow this stranger, but he was a child and would be no threat to me so I followed. He led me far from the crowds and to a back door that nobody was near. Trying to leave through the entrance would have been impossible. I used the cap to shield my face the best I could while sneaking around the fans. Once we were outside I was glad to be out of that screaming room, and almost felt guilty for my friends.

"Thanks for the escape route, wasn't sure I would ever get out" I said grateful to the boy.

He smiled a genuine smile. "No problem it was fun, mind if I can have my cap back" he asked holding his hand out.

I blinked. "Oh yes, of course" I chuckled. I handed the faded cap to the boy.

"Thanks, this old cap has a lot of memories and I'd rather not lose it" he explained. He placed the cap on his head and looked more content now that it was on.

"I understand. Anyway thanks again for your help, I have to go find Emma" I said. I was about to turn around and head for the Volvo but he called out to me.

"Wait I know where Emma might be" he said.

I turn back to face the boy. "Do you know Emma?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "Emma and I go way back actually. She doesn't know that I'm in town yet though I was pretty surprised when I saw her in that arcade. I just got adopted by this real nice family" he smiled proudly.

I smiled back. "Congratulations, I hope they treat you right" I said honestly.

"So far they've been great. Anyway I think I might know where Emma might have run off to, I heard this place has a pretty large forest?" he asked.

I nodded. "The Red Forest yes"

"Then she'll be there, I remember Emma once telling me how much she loved the woods. When she and I were living back in a smaller town then this, the house we stayed in was right near the woods. When things got bad she would hide out in the woods for days if she could" he explained.

Tears filled my green eyes at the thought of Emma being so scared of someone that she would rather sleep in the woods then in the home that was supposed to be safe for her.

"Thanks for the help…umm?"

"It's Ace, Ace Wolfe" he replied.

I smiled. "Well thank you Ace I really appreciate your help, right now I need to go and find Emma" I said.

"You mind giving Emma my number? I miss her" he said shyly. He handed a small piece of paper with his number on it.

"Of course, if she ever decides to talk to me again I'll be glad to hand her your number" I took the paper and shoved it into my jacket's pocket.

"Emma didn't start that fight you know" he said, he voice becoming serious.

"You saw what happened?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't hear the entire conversation but I know Emma. She would never start a fight, she only fights if she has to" he explained. "Whatever those girls said must have really touched a sore spot, otherwise she could normally just shake off what people say and ignore them" he added.

My heart froze; I knew I shouldn't have jumped so quickly into believing that Emma might have started it. Before the crazy crowds pushed her to the side, that girl had come to me crying with tears of agony that looked so real. I have to find Emma, and make things right.

"Ace thanks again for your help" I said.

"No problem, just bring Emma home, to a home she deserves" he said softly.

"I promise" I vowed.

And with that I quickly took off to my vehicle and drove out of the parking lot that led towards the woods, which was only a five minute drive, and maybe ten minutes by foot.

**-Emma's Pov-**

Tears of frustration flowed down my cheeks after I found the hidden meadow I have come to love. The places was filled with all kinds of flowers and was half the size of a football field. I was sitting under a large tree just wishing I could disappear.

Time passed and my tears faded, my stomach began to growl and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

"Emma!" cried a voice

My head snapped up as I quickly recognized that angelic tone. The actress actually found me, how did she know where I was?

"Emma?" she pleaded.

I sighed and finally stood from my hiding spot behind the tree. "I'm here" I said softly.

Our matching green eyes met and for a moment it felt as if time just stopped. I felt like she was trying to tell me something with her eyes. She looked at me unsure of what to do, like she wanted to hug me, but was afraid I would just pull away from her.

"Emma, I was so worried" she said carefully.

I titled my head. "Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean why?" she asked confused.

"Why would you worry about me? I'm just some foster kid that your taking in for a while, I'm sure once you finish up here you'll send me on my way" I explained harshly.

"I wouldn't do that to you Emma!" she said quickly.

I chuckled. "It's what every foster parent does with me eventually. Why should I think that you are any different, just because you promised you wouldn't hit me like the rest of them?" Her eyes looked at me in horror, but I mostly saw sadness. "You claim that you care about me, but when I was wrestling with that girl you instantly thought I started the fight didn't you?" I asked. She was dead silent, uncertain of what to say. I shook my head with a sigh.

"Emma I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything, but when I saw you on top of that girl looking like you were ready to punch her I just couldn't believe my eyes, I never imagined that I would see you trying to strike someone" she tried to explained.

"Why? Because I know what it feels like to be kicked around you thought that I was some defenseless little girl who couldn't or wouldn't fight back?" I asked angrily.

"Please Emma, I truly am sorry. Won't you tell me what those girls said?"

I raised an eye brow. "So now you believe me that I didn't start the fight?" I questioned.

She nodded. "I sort of ran into an old friend of yours"

"Old friend?"

"An Ace Wolfe, he's a really sweet boy" she smiled.

My eyes widen, Ace was here in RedWood!? I couldn't believe it; I hadn't seen Ace since we were 10! "Where is he, I have to see him!" I begged.

She pulled out a small piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is his number. He said that he was just recently adopted into a really nice family, he saw you taking off at the mall and told me that you might hide out in the woods for sanctuary" she explained.

I smiled as I stared at the number that I now held; Ace always knew me so well. When we were small I used to have to protect him all the time, he has always been small for age and people often thought he was younger than he really was. Because of his small size he was often pick on by the older kids in the foster care system. He wasn't a fighter, and had always been a sweet boy so I would fight for him if I had to. He always knew how to make me feel better when I was really sad or upset. Although Ace couldn't fight with his fist, he could fight with his words. After knowing him for just a few minutes anyone could see that as long as you were nice to him, he would defend you with all that he could. Ace was the most loyal friend anyone could ever hope to have.

"You really care about him don't you?" the actress asked.

"He was the only one that knew how to comfort me. But because of his short size the other kids would usually pick on him, so I would defend him. I didn't think I would ever see him again" I explained, still not looking away from the phone number.

"I'm glad that you had a friend like him around Emma, he really does seem to care about you to"

I looked up at the actress. "So what did he tell you that made you doubt that girl?" I asked.

She looked down in shame with sad eyes. "He said that you would never start a fight. That you would only fight if you had to, he also said that those girls must have had to say something really nasty in order to get a reaction out of you like that" she explained. I sighed and she finally looked back up at me. "Emma what did they say to you?" she asked carefully.

I shrugged. "The truth I guess, I just don't like hearing it. That witch called me a reject; she thinks I'm a reject because my own parents threw me away" I explained, my voice completely empty.

She gasped and brought her hands over her lips, it looked like she was fighting back tears of agony. Why? I wasn't worth crying over.

I titled my head once again confused. "Nothing to be surprised about, you know I almost envy Ace. He at least got to know what it was like to be loved by his real parents even if it wasn't for long. They were killed in a car accident when he was just six years old. The worst part of it all; was that he had been in the car as well. He was the only survivor" I explained.

"Oh Emma" she sobbed.

"You don't need to be sad for me, I'm not worth it" I said.

"**DON'T SAY THAT!** Don't you ever say that!" she yelled.

I looked at her completely stunned, never having heard her really yell at me before. This was even more intense then back at the arcade. "Emma you are worth more than you realize" she said. Her voice was dead serious.

"I don't see how?" I said simply.

"Emma if you could just see yourself through my eyes. I see a girl that has been through more than I can even began to imagine, but she still gets up every morning with her head held high. I see a girl that never gives up, I also see a strong and beautiful girl that I know her birth parents would be proud of" she explained proudly.

Tears once again clouded my green eyes; I dropped to my knees and cried. I soon felt familiar warm arms embracing me protectively. I wasn't sure how long I cried, but I remember clinging onto the actress as if she was my only life line.

Time passed but I didn't care, I didn't want to leave this woman's embrace. She is the only adult that has ever said such kind words to me, the only adult that didn't believe I was a reject. She was rubbing my back and I noticed that she started singing a lullaby. It sounded so familiar.

'_**Dancing bears, **_

_**Painted wings, **_

_**Things I almost remember, **_

_**and a song someone sings,**_

_**Once upon a December…."**_

As she continued to sing something in my mind flashed to a memory I shouldn't be able to remember. I saw little baby me crying and reaching my little arms out to a blurry figure. I could hear her soft soothing voice singing to me as she brought me into the comfort of her embrace. I then see my little-self in another room, it was completely white. I was crying loudly and wanted that woman to comfort me again, but instead a scary man brought me into his arms. I remember screaming and crying at the top of lungs, but nobody came.

**-Present time-**

My head snapped up and I gasped, breathing heavily. The actress pulled away with a look of concern. "Emma are you all right?" she asked worried.

I placed a hand on my head. "Not sure" I mumbled. I still couldn't quiet grasp what I just saw. Sure I've heard people of remembering things from when they were little, but not memories from when they were still a baby!

"Maybe your tired, please let me take you back to the hotel to rest" she practically begged.

I nodded too exhausted to argue, my energy felt completely drained. It didn't take us long to finally make it back to the hotel. Honestly after what happened at the mall I didn't think I would be seeing this place again, at least not so soon. Once Ginnifer parked the Volvo I stepped out of the vehicle with her following right beside me into the gorgeous hotel. When we walked into the hotel we headed straight for our room. The actress had a comforting arm wrapped around my shoulder for which I was grateful for. When we made it to the room I noticed right away that Josh wasn't there and I was actually glad. I liked Josh and all, but I didn't feel like explaining why I felt so exhausted and complete weak.

"Emma I'm going to let the others know where back, you can go ahead and use the master bed to rest in. Is there anything that I can help you with, or anything that you need?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm good thanks" I said.

She nodded and placed a soft gentle kiss on my forehead and then left the room. I headed for the king size bed and once my head hit that pillow I allowed the darkness to consume, and for once no bad dreams. The only thing I could hear in my sleep was the sweet sound of that beautiful lullaby.

**-Ginnifer POV-**

Words could not express how grateful I was to have Emma back at the hotel with me. I hate not knowing where she is, not knowing if she's safe. I really owed her friend a great deal for helping me find her and make things right between us again. I went over to Lana's room and knocked on her door. When it opened she gave out a relieved sigh.

"Oh Gin thank god!" she said quickly bringing me into a hug.

"Glad to see you could escape to Lana"

"Come inside, Josh along with most of the cast are all hanging out in the pool area right now" she explained. When I walked into Lana's living room I saw Jen, Emilie, and Meghan all sitting on the couch drinking soda. "Gin!" they said in union.

I smiled. "I'm all right guys, I'm sorry to have worried you. I had to put my cell on vibrate so that when I found Emma we wouldn't be interrupted" I explained. Lana and I took our seats in separate chairs across from the couch.

"So you did find her then?" asked Emilie.

I nodded. "I ran into an old friend of hers that explained to me how she loved to hide out in wooded areas if there were any around"

"You wouldn't be talking about Ace would you?" Jen questioned.

"You met him?" I blinked surprised.

"He helped us ditch the crowds" Meghan explained grinning.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"That kid used one of those stink bombs. Once that sucker went off the whole crowd was running out of their faster than a wild stampede" Meghan laughed.

"The stench was absolutely dreadful" said Emilie.

"He showed us the back way and explained to us that you took off to go find Emma" Lana explained.

"I had to take an hour in the shower because of that dreadful smell" Emilie whined.

"Hey that kid helped us escape because of his quick thinking" Jen reminded her friend.

Emilie sighed. "True and I am grateful for that, but still why did it have to be a stink bomb?"

"Because nobody wants be around such a terrible smell if they can help it, that kid was pure genius" Meghan laughed.

I laughed as well. "I think Emma will get a good laugh when she hears this story"

"How is she?" asked Jen.

I sighed. "She's tired. I feel so guilty. I found out from Ace that Emma would never start a fight willing and that those girls must have said something really harsh in order to get that kind of reaction out of her" I explained sadly.

"Did she say what they said?" asked Lana.

"They called her a reject, and even made fun of her because of the fact that her real parents may have thrown her away" I said.

"That's just dreadful" gasped Emilie.

Jen shook her head. "Kids really can be cruel"

"Man I don't think the annoying cheerleaders back in our day were even that cruel" said Meghan stunned.

"I'm just glad you were able to get her to come back" said Lana.

"How'd you pull that off?" asked Jen curiously.

"With a lot of apologizing" I sighed. "I had to explain to her just how untrue the words that those girls said to her were. She completely broke down and I all I could do was hold her in my arms and let her cry. I didn't know what else to say. It was as if she had never been told the obvious by any adult in her life" I added.

"I'm sure that she appreciated your words and comfort" said Meghan.

Lana nodded. "Unfortunately that girl is probably only used to being told dreadful things. She really is lucky to have found someone like you Gin; Emma needs a place where she feels safe so she can just be a kid that isn't in constant fear"

I shook my head. "I'm the lucky one Lana. Although I'm still not one hundred percent sure that she is my baby, I feel like Emma has finally filled this whole inside me that has been growing with each passing day" I explained. "She makes me feel like I'm truly needed even if she doesn't realize it, like I can finally have that chance at being a mother" I added proudly.

Everyone smiled at me. "That's wonderful Gin, if anybody deserves to be a mother it's you" said Meghan.

Emilie nodded. "I think that once Emma feels up to it, we should let her put on some of her new clothes" she suggested happily.

"Oh I'm sure she'll love to" I said.

"Yea it'll be something fun for her to do, maybe after her nap we can take her out to dinner. Just us girls" said Jen

"Sounds like a plan" grinned Lana.

I slowly stood up. "I'm going to head back to my room. I want to be there when Emma wakes up" I said.

"Give Emma our love" said Emilie kindly.

I smiled and nodded. "Will do, and thank you all for everything" I said truly grateful. We said our goodbyes and I finally made my way back to my room. I found Emma fast asleep and was happy to see that it didn't look any nightmares were haunting her. I placed another gentle kiss on her forehead and went to grab my script. I crawled into bed next to Emma and began memorizing my lines for the first episode of the new season. Today truly had been exhausting, but I think it actually made my bond with Emma that much stronger. From this day on I will always trust Emma's judgment, and I hope that she has finally gained my trust in knowing that I will always be believe in her.

A few hours passed and I felt someone gently shaking me to gain my attention. My eyes opened and I am just now realizing that I must have fallen asleep while reading through my script. I see Emma staring down at me smiling as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Emma? How are you feeling?" I asked, now sitting up.

"Like I had the best nap in years, thank you" she said honestly.

I smiled. "Well I'm glad you had a good sleep; you really needed it"

"Looks like you needed it to" she noted.

"I guess I was more tired than I realized. Oh the girls were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight, you could try on one of your new outfits" I asked.

She was silent for a moment. "Are…are they angry?" she asked scared.

"Oh sweetheart they aren't angry. I explained to them what happened and there just glad that you are all right, they were really worried about you" I quickly explained.

She sighed in relief. "As long as they aren't mad then I don't mind" she replied.

I nodded happily. "Trust me they really want to see you again Emma, they all love you" I said. She looked surprised and seemed to want to say something, but we were interrupted.

There was a knock at the door and Emma and I went together to see who it was. I smiled. "Hello there Jared"

"Hi Mrs. D! Hi Emma! I've been waiting all day for Emma to get back from her shopping trip, but then Lana told me she was taking a nap when she finally got back" he explained.

"Yeah Emma was pretty exhausted after the trip, I even ended up falling asleep myself" I explained.

"Well I was wondering if Emma would come play in the arcade room with me!" he practically begged.

I was going to try and bail Emma out but was surprised to hear her chuckling at the young actor. "Sorry kid I would, but I promised Gin and the girls that I go out to dinner with them" she explained.

"It's only five, that's plenty of time before dinner!" he begged.

"Emma if you want you go and play for about an hour we can just eat at the dinner here in the hotel and the girls and I will meet you downstairs" I suggested.

"See I knew you could come!" he said happily.

"All right, let me change first kid then we can head down there" said Emma.

"Oh Jared you have to see one of Emma's new outfits!" I squealed. I ran to the closet already knowing that the girls would have put our new clothes in there for us.

Jared groaned as I heard Emma laughing. I came back with one of Emma's new outfits as she was ruffling his hair playfully, I couldn't help but smile proudly.

"Here Emma go put this on" I said. I handed her the new black jeans, the long sleeve best bum featuring a relaxed fit, long sleeves, a scoop neck, knit fabric, and a relaxed breast pocket, and flat light purple sneakers. Emma nodded as she took her new outfit and went to change. Not five minutes later she finally came out and Jared and I both gasped in awe. Emma looked so different in clothes that actually fit her. Her old clothes looked so big and baggy on her that you would have never realized the slender form she had. While she was trying on clothes at the mall she explained how she didn't want us seeing what anything looked like on her until after buying the clothes so this was my first time seeing her new clothes on her. She truly was a beautiful young woman. "Oh Emma it looks perfect" I said.

"Yeah Emma you look great" Jared agreed.

Emma blushed at our compliments but smiled. "Thank you" she said shyly.

Jared quickly stood up from the couch and headed for the door. "Well let's go play Emma!" he practically yelled.

Emma laughed. "Alright, alright kid I'm coming"

"Wait Emma take this with you" I handed her a spare card key to the room. "And here's a ten for some quarters, use all of it if you want"

Her eyes widen at then ten. "Are you serious? All of it?" she asked unsure.

I smiled. "Yes go have fun, you deserve it. At least this time you won't have to worry about running into any mean girls" I pointed out.

She grinned happily. "Thanks Gin, really thank you" she said gratefully.

"You're welcome dear"

"Emma!"

"Hold your horses' kid I'm coming, I'm coming" she announced. I laughed as Emma and Jared took off for the arcade. I couldn't feel more proud than I was right now, knowing that I was so lucky to have Emma come into my life. I only hoped that she would one day see me as a mother, a mother that would always love her.

**TBC! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Family is Forever**

**Hello readers, yes I am still alive! I know I haven't been able to update in a while and that this chapter isn't all that long so please forgive me. I have been on vacation with the family and just haven't had much time to write. I'll try and make the next chapter longer but I hope that you also love this one. On another note if you guys want to see a picture of Lilly and Ace then just check out my profile. And as always thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Your encouraging words continue to keep this story alive! **

**Chapter 12**

It was Monday again and of course that met school. I almost thought about begging the actress to let me stay at the hotel for one more day, but I knew Lilly was anxious to see me after everything that's happen. I was already dressed in one of my new outfits and it still amazed me that I had a closet full of new clothes. I've never own more than an outfit or two in my entire life. Today I was wearing my black jeans, a stripe long sleeve best bum featuring a relaxed fit, long sleeves, a scoop neck, knit fabric, and a relaxed front pocket, and black boots. The outfit was really comfortable even if the prize was insane.

"Ready for school Emma?" asked Gin.

The actress just came out of the Master bedroom where Josh was still sleeping away, must be nice. Gin of course looked amazing in her fitting outfit that she just changed into. She was wearing expensive blue jeans, a white Tuxedo Tunic featuring a front half placket, "tuxedo"-style ruffles, and a tiered body, along with light brown boots to finish the outfit.

I sighed not really sure how school was going to play out. Because this town was small things like someone running out of town didn't stay quiet for long, and I'm sure someone already found out that I had been staying with the Once Upon a Time cast. Everyone would probably think that I was just trying to mooch off their money while playing the helpless foster kid role, as if! I could survive on my own just fine thanks; I've been doing just that since I could practically walk.

"Emma?"

I lifted my backpack from the couch and turned the flat screen off to something I wasn't even really been paying attention to. "Sorry, I'm ready"

"Are you sure you don't want to skip a day or two, I would understand?" she asked concerned.

I smiled and shook my head. "Best to get it over with now" I said.

She nodded and grabbed her purse as we headed out of the room. It was strange not having to walk to school and riding in the fancy Volvo instead, not that I'm complaining or anything. The ride was silent, but not uncomfortable. Unfortunately the school soon came into view as the actress easily pulled into the school parking lot. We said our goodbyes and I headed out the door. As soon as I stepped out of the fancy Volvo I could already feel the stares watching my every move. I was just grateful that they couldn't see Gin through the dark windows as I quickly closed the car door behind me.

Ignoring the stares and whispers I begin to make my way towards the school with my head down.

"Seeing that head down makes me think I am not looking at the same Emma Swan that I once knew"

I stopped dead in my tracks as a familiar voice brought warmth to my soul. Slowly glancing up, my green eyes widen at the beautiful sight the stood just a few feet away from me.

"Ace" My voice was shaky in awe as I stared at the deep blue eyes. He still wore those same looking thick round glasses that he had when I first met him so long ago.

He smiled that crooked little smile of his and my heart pounded from excitement. I easily dropped my back to the ground and ran into his arms not caring about the stares from the parking lot. When I was in his arms the world was ours, there was no one else around us in my mind. Being the same exact height as myself; the two of us seemed to fit into each other arms perfectly. Although many consider him to be weak because he was only 5ft, it was in his arms where I truly felt safe. It was here that I could block out the world and finally feel like I belong.

"It's been a long time Emma" I could feel him relax as he sighed in content. Eventually we pulled away and decided to take a seat on the steps of the school entrance.

"Ace it's so good to see you" I said. I still couldn't believe that he was here, sitting in front of me, this all felt like a dream. I was honestly afraid that I would wake up at any minute and he would be gone.

"And it's really good to see you Emma. I never did stop thinking about, I promised you that I would find you one day remember?" he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back as warm tears threaten to fall. "You really did promise" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around for so long" he said sadly.

I shook my head as I tried to keep the damn tears away. "You found me, that's all that matters now"

"Honestly I didn't think I would really get to start looking for you until I was out of the system" he explained.

"Then…how?" I was still stunned that he was here. Even though Gin had told me she met him and gave me his number I had been afraid to call him last night. I was afraid it was some kind of cruel trick, and someone had told Gin about Ace.

He grinned. "That actress, did she tell you I was adopted?" he asked. I nodded and he continued to explain. "Well I told this family that if they really wanted me then I wanted their help first. I told them about the promise I had made to you when we were little. I told them I wasn't coming with them unless they helped me find you and that I could move wherever you lived. I told them that if they didn't help me then I would just run away from them in search for you on my own. I also told them that if I had to wait till I was 18 and finally got out of the system then I would. I explained to them that nothing was going to stop me from finding you, no matter how long it would take me. Because I never break a promise"

His voice was filled with so much warmth and passion that it made my heart pound. As I stared into his deep blue eyes old feelings started to swarm around me. When the two of us were small we were almost always together, we were the best of friends. He was the only person that never hurt me, he always knew the right words to help heal my broken soul. Unable to resist it any longer I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to smile at me with love. His smile had always been genuine and true, I loved his smile.

"Ace, I can't believe that you're really found me" I honestly couldn't believe it. I rested my head against his while I still tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I promised I would didn't I. Even if my new parents had refused to help me I would have continued my search for you until the end of time if I had to" he vowed. He had his arms now wrapped around me.

"Will you stay?" I asked nervously.

He continued to smile. "Nothing can take me away from you now Emma. So long as you want me in your life I won't let anyone separate us again" he promised.

That was all I needed to hear. My lips met his for the first time and the sparks just zapped through me like a burning fire that could never die. When we were kids all we did was hold hands, I remember even giving Ace a quick peck on the cheek once. It was nothing but innocent puppy love back then. We never got the chance to see how strong our feelings could grow, at the age of eight we were separated by an unwanted force that we could not control. Ace and I were taken to different homes but before they could separate us Ace vowed that he would find me. He promised that when he did find me, he would then protect me and never let anyone hurt me again. Seeing him brought out all those old feelings again. As the years passed I had begun to wonder if I could ever care about another boy like I had for Ace. Of course I had little crushes here and there, even went on a few dates but nothing ever became serious. Even after all this time I could never forget that boy who promised he would always search, that boy who promised to protect me, and to always love me.

The kiss had started out slow and innocent but quickly became filled with passion. As he kissed me it felt like time stopped and everything I had ever been through had a purpose in my life. All that pain was to help lead me to this very moment. Despite all the pain and all the horrible nightmares I had go through, if it meant being with Ace right at this exact moment in time, then I would do it all over again, just for him. Soon enough we both had to pull away in order to breath. Ace and I were breathing heavily from the lack of air, but we couldn't stop smiling as we stared into each other eyes.

He then held his hand out to me and I gladly accepted it as we both finally stood up. Ace grabbed my forgotten backpack for me and we headed inside the school together. Now that Ace was back in my life I knew that no matter what came my way I wasn't alone anymore.

Once inside I headed for my locker and he headed for the office after I pointed it out to where it was. He needed to get his school schedule and promised that he would meet me at my locker before class. When I made it to my locker I gathered the books I needed and it wasn't long before another familiar face came walking over to me.

"Emma!" cheered Alice.

I smiled feeling like I was on top of the world. I hadn't been happy in such a long time, nothing could bring me down today.

"Good morning Lilly" I said calmly.

Lilly blinked surprised by my good mood, she titled her head confused. "Umm Emma you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well after everything that's happen, I thought you would be in a bad mood today" she said carefully.

I shook my head. "I was when I first got here, but I'm all right now. Are you excited for tonight?" I asked.

In a flash she shrieked from excitement. "Of course I'm excited. I get to see my friend playing pool with the Once Upon A Time cast!" she bounced happily.

"Just promise you won't scare any of them away" I chuckled.

She pouted like a kid. "Emma you meanie the cast will love me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, how could anyone not love Lilly?" I said sarcastically.

"Because I'm so much fun of course. And by the way nice new outfit!"

I looked down at my new clothes then back at her. "Some of the girls from the cast took me shopping, said I really needed new clothes" I shrugged.

Lilly jaw's drop nearly to the floor. "Are you kidding me?! They took you shopping and you didn't invite me!"

"You were at your dance lessons" I explained.

"I would have totally bailed the dancing for OUAT"

"And your mother would have totally killed you" I reminded her.

She sighed. "True, you got yourself a point there"

"So it's true then, the Once Upon A Time cast actually took you in?"

I froze at the unwanted voice that suddenly filled the almost empty hallways. Lilly and I turned to see Patricia and her two pathetic friends standing just a few feet away from us.

I glared at the bitch, suddenly my good mood was completely gone. "That isn't your business" I stated.

"I can't believe it. Your lame foster folks ditch you and you get to be with the Once Upon A Time cast! That's why you were them at the mall the other day wasn't it? My dad is friends with the sheriff and he told me about them folks taking off for unknown reasons. Also told me that Ginnifer Goodwin took you in!" she said pissed.

"What's the matter Pat, upset that they don't want to be with a spoiled little princess?" asked Lilly.

I was surprised to hear Lilly talk like that, but felt sort of proud also.

"Shut up freak, this has nothing to do with you" said Destiny.

"Last I checked I was talking to Pat, not you. And if someone is being rude to my friend then it clearly is my business"

My heart began to beat like drums, it felt strange to have someone other than Ace stick up for me. I still wasn't surprised that the news about my foster parents had suddenly taken off.

"You know the cast probably just feels sorry for you reject" Patricia taunted. "I bet as soon as they get bored with you, you'll be out on the streets"

"That won't be happening"

That warm voice instantly had me looking at the deep blue eyes I had always known and loved. Ace had returned and was walking over to me and Lilly.

"Who the heck is this shorty?" asked Estella.

"Damn my kid brother could beat him up" laughed Destiny.

I glared dangerously at Destiny to shut the hell up, but she just glared right back at me.

"My name is Ace and I just started here today. But as I was saying Gin is never going to send Emma away" he said with confidence. The way he spoke truly made me want to believe those words.

"Oh yeah how do you know? I think the cast is just taking care of her to make them look good" Patricia explained.

Ace looked at Patricia like she had two heads. "If they were doing it just for more fame, then don't you think it would be stupid of them to send Emma away. It would make them look bad, fans would probably hate seeing someone as kind as Gin throwing a kid out on the streets"

Patricia blinked completely taken back by his comeback. "They could lie and say she was a bad kid, send her back to foster care system" she suggested.

"Not going to happen. You see I met Ginnifer Goodwin and she made a promise to me. I believe that she is someone that doesn't break promises so therefore your theory is completely unrealistic" he explained.

"Whatever I still think that the cast doesn't really love Emma, who could love a reject" she spat.

Reject, I hated that word. No matter how many times I heard it, it still stung me every time.

"I do" said Ace.

He stunned everyone including me. I knew we both had strong feeling for each other, but love?

"I love Emma Swan, and she is no reject" he said boldly.

I blushed unable to stop the blood from rushing to my head, this was the first time Ace said that he loved me!

"If you love that reject then you're an idiot" said Destiny.

"Yeah only an idiot could love an idiot" Estella agreed.

"And only a real idiot calls someone else an idiot" said Lilly.

"Lilly shut the hell up, you only care about Emma because she can get you to meet the cast" said Patricia.

"I was friends with Emma long before the Once Upon A Time cast came into her life, and I will continue to be her friend with or without them in her life. Sure I love the show and the cast, but I would never leave a friend a behind" she vowed.

Tears threaten to blind me once again as her words helped heal my soul. All this time I had known Lilly all she could ever talk about was acting, the shows she loved, and her wild dreams. I use to think that she was a complete airhead and never understood how I felt, but now I could see that all this time she really has been a true friend. Whenever I was down she had always tried to get me laughing even if I was a complete grouch to be around with. She never let my bad attitude put her down as she tried to find something to bring me some kind of happiness. When I told her that I love music she would try and search for bands or singers that I might like just to make me smile. And now that she was telling me how she would always be there for me no matter what, made me feel truly grateful for her friendship. I glanced at Ace and he smiled proudly at me.

"You're all a bunch of idiots" Patricia huffed and begin to walk away. Her two lackeys quickly followed her like trained little puppies.

"Lilly thank you" I said honesty.

She smiled happily. "No problems Emma, I just hope you know that I'm not just hanging out with you because of the OUAT cast"

I nodded. "I know"

"Anyway now that the drama has walked away, you better tell me who your handsome friend is" Lilly pointed.

I was blushing again and now unable to look at Ace. "This is Ace" I mumbled.

Ace held out his hand to shake Lilly's. "Emma and I are friends from way back. We got separated when we were kids, and I promised her back then that I would find her one day and I'm finally fulfilling that promise" he explained.

Lilly shrieked. "Awe that is romantic! It's just like Prince charming and Snow White finding each other!" she said cheerfully.

Ace chuckled. "I guess our stories are very similar, we both had our own villains that tried to keep us separated. But in the end nothing could keep us apart forever" His eyes met mind and now I couldn't look away. It was strange to compare our story to a television series, but the crazy part was that it was somewhat true.

"Oh Emma I am so jealous right now, but I am happy that you two found each other" she smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks Lilly"

Before either of us could say anything the first bell ringed loudly and we knew it was time for class to begin.

"I'll see you at lunch guys" said Lilly waving goodbye.

We both waved to her as she left for her math class.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"History with a Mr. Bayne" He answered while reading off his schedule.

I grinned happily as I grabbed his hand. "Perfect, looks like were sharing for first period together"

He smirked as he brought his lips down to mine, making my head spin as I silently ordered my legs not to turn jelly on me.

When he pulled away his eyes held nothing but true love. "You are the one who's perfect Emma Swan" he spoke honestly.

I could not stop smiling, knowing that Ace was here I could finally let myself be at peace for the first time in years. I know I still had a long way to go in order to forget about my past. But as long as he was by my side I could do anything, with Ace I felt strong, and I had something to fight for again. I had my home, my haven, and my love.

**TBC!**

**You know the drill send those reviews and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Family is Forever**

**I'm back! Yes my wonderful readers I am still alive and kicking. I know it has been forever since my last update and I am so sorry. Life has been hectic with work and blah, blah, boring stuff. **

**I also want to plead to my readers in case any of you are fans of the TV series Dark Angel to check out my new story. I promise not to neglect this story if you read it and send some reviews that way. Anyway love you guys, and enjoy the new chapter! **

**Oh and P.S I know some of you were wondering if the story was going to start leaning towards Ace and Emma now, but no need to worry about that. The story will still mostly focus on Emma getting close to her family and the cast. Ace is just going to pop up every now and then to help Emma out, just like Lilly does. **

**Chapter 13**

It was Monday evening and I was getting ready for the big pool competition. I was nervous and excited all at once. I excited to show off my skills, but I was terrified about meeting the entire cast of Once Upon A Time. The few members that I have met were nice, but a room filled with celebrities wasn't exactly my idea of fun.

Once I was finally dressed in my black jeans, black boots, and a long sleeve candy coated top in plum, I made my way out of the restroom and into the living room.

The actress was sitting at the counter drinking some water as she waited for me to get ready. Josh had already left early in order to meet up with some of the guys before the game. As always she looked stunning, she was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress that hugged her curves perfectly, along with white heels to match.

"Emma you look wonderful" she smiled.

I blushed and looked down, still not use to getting kind compliments. "Thanks, you look good to" I replied lamely.

"Shall we get going; I'm sure Lilly is probably already bouncing around the room driving my poor friends crazy" she laughed lightly.

I smiled at the thought of Lilly, I could already see her in the game room going from one actor to the next, asking them each a million questions with squeals. Part me wishes I had asked Ace to tag along, but I wasn't so sure that Gin and Josh would be so excited with the fact that we were officially dating. To them he was an old friend I hadn't seen in years, they wouldn't understand how we could hook up so suddenly like we had. They wouldn't understand the bond we had as children. Nope, Ace and I both thought it would be better to wait a few months before letting the news out. That way they wouldn't think we had just suddenly jumped into something we weren't ready for.

Gin opened the door as I walked behind her and was surprised to see Jared waiting for us out in the hall. I smiled at seeing the kid dressed in nice black pants, shoes, and a white fancy collared top.

"Jared I figured you would have already been in the game room by now" said Ginnifer surprised.

"I wanted to walk with you and Emma" he beamed happily.

I popped around the actress grinning at the kid. "Wanted to walk with the winner huh kiddo?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course, everyone is really excited for the match" he explained.

"Well then I suggest we get ourselves down there" Gin smiled.

We agreed and followed the actress towards the elevator. It didn't take us long to finally make it to the game room that was crowded with celebrities all drinking and chatting about random topics. My body instantly froze as I stared at the gorgeous people in the room, I suddenly felt so plain and dull compared to them.

"Emma?"

Gin's voice was filled with concern; I didn't want her to worry about me. I didn't want my pathetic fear to ruin everyone's fun so I knew I just had to ignore my fear and grow up.

I glanced up at the actress and smiled. "No worries, was just surprised to see so many people that's all" I explained lamely.

"Emma if this is too mu…"

I shook my head. "I'm fine" I quickly cut her off and headed into the room after Jared had already taken off.

_**Ginnifer's POV**_

I could easily tell that she wasn't fine; it was obvious that her fears were getting to her but she wasn't letting me in. I didn't want to upset her; I knew that all I could do was be here for her when she needed me.

"Emma!"

I smiled as I saw Lilly running over to Emma and made my way over to the girls.

"Hey Lilly" she greeted.

"Oh My Gosh Emma I have so many pictures that I have to show you!" she squealed as she held out her phone.

Emma shook her head and laughed. "Please tell me you haven't traumatized any of the actors Lilly"

I giggled as Lilly pouted like a kid. "I did no such thing! They all adore me Emma, Meghan and I are like long lost sisters I swear! We love the same music, movies, books, everything!" she cheered.

Emma glanced at me with a grin. "Looks like you've lost your best friend to mine"

Lilly beamed. "Oh Emma no worries, Meghan is awesome and everything but you'll always be my bestie!"

"Hey Gin" I heard Josh call.

We all turned to see Josh and Colin walking towards us. Josh was wearing nice jeans, dark shoes, and a red collared shirt. Colin was also wearing jeans, a dark blue button down shirt, and black shoes.

I smiled. "Hi dear"

He brought me into his arms with a happy grin. "A kiss for luck?"

"You're going to need a lot more than a kiss and luck to beat me" Emma warned lightly.

Our friends laughed as Josh ignored them and planted a short but passionate kiss onto my lips. I instantly melted into his loving touch, but all to soon he had to pull away.

"All right, all right enough of the mooshy stuff" said Colin.

"Time for introductions!" Jared cheered. He was now standing next to Emma as he suddenly pulled her hand and brought her to the center of the room. "Everyone this is Emma! She's staying with Gin and Josh from now on!" he announced proudly.

I could see how stiff Emma looked at suddenly being the center of attention. I cursed at myself for not talking to Jared about Emma's fears sooner. The poor girl looked like a deer caught in headlights. Everyone was cheering and shouting for the match to begin. I glanced towards Josh and silently begged him to help Emma somehow.

Josh nodded as if instantly understanding what needed to be done and walked over to Emma. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump suddenly. Her green eyes looked up at him filled with different kinds of emotion; I knew she wasn't ready for this. I should have made her talk to me before.

"As you all know Emma here has decided to make a bet against me and Colin in a game of pool. Gin and I also figured that this would be a perfect way to introduce the newest member of our family" he smiled.

I beamed at his thoughtful words, but I could see that Emma was fighting back tears and quickly wanted to bring her into my arms. I know neither of us had really talked about officially adding her to the family but even without the papers and such we already saw Emma as family. We wanted our friends to see her as family also, and knew that tonight would be the perfect way to introduce her. Everyone clapped and welcomed Emma to the family.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way it's time to play!" said Colin.

"Agreed. Since you lost to me the last game I think it's only fair I get to play Emma first" Josh grinned.

Colin rolled his eyes and shrugged as he went to get himself a beer. Josh turned to Emma. "You breaking or am I?" he asked.

"I'll break, you set it up" she replied.

I walked over to Lana, Meghan, Emilie, and Jennifer and took a seat next to Jennifer. "Looks like Emma is doing all right" said Lana proudly.

"I don't know she looked a little freaked out when Jared dragged into the center like that" I said concerned.

Meghan nodded. "Guess we should have explained a few things to him, but he didn't know so we can't really blame him. At least she looks happy now that Josh is setting up the game"

"I think she is mentally blocking the crowd out" I added.

"I'm sure she'll get comfortable once she realizes that no one here wants to hurt her in any way" said Jennifer.

"I hope so, do you think she's happy that we see her as family?" I asked.

Emilie smiled. "I'm sure she is, you just have to let her warm up to the idea"

"All right people here goes the first shot" Josh announced, just as Colin came back with his beer. He headed over to Eion (August), Raphael (Jiminy), and Robert on the other side of the room.

Emma grinned as she aimed her pool stick and struck the white ball. Once the white had made its strike, she was able to get three solids in with just that one hit! The room cheered.

_**Emma's POV**_

I couldn't stop smiling, at first I had been scared stiff when Jared had made my announcement. But now that I was finally playing my game I felt like I was completely in control. I could hear Lilly cheering the loudest next to Jared and Alissa after getting three solids in.

"Damn Josh looks like you've met your match" Lee Arenberg laughed. (Grumpy)

I grinned and aimed the white ball for the number five ball, easily making it in as well. I was eventually able to get a totally of five balls in before finally missing.

"Emma you said you were good, but you didn't say you were pro good" Josh said in awe.

"Better get ready to take that shirt off come Friday!" Meghan whistled. The entire cast laughed as Josh rolled his eyes and aimed his stick at the white ball. Once he struck it he was able to get in four balls before finally missing his next target. Only a few minutes into the game and I only had two balls, including the black eight ball left, while Josh had three. Minutes later and we both had one ball left, and the eight ball as well.

It was Josh's turn as he tried to hit his last ball in but miss. "Damn" he mumbled.

I grinned and made my way over to the white ball as I easily shot the last one into the far right corner.

The crowd cheered. "I knew Emma would win!" said Jared.

"She still has the eight ball" Josh reminded Jared.

Colin laughed. "Face it man you've already lost"

And just to prove Colin right Emma hit the eight ball right in, causing everyone to jump and cheer.

"Yeah! It's about time that someone could finally beat Josh at his own game!" Colin yelled happily.

"Poor Gin better start looking for a new husband once those extras get their hands on a shirtless Josh" Jamie Chung laughed. (Mulan)

_**Josh's POV**_

I groaned; I couldn't believe that I had just lost to a kid after always being the winner of this crew. I watched as my friends came over to congratulate Emma on her first win and couldn't help but smile proudly. I was glad to finally see her getting more comfortable around everyone. If being beaten by her was the price to make her more relaxed around my friends than I was actually glad to lose. I eventually made my way towards my beautiful wife with a defeated smile. Her smile seemed to glow as her green eyes proudly watched Emma actually interacting with everyone calmly.

"Hey love" I said.

"Looks like I don't get to plan anything romantic for you this evening" she mocked lightly.

"Better enjoy your husband while you can Gin" Meghan warned as she and the girls giggled.

Gin wrapped her arms around my neck and I couldn't help but grin proudly as a dangerous gleam seemed to sparkle in those forest green eyes that I loved so much. "Those fan girls will have to try mighty hard to keep my man away from me for very long" she warned lightly. Her lips crashed into mine and I gladly accepted them, it didn't matter what work would be like come Friday. Gin knew she had nothing to worry about, I could out run fan girls better then Colin ever could. In fact I think I'll trip him for all those wise cracks he's always making when where running from the fans.

_**Emma's POV**_

It didn't take long for Colin to start setting up for the next game. I couldn't believe how relaxed I was feeling with all these celebrities around. Granted it helped to be playing pool and blocking my mind at times, but even so I couldn't stop smiling. I have never been in a crowded room filled with people that actually seemed to enjoy me being here. It was strange that nobody here felt like they had some kind of secret agenda to torment me.

"All right Emma don't you think I'll be so easy to beat like Josh was" Colin warned lightly.

"Oh please Colin you've already lost to Josh, there aint no way you're going to win if Josh couldn't!" Lee laughed.

"Can it Lee, just wait and see before you go jumping to conclusions" he grinned proudly.

I couldn't help but grin back. "Don't go making promises that you can't keep"

The celebrities all laughed at Colin as he just shook his head while I went to strike my first hit. Nearly twenty minutes later and the game was practically tied. People were cheering and laughing as we continued to play. I was surprised that Colin was actually able to get his last ball in before me and was just left with the eight ball. Everyone eyes were glued to the game.

"Better not mess this up Colin!" Robert taunted.

Colin seemed to ignore him, but with everyone warning him not to miss the eight ball. He eventually did while just barely making it into the whole.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

Everyone laughed as my hearted pounded from the anger in his voice. My mind flashed to a dark time and I desperately shook my head in order to clear my thoughts.

"I wonder who can away from the fan girls faster?" Lana laughed.

"My money's on Colin" replied Emilie.

"Neither of those shirtless hotties will be able to out run me! I use to be on the track team a few years back!" Lily squealed.

Everyone laughed as my body still seemed to be frozen in place while Colin walked away from the pool in order to get a sip of his beer. I could see Dayne drinking away with his hatred ringing in my ears.

"Hey Emma go and finish the game, you've got this in the bag!" Jared cheered.

I knew he was right, I couldn't let my fears get in the way. Once again I shook my head and cleared my mind as I told myself to focus on the game. I was finally able to get myself together and get my last ball into the whole; all that was left was the eight ball. It was an easy hit seeing as the ball was already close to the whole. I aimed the white ball and slammed it right in, easily taking my victory. The crowd cheered and I smiled, everyone came to congratulate me and I thanked them.

"That was so awesome Emma!" Lilly shrieked.

"I knew you would win" Jared stated proudly. I grinned and ruffled his hair playfully, as if he was my kid brother.

Things were going well and I could even see that Josh and Colin laughing together, I guess they weren't too mad about losing. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter as Ginnifer introduce me and Lilly to everyone, although everyone had already met Lilly by this point. It still amazed me how comfortable I felt around these people. A few months ago if you had told me that I was going to end up being friends with a bunch of actors I would have called you mad.

For most of the evening I pretty much hung out with Gin, Lana, Jen, Emilie, Meghan, and Jared while everyone else was in different groups, wondering around from one group to the next. Music played loudly and we were all just having a really great time. I haven't felt this lose or relaxed in so long that I almost forgot what it was like not to have to constantly look over my shoulder in fear. I went back to thinking how Josh had introduce me as their family. Does this mean that I had finally found the home I had always hoped for? I know I shouldn't let myself get attached, that had always been my number one rule. But it was getting harder and harder not to fantasies about being allowed to stay with these people.

Sometime during the evening I excused myself in order to use the restroom. Once I had finished with my business I was washing my hands when I suddenly heard my cell phone ringing in my back pocket. I dried my hands and stared at the unfamiliar number that continued to ring.

Curiosity getting the better of me I finally answered it. "Emma speaking" I announced.

'_Think you can have your happily ever after, huh you little brat' _

I froze and my heart pounded with fear, I knew that voice. I hadn't heard this voice in a long time, but I would always recognize it.

"W…what do you want?" My voice was shaky, and I knew the bastard could hear my fear.

'_I think you know what I want, I want you back sweetie' he mocked.._

"No!"

'_You know what I can do don't you, I will take everything you love away from you' he warned. _

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes, why was it whenever I thought that I could finally have a small ounce of happiness that someone out there just had to take it away from me. "If you do anything to hurt my family…." I began to warn angrily.

_He began to laugh over my desperate plea. 'Do you honestly think that these people really see you as their family? They just see you as a pathetic reject needing a place to crash for a while, I'm sure they'll get sick of you just like all the other families have. Do you really think they would want you after they knew the truth about you, after all the things you let me do to you" he mocked. _

I leaned against the wall and allowed myself to slip to the floor. "I didn't let you do that to me willing!" I cried. My body was shaking, I was seeing his face, his hands, his violence all over again, my mind was shutting down into the dark place I never wanted to go back to. How did he get my number, how did he know how to find me?

'_Do you really think that's how they'll see it if I show them those photos, the ones with you smiling at me?' he continued to taunt me._

"I didn't want to smile! Please just leave me alone, I won't go back to you!" I cried.

'_Such a shame, maybe your friend Lilly would love to have her pictures taken' _

"You stay away from her you sick bastard!" I warned dangerously.

'_Or maybe that lovely actress oh what was her name, Ginnifer Goodwin I believe?" _

"If you touch anyone that I care about I will kill you, you son of a bitch!" I practically growled. Suddenly the fear and horror that this man could usually have over me disappeared into anger. I would rather die than allow this freak to be anywhere near these people, especially Ginnifer. That woman has been nothing but kind to me, she doesn't deserve to suffer because of my dark past.

'_Oh my, it appears the scared little rabbit has grown some claws over the years. I suggest you and I meat and we can have a nice little chat, I want to see how much you've grown. Meet me tomorrow night at the school, if you don't show then those around you will end up dead, one by one' he warned. 'Be there at midnight' he added just before the line went dead. _

Damn him! Damn him if he thinks I'm going to follow his orders, not like last time, I won't let him win! I told myself that I could handle him on my own but then the memories of his torture came flooding back to me, I let out a painful cry as if I was completely reliving the past all over again.

**Ginnifer's POV**

Time seemed to pass and Emma hadn't come back from the restroom yet. I excused myself and decided to go and check on her. When I was just about to open the door I suddenly heard the most agonizing heart breaking scream my ears had ever heard. Panic filled through my very soul and I quickly rushed inside.

"Emma!" I cried.

For a moment I watched in horror as I saw her shaking back and forth with her hands over her head. My heart literally braking at the sight, I ran over to her aid and knelt down beside her.

"Emma sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked completely horrified. I slowly tried to wrapped my arms around her but she quickly pulled away and she started screaming as if she were in pain. Tears threaten to fall almost instantly; I didn't know what do to, how could I let Emma know that I was here without hurting her. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I wanted to see her laughing and smiling again just like before, instead she was crying and screaming in pure terror. What could have suddenly triggered this; she seemed completely fine around our friends. Damn it, I felt so blind for not being able to see what was wrong.

"Emma sweetheart please tell me what's wrong" I pleaded. My voice was soft and soothing.

Eventually Emma finally raised her head just barely and my eyes saddened at the stained tear cheeks that she had.

"Emma?" I said carefully.

Out of nowhere she suddenly launches herself into my arms and just allowed herself to cry. They weren't the soul crushing cries she had before, but it still broke my heart to see her in so much pain.

"Whatever it is sweetheart I promise you that you are not alone, I'll always be here for you" I vowed.

The two of us sat on the floor with Emma wrapped around my arms. At this moment in time I wished with all my heart that I could just stay like this with Emma, with her wrapped around my arms, away from anything that ever wanted to hurt her. I wanted her to know that she was loved, I wanted her to know how brave I thought she was and how lucky I would be to be her mother. I began to rock her back and forth and started to sing to her just like last time.

"_Dancing bears, painting wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December…."_

_**Emma's POV**_

As soon as she started to sing the darkness of that place seemed to almost fade away completely in my mind. Instead I was seeing a different memory, just like before I saw a younger Ginnifer looking down at me with the warmest smile I had ever seen as she brought my little self into her arms. She was singing the same song as she soothed my cries into silence. In my memory she stopped singing for a moment but continued to smile proudly at me.

"That's it my sweet little Emma, mommy's here and I'll always be here for you" she promised gently.

In the present time just as the actress had stopped singing my head instantly shot up and my green eyes looked at her in pure shock. This woman, she couldn't possibly be my real mother!

**TBC!**

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Makes an evil laugh as I see all my readers screaming at me for leaving them with a cliff hanger. Don't worry I promise not to make you wait for the next chapter too terribly long like the last time. My muse if finally back and ready to write! You know what to do, leave those reviews and I'll update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Family is Forever**

**Omg finally I'm back! I know I had promised not to keep you waiting so long and I am so sorry! They have been giving me extra hours at work the past few weeks and I have been so exhausted. Anyway just one more chapter after this and it isn't going to be very long, but long enough to wrap the story up. I know none of you want to see it end I'm sure, but my muse is nearly out for this story and I don't want to keep dragging it out to where it isn't even interesting anymore. I promise you all though that this story will be completed soon! Thank you all for not giving up on this story and continuing to review. **

**Chapter 14**

My green eyes stared into her stunned ones, as the memory kept playing in my head. I could see her singing to my baby-self, and calling out to my name. I couldn't believe it, I refused to believe it! How and the hell was I able to even remember something so young anyhow, none of this made any damn sense.

"Emma?" she asked confused.

I pulled away from the actress and slowly stood up as I continued to stare at her in shock, fear, maybe even a little anger. If this woman really was my mom, she was the very reason why I had been through so much hell.

"You had a baby didn't you?" I asked. My voice was hard and empty, I didn't care what she was thinking right now; I wanted the truth.

Her eyes widen at my question and I knew I was right. Her eyes then became sad, they stared at me like she was reliving another time. "I did have a baby yes, but she was taken from me" her voice was shaky. I could see that she was now fighting back tears and then suddenly more memories from my childhood flashed through my mind.

I was probably about five or so. A man was taking pictures of me, making me dress up in little dresses, making me smile, having people come look at me like I was some lost puppy for sale.

"Josh and I had a little girl, she was so beautiful in every way, but she was also very sick. The doctors didn't think she was going to make it through the night. Then someone had just come in and took her, I had never felt so broken and helpless at the same time like that" The tears fell and I instantly began to feel bad, but my mind was flashing through memories that I had try to block out for so long.

Times of torture from all the different families I had been forced to live with, times of crying out to my parents, times of begging for death. I screamed as I grabbed my head trying to shake away the old memories.

"Emma!" Gin cried. She tried to approach me but I only backed away from her, I didn't want anyone to touch me right now.

"You can't be her!" I yelled angrily. "You can't be her!"

"Can't be who?" Gin begged.

I finally looked up into her eyes and she gasped at my cold empty stare. "My mother, you can't be her! Is that why you agreed to take me in? Tell me your daughter's name wasn't Emma!" I yelled.

She was taken back unable to say anything for a moment. "Emma it's not what you think…" she tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway I can't stay with you" I said.

Her eyes widen. "Emma please, just give me a chance to explain our story. Please don't shut me out" she begged. The tears fell freely, and as much as I wanted to stay angry so that running away could be easier, I just couldn't.

"Fine" I sighed and walked out of the restroom.

It didn't take long for the actress to follow me and I waited as she went to get Josh so that we could all go to our room and talk in private. Once Josh had made his way towards us I could see that he looked nervous. We were all quiet and unable to say anything as we finally made our way up to the room. When we got there we went to sit in the living room. Josh and Gin were sitting on the couch next to each other, while I sat on the chair across from them.

"Emma as you know, our baby girl was very sick and the doctors thought she was bound to die during the night. But I didn't believe them, I always knew you were a fighter deep down, I could see the spark in those green eyes as I held you for the first time in my arms" Gin started to explain.

"We don't know for sure that I'm yours" I said stubbornly.

I watched as the actress flinch at my harshness and as Joshua wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"The thing is our Emma had this blanket wrapped around her while we were staying at the hospital. It was something that Gin made for her once she found out she was having a girl" Josh explained.

"What does the blanket look like?" I asked.

I could hear my heart pounding heavily against my chest, this just couldn't be happening!

"It was pink and it had her name Emma on it" Gin described.

With a heavy sigh I stood up to walk over to my backpack that was sitting on the bed in the master bedroom and pulled out the most precious thing I had ever owned. I had it wrapped up safely in my arms as I walked back over to the actors.

"Would this be the blanket that you are talking about" I held it out so that they could both clearly see it. They gasped in union as their eyes stared at the blanket in utter shock. They looked like dears caught in headlights.

Once again tears were falling from Gin's eyes as she reached out a hand to touch the blanked. I easily handed it over to them so that they could really see it, and feel it.

After minutes seemed to pass by slowly the actress looks up at me. "Emma, it really is you" Her voice choked up as she said my name.

I shrugged uncertain what to say or think at this point. I know I should be angry, I mean these people abandon me, but it wasn't really their fault. I was kidnapped against their wishes that much is clear now. I was surprised when I suddenly felt Gin launch herself to me, with her arms securely wrapped around me.

"Oh Emma please forgive us for not being able to protect you, we've been searching for you all this time. I swear we never gave up on the hope that you were still out there somewhere, we never stopped searching for you" Gin was now crying out freely once again as her body shook in my arms. I was stunned and wasn't really good at the whole comforting thing, so I just did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her back.

I watched as Josh made his way to us and wrapped his arms around the both of us. "Welcome home Emma" he also choked up at saying my name.

"You found us" said Gin softly.

So this is what it is like to be loved by parents huh? Although it feels strange to be in a family hug like this, I can't deny how warm, and safe I feel right now. Finally letting go of my anger from the past I closed my eyes and enjoyed the safety of being in the arms of my family. Family, such a foreign word for me, but I think I could get used to it. Although I never could have imagined my parents to be celebrities, for some reason that just didn't seem to matter to me anymore.

All too soon they both pulled away but still stood near me. "There's something I need to tell you" I confessed.

**Gin's POV**

I couldn't believe that our daughter was back, I knew in that one moment I had held her in my arms for the very first time that she was strong and that she would survive. I knew that we would find each other again one day. My heart was pounding with joy but when she spoke, she sounded so small, so scared, I wanted to bring her back into my harms and shield her from this world.

I gently pulled her hands to come sit with me on the couch; Josh sat on the other side of her. She started explaining to me about the phone call she had received before I had come into the bathroom and I gasped in horror, how could anyone be so cruel to her? I wanted to find this bastard and make him pay for hurting my baby! I could feel my blood boiling as I tried to control my rage at imagining all the horrid things this man has done to my Emma.

"I think, I think he might be the man that kidnapped me" she said.

"What?" asked Josh furiously.

"The thing is that whenever a family would return me I was always brought back to him. I didn't start getting left at the orphanage until I was finally able to run away from that guy when I was eight. I hadn't seen or even heard from him until now. He was also why I started to hate celebrities. When…when I was little I was adopted by this actor, he was friends with the actor. At first the actor was actually really nice, but then at night things became bad….he would drink…then he would beat me hard, sometimes put me in little dresses to…take pictures….sometimes I would even…even be naked" Tears started to fall from her eyes as her voice became shaky while telling me her painful past. I couldn't stop as I brought her back into my arms. I could see that Josh was battling with the same anger that I was feeling, wishing nothing more than to kill these people that hurt our baby.

"The actor ended up drinking himself to death one night. I found all the pictures that he had ever taken of me and burned them before I was taken back to that man. He would also take pictures of me, but at least he had never forced me to be naked. To the public everyone thought the actor was so sweet and caring by adopting me, but the fans never knew what he was really like behind closed doors" She buried her head against my shoulder as she started to shake while she cried. I rocked her back in forth in order to try and sooth her.

"Its ok sweetheart I'm hear. Josh and I aren't going to let anyone hurt you ever again, this time we will protect you" I vowed. After a while Emma had eventually cried herself to seep. "So now what?" I asked Josh. I wasn't at all surprised that the poor girl had exhausted herself to sleep, speaking about a past as painful as her would drain any sane human.

"We nail this bastard!" Josh answered.

"Josh!" I gasped at his language.

"Come on Gin, I know you're thinking the same thing. And beside what if he is responsible for other kidnappings? We have to stop this now" he explained.

I nodded in agreement. "Question is how do we do it?"

"We could use the gang to help us" Josh suggested.

Suddenly a plan started to formulate inside my head as a sly grin graced my lips while I continued to rock my child. Josh looked at me and he knew instantly that I had an idea. Tomorrow night we would stop this bastard that has been the root of Emma's suffering.

"Josh dear would you put Emma to bed, I want to talk to our friends and we'll need to get ahold of the police to explain things" I asked.

Josh nodded as he slowly and carefully lifted the young girl into his arms. At first she stiffen in his arms and he stood frozen unsure of how she would react if she woke. But he soon smiled in relief as he watched her relax and even cuddled closer to him in his warm embrace. I couldn't help but smile back at the man I love as he carefully carried our baby to bed.

When Josh came back into the living he and I decided to see if any of our friends had return to their rooms. It had been well late into the evening already when Emma, Josh, and I had come up to our to talk, and nearly an hour or two has already passed since we left the party.

Deciding to check on Lana first I knocked on her door, and just seconds later the door opened to a Lana already dressed in her pajamas for the late evening. "Hey Gin, the rest of us were wondering where you all headed. Figured Emma might have had enough for the whole crowded celebrities thing, how she doing?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "She's fine, but we have a problem. Josh and I want to have a meeting with you, Jennifer, Emilie, Robert, and Meghan. It's about Emma" My tone was serious and almost dark as my eyes became nearly empty. I could see the surprised look on Lana's face but she quickly nodded and started texting the few who were on other floors to join us. I went to go and gather up Meghan and Emilie to join us. Just a few minutes later we were all sitting in Lana's living room. I told everyone Emma's story, about the man who had called her and threaten her, and how she believes that he is the very same man who had kidnapped her from us.

For a while everyone was dead with silence, all trying to imagine what Emma must be thinking, also probably wondering how she could have been so strong all on her own after all this time.

"So Emma…she really is yours?" asked Meghan carefully.

I nodded giving her a proud smile. "Yes she is our Emma she even still has that baby blanket I made for her all those years ago, she really is the one we have been searching for all this time" I explained.

"And now her kidnapper is back and has somehow tracked her down" Josh added. His voice was cold and dangerous, I could easily see how much he wanted to capture this guy.

"That's wonderful Gin, were all so happy that you found her. But poor though Emma, I can't even imagine growing up the way she did, and just when she finally starts to feel safe again this guy has to come back into her life" Emilie shuddered.

"No child deserves that kind of fate" Robert said. I could see that he was battling to keep his usual cool happy self, after hearing Emma's dark history.

"How do we go about catching this guy? Obviously well call the cops but we don't want to scare the man off at the one chance of being able to capture him" asked Jennifer.

I nodded. "I've already come up with a plan for that"

"Well Emma be involved?" Lana questioned.

I sighed as I leaned in to Josh with his arm wrapped around my waist. "I really don't want to but in order for this plan to work well need her help, if she simply just can't do it then we'll ask the police to come up with another way to capture the guy. Now as for my plan that is, if and only if she agrees to it Emma will meet with the guy at the school, but she won't be alone. We'll all be there to back her up and get her out as fast as possible. Since it'll be late Josh and I will pretend to be joggers running around the school with headphones on to make it appear as if were not even aware of Emma and the man. If he asks Emma about us she can simply explain that it isn't uncommon for people to use the school track since its open for the public to use at any hour. Well make sure she meets the guy near the tracks. We'll also make sure that Josh and I are not too close so he isn't too concerned about our presence. We'll be dressed in black hoodies so he can't see our faces. Meanwhile Lana and Robert I want you two to be hiding nearby. I'm sure the police won't mind us using some of their communication devices and get some kind of recorded evidence of him confessing to Emma. Jen I want you to be with the police and let them know right away if we need back up. Emilie, Meghan I'll need you to be here in order to explain to the rest of the crew to what's going on. I don't want to have everyone worrying about us so please don't say anything until later tomorrow night. Is everyone in agreement?" I asked.

"You know we always got your back Gin" said Lana instantly.

I smiled as I watched them all nodding in agreement. "Thanks you guys, thank you so much. I'm just so happy to have my baby girl back, and I'm not going to let this creep take her away from me again. This time Josh and I will be there to protect Emma like we should have been able to before" I vowed.

"Gin you know you can't go blaming yourself about the past. There was nothing you could have done" Meghan said carefully.

"I know what you're saying is true, but I can't help but feel responsible. If Emma had been allowed to grow up with us she would have known just how much we love her" I said sadly.

"I'm sure she knows Gin, you doing this for her will prove just how much you love her, and just how much the two of you want to keep her safe" said Emilie kindly.

"We'll get this creep, without a doubt. He just became the number one enemy of the OUAT cast, and that is something you do not want to do" said Robert determined.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Jennifer replied.

I smiled brightly. "Thank you guys, this all means a lot to us. We should probably get back to Emma though, she'll probably want us there when she wakes up" said Josh.

I nodded. "Oh what about Lilly?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry Meghan here took her home hours ago, the girl was practically clinging to Meg all evening" Lana laughed.

Meghan shrugged. "She's not such a bad kid once she isn't squealing in your ears and talks calmly to ya" Meghan explained.

I giggled as I pictured poor Meghan being hassled by the young girl. "She is a sweet kid, just very energetic" I agreed. With another laugh Josh and I eventually said our good nights for the evening and everyone headed back to the rooms.

When Josh and I had made it back to our rooms I pulled out my cell in order to call the cops. I explained everything from the beginning about Emma and the situation with the possible kidnapper. At first they didn't entirely like my plan and would have rather used under covered cops to nab the guy, but after I told them that they weren't catching this guy without my help they finally caved and let me have my way so long as we used the communication devices so that way if things went south then they would be there to back us up in a matter of seconds. We all agreed to meet a few hours before the meeting along with Emma so that way if Emma just couldn't do it, then the cops could figure out a plan B. Once I was done speaking with them I hung up my phone and allowed Josh to wrap me up in a comforting embrace.

"How are you doing?" he asked concerned.

I sighed suddenly feeling my energy now completely gone. "Exhausted" I said honestly.

"We'll get through this Gin" Josh promised.

"She's just been through so much Josh, how can I ask her to do this?" I asked feeling guilty.

"We aren't going to make her do anything she doesn't want to honey. We'll give her the choice to choose. Although something tells me that if she realizes this is our best chance in capturing the guy without the risk of him running and getting away with everything, and possibly even preventing him from hurting anymore kids in the future I'm pretty sure that she'll more than likely want to help stop him"

I turned around in order to face my love, looking deep into his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

He smiled. "Because she is our daughter and she has your fighting spirit. She isn't one to let someone get away with hurting her, our daughter is a survivor remember?" he said proudly.

I smiled back, and thinking just how proud I am to have Emma as my strong and beautiful daughter. "Josh I want to be with our baby now" I said lovingly. He nodded and the two of us headed into the master bedroom. After changing into our pajamas we settled into bed with Emma now sleeping in the middle. As I laid down to get comfortable I felt Emma cuddling up closer to me and I couldn't stop staring at her sleeping face, right now she looked so peaceful with no thoughts of her painful past to haunt her.

Josh had already dozed off almost instantly, also completely drained from this emotional evening. I gently kissed Emma on the forehead with a soft promise. "You'll always be safe now Emma, and you are loved by so many. I won't let a day pass without you knowing just how much we love you, not now that I have finally gotten you back my sweet baby girl"

With a smile on my face I allowed the darkness to take me.

**TBC! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Family is Forever**

**It's here! The last chapter is finally here, and I can't believe it. I know it's short but it pretty much wraps things up. I'm sure the story probably could have been a lot longer, but I'm pretty much over this story. Still I wanted to give you guys an ending. Anyway I hope you guys like, thank you all to those that took the time to review. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

The next evening had come faster than I would have liked. I glanced at the clock again for the millionth time that day, I felt like a prisoner on death road. When Gin, I mean my mom had explained the plan to me I wasn't so sure if I could really handle it. But the thought of allowing this man to have even the slightest chance to run away made me furious. I wanted to catch this bastard and make sure that he could never hurt another kid like me again.

My mother had come out of the master bedroom now dressed in a black running suit. Josh was already down at the lobby with the rest of the gang that were tagging along this evening. We had already spoken with the police a few hours ago and had back up plans in case anything went south. They already had some undercover cops watching the school closely.

I watched as the actress also glanced at the clock, it was already 30 minutes till midnight. "You ready?" she asked carefully.

I was about to answer when suddenly my phone began to ring. Pulling it out of my jeans I answered the phone. "Hello?"

'_Hey brat, you plan on coming at midnight?' he asked. _

I froze and looked at Gin with horror in my eyes, she must have figured it out and instantly came at my side. She had an arm wrapped around me and was silently encouraging me to lure him in.

"I'll come only if you promise to leave my friends and family alone" I replied calmly as I could.

'_Looks like you're smarter than I thought brat, good girl' _

"Meet at the tracks?" I suggested casually as possibly.

'_Sounds good, can't wait to see my little princess again. I've missed you' _

I shivered as the line went dead.

"You were great Emma, don't worry were not going to let this creep hurt you. I promise" The actress vowed. "You're not alone anymore Emma" she added.

I gave her small but real smile and nodded. We finally took our leave and made the drive down to the school. 15 minutes later we had finally made it. The police went over the plan one more time with me and explained that they had cops hidden all over the surrounding area ready to take charge if anything went wrong. They hid a recording device in my shirt so that it could be safely hidden. All I had to do was get a confession out of him and the cops would be on him in a flash.

When the time had finally come I made my way to the tracks. Josh and Gin were running the tracks and easily playing their roll perfectly, while Lana and Robert were hiding very closely with guns in hand. While waiting for my old tormentor I began to have flashes of the past, things that I had tried to make my mind forget a long time ago. I could see my small self cuddling with my baby blanket and wishing for my parents. This time I realized though that I really wasn't alone, that this man could no longer hurt. I was no longer a helpless child that could not defend herself. After waiting for a few minutes a dark figure made its way to me. When he came closer I could finally see his face.

He was a white male about 6ft, not very muscular, but not scrawny either. He had dark black hair, and brown eyes, he was wearing dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a black sweater. He suddenly didn't seem as big and scary to me as he once did; I was going to beat this creep.

He gave me the creepy smile I still remembered oh so clearly. "Hello Emma, been a long time"

I gave him a cold hard stare, I wasn't going to let this man see tears fall from me anymore. This man was done breaking me, and now it was time for me to break him! "Not long enough" I said coldly.

"Awe my little princess really did grow some claws. You certainly have grown up nice, I know a lot guys that would pay to play with you" He then noticed my parents running around the tracks from a distance. "What's with them?"

"The school track is open for all hours to anyone that wants to use it" I explained casually. "I have a few questions I want to ask before you take me away" I added quickly changing the subject to lure his mind away from my parents.

He shrugged and put his hands into his jean pockets casually. "Go ahead, I might be nice enough to answer" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "When I was a baby did you take me away from my parents?" I asked. My voice was dead empty and my eyes were as deep as the forest.

For a moment his eyes looked lost, but only for a moment. Almost instantly they were back to their uncaring glow. "Yeah I snatched ya up, I heard that babies sell real well to desperate parents and well I needed the cash. I didn't realize how small and pathetic you looked until after I was long gone from the hospital. I just made a quick grab for the first infant I saw. When I finally sold ya parents just kept sending you back. They said you cried too much and nothing could get you to sleep through the night, hell even I had thoughts about just ending you so I could stop all the crying. It was as if you knew you weren't supposed to be with me or any other folks for that matter. Even as you got older you always made a damn fuss when it was time to send you to a new home. You always caused trouble for any folks that finally agreed to take you in. Then one day you finally ran away and believe me at first I was pissed, but then I decided to wait for a few years and then find you. I figured at this age you would be a hell of a lot easier to sell to certain guys that need a little pleasing every now and then" he explained so casually.

I stared at him with empty eyes and trying to control the anger inside me. "Did you…did you ever take any other kids?" I asked hatefully.

"No way I went right back to robbing computers and shit that could sell big bucks without the hassle of dealing with some crying brat" he answered easily.

My body was literally shaking with anger as I thought about how life would have been if I could have lived with my birth parents, how much happier my childhood would have been. Unable to control my rage I did a quick high kick right to the man's jaw. The shock of my kick had even caused him to fall back, not exactly expecting a kid like me to have such a forceful kick.

"You took me away from my family! You stole my childhood from me!" I screamed in rage.

The man was rubbing his now very painful jaw. "Fucking bitch that hurt" he mumbled.

I was about to charge at him again but felt two people suddenly holding me back. It was Lana and Robert. "Let me at him, he's the reason for all my hell!" I screamed as tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

It didn't take long for Gin and Josh to finally make their way over. "Hey brat you didn't make my life exactly easy either with all that fucking crying just because some actor wanted a few nude pictures of ya" he spat.

This time it was Josh that had suddenly kicked the man hard in the face. I stared at Josh completely stunned as I could easily see the anger on his face. He then lifted the man by the color of his sweater with his hands. "That was for taking our daughter from us! And this is for all the shit you put her through!" He then kicked the man hard between his legs and right at his private. The kidnapper howled in pain as Josh harshly dropped him to the ground. This time Gin knelt down by the kidnapper with an unreadable expression.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could just kill you after all the hell you put our family through. But know that every moment your days are being wasted away in jail my daughter and our family will finally live the life we have always wanted without you to interfere ever again" She gracefully stood up and made her way over to me. The cops were out in a flash once the man was down and he was taken away in cuffs.

I stared in complete awe, still unable to believe that I was finally free from my past. "Is it really over?" I asked.

Gin smiled. "It's over sweetheart, you were so brave" she said proudly.

I finally allowed my tears to fall and flung myself into the safety of my mother's warm embrace. She held me protectively and I have never felt so safe in all my years. The man who was mainly responsible for all the crap I had to endure was finally going to be locked away; and I was finally able to live my life with my family. I was finally home.

Later that evening the hotel was filled with laughter and joy as all the actors of Once Upon A Time were all enjoying another night in the game room. This time we were all celebrating the capture of my kidnapper and the family reunion we have all been waiting for. Josh and Robert were playing pool; Lilly was clinging on to poor Meghan and Lana as they entertain my friend by speaking lines that Ruby and the evil queen would say. Ace was chatting away with the writers of the show, and as for me I was hanging out with my parents and of course little Jared.

"So Emma are you really going to be staying with us forever?" asked Jared hopefully.

"Of course she is!" said Gin happily. I felt a gentle arm wrap around my shoulder and couldn't help but smile.

"Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere kid" I said as I ruffled his hair playfully.

"Nope, you're pretty much stuck with us" grinned Josh with bright eyes.

"Find by me dad, and thanks mom. Thank you both for never giving up on me, for always searching for me" I said gratefully.

They both smiled. "Thank you for finding us" said mom proudly.

"You are your mother's daughter all right Emma. You are so strong, brave, and beautiful. Were so proud to be your parents" dad spoke honestly.

My smile brightened as dad wrapped his arms around my mom and I into a warm family embrace; I could get use to these hugs. I glanced around the room thinking about how much my life has changed since meeting the actress, and how I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Everyone here was the family I had longed to have. And although it took us years to finally find each other I began to realize that no matter how much time has passed, family is forever.

**THE END!**


End file.
